A Whole New World
by SilverDawn2010
Summary: A dimension-hopping, time-stopping romantic adventure chock-full of SonicXAmy, KnucklesXRouge, SilverXBlaze and light TailsXCream romance.
1. All Wet

**Set after Sonic X. Sonic and Amy are already together, as are Knuckles and Rouge. Originally meant to be a sequel, but it's blossomed into it's own story. Hope you all enjoy this! **

Chapter 1: All Wet

It was one of those days where the rain was just coming down in buckets. Dark clouds eclipsed the sky, causing a sullen mood of depression and uneasiness over an otherwise happy and safe world. Any outdoor plans were canceled in favor of vegging in front of the TV or curling up for a good book. Puddles filled up the streets and turned the otherwise hard ground to squishy mud.

_This _was why Sonic hated water. Not only was being submerged in water a speed trap, but rain made the ground slippery and made it harder for him to grip the ground when he was running. Not to mention the fact that running in rain made him soaking wet. Lightning flashed across the sky, and Sonic took off across the jagged landscape, trying to catch up with the complementary boom. He loved to race thunder, running right a long with it, listening to the boom until it faded. Thrilling. And the one redeemable thing about rain.

Sonic skidded to a halt when the last roll of thunder was merely an echo in his ears. The lack of friction from the lubrication of the rain made it difficult, and Sonic cursed the whole idea of water under his breath as he tried to take refuge under a tree. Unfortunately, the drops fell right through the canopy of leaves and branches and plopped right onto the hedgehog's already soaked nose, quills, and bright red shoes.

"Just great."

There was no one to complain to but himself, however, and the sudden burst of bigger drops that stung his fur further confirmed Sonic's hunch that it'd be a good time to take some refuge. Letting out another sigh, Sonic changed direction towards the one house that was getting all too familiar for him.

Ah, yes. Amy. Life was sweet now that he'd stopped resisting the girl. She still followed him around but she wasn't clingy. It was probably because she now knew that he really did care for her. She made him happy, and Sonic knew she'd always be there for him, ready to comfort him after a tough fight. Or even just a rainy day.

The familiar chime of the doorbell came as no surprise to the owner of the house in question. Amy put down her book (for the first time in a while, not a romance novel) and bounded up to answer it, knowing full well who it was and that he would not like to be kept waiting any longer than he had to.

Amy opened the door to a shivering, soaking wet blue hedgehog. He was pouting and his ears and quills were drooping, the rain weighing them down as well as Sonic's feelings concerning it.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Amy exclaimed as she backed inside to allow her distressed boyfriend to enter.

Sonic walked into her house, dripping water all over her carpet. "Sorry, Amy."

Amy just hugged him in response. "You're welcome at my house _any_ time, Sonic!"

"Hey, now _you're_ getting wet!" Sonic protested, though he gladly accepted her warm embrace.

"I don't mind the water, if it means I get to hug you. Now, let's get you dried off." Amy disappeared around the corner to grab some towels, leaving Sonic hanging and with nothing to do but inhale to try and detect if she was cooking anything yummy.

Amy's voice echoed from deeper in the house. "I actually expected you to come earlier, as soon as I saw raindrops. I made you some hot cocoa." He knew he smelled something.

Amy appeared again, and Sonic smiled before grabbing the towels to dry himself off. "Hey, thanks."

The pink hedgehog smiled sweetly and disappeared againg into the kitchen to grab a steaming mug. Sonic sat down on her couch to wait and glanced at the TV. News. Since when did Amy watch news?

"See Sonic, this is why you have a girl," Amy told him as she handed him the warm drink and offered an even warmer smile. "So that I can take care of you."

Sonic smiled in return. "You're right." He sipped the cocoa. "Without you I'd be left to standing out in the rain, hoping Tails lets me into his workshop, which isn't likely after the last_ incident_." Sonic paused to chuckle, then continued, "Or just racing thunder."

Amy cocked her head. "Racing thunder?"

"Yeah. It's the only thing that gives me some competition!" he laughed at his own wit, then looked back at Amy. "Maybe I'll take you with me next time…"

"It's a date," Amy said firmly, and sat down next to him. "So…any luck finding the Chaos Emeralds?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. We only have 3 in account now. I have two, Knuckles has the other. I was going to look for the rest of them, but it decided to rain, and that gets me in a lazy mood."

A loud roll of thunder halted the conversation. Amy jumped a little, but was steadied by Sonic's sure and loving gaze.

"Where do they all go? The Emeralds, I mean."

Sonic shrugged and downed the rest of the warm drink before setting the empty mug on her coffee table. "They repel each other, I think. I don't know. Tails explained it once but I didn't follow any of it. All I know is that they have a lot of power and we have to keep Eggman from getting them. But who cares about _that_ right now?"

Sonic stretched his long, tan arm around Amy's shoulders, and she cuddled up closer to him, wrapping her own arms around his chest and sinking her nose into his chest fur. She caressed the quills on his back, knowing Sonic liked that, and Sonic kissed the top of her head and her ears. The two hedgehogs cuddled and snuggled for a little bit, and then Sonic readjusted his muzzle to lessen the distance between their lips, ready for some more intense cuddling. His lips were about to meet hers when-

BOOM! The whole house shook, and both hedgehogs jumped apart in alarm until they realized it had just been thunder. Amy let out a breath, and Sonic sat back down. The explosion had propelled him across the room by pure reflex, and he wanted to give Amy comfort again.

"It's okay, Amy." Sonic gathered her into his arms again, loving how she fit so perfectly in there. It was amazing, every day he seemed to be falling more and more in love with this girl. At first he was shy, and not used to being unsure in any situation. Sonic did things fast and impulsively, but Amy had always gave him pause. She was the only thing that caught his eye, made him want to stop and enjoy the roses once in awhile.

Amy sighed as she rested in Sonic's embrace. It seemed to good to be true that he'd finally given in, and was now hers...but it had really happened. He was really getting over his shyness, too, just like she was becoming less clingy. They were growing as a couple, and neither one could be more happy.

Suddenly Sonic's wrist communicator buzzed, breaking their tender moment. He frowned and untangled himself to open it.

"Hello?"

"Team meeting, Sonic. Now." Knuckles' gruff voice and stern expression greeted him, a definite contrast with the cuddle he was in.

"What? Why?"

"Tails noticed something that's a big deal and he wants us all together. And he won't tell us until we're all here."

Sonic glanced out a pink-curtain bordered window at the rain, which hadn't let up a bit. He'd have to run in that again. Wonderful.

"Alright. Amy and I will be there soon." Sonic closed the wrist communicator and sighed. "Well, Amy, looks like we're going on that date sooner than I thought."

"Not a problem. Are you sure you can run out there, though?" Her ever present worry was unmistakable, but Sonic's confidence was unshakable.

"Psh. Of course."

They reluctantly got up from the couch, and Sonic picked Amy up and jetted out the door. The rain pelted them hard, soaking both within only a few seconds. Sonic kept one eye on the sky, searching for a streak of lightning. He figured he had to do this for Amy at least once, and they had time before the others would expect them anyway.

Now shivering, Amy gave Sonic a gentle squeeze. "Forget the thunder, Sonic. We're both soaking wet."

Honestly, Sonic just wanted to get indoors, too, but he also really wanted to run along with the thunder again.

"I thought you didn't mind getting wet." His tone was light and teasing. No surprise there.

"It's _you_ I'm worried about. We're going a million miles an hour and you're about to slip any second." Amy pouted, wincing as she felt Sonic's gait falter a bit. He just never knew when or how to be careful.

"Oh c'mon, Amy. I got this."

All of a sudden, Sonic's feet were slipped out from under him, and both hedgehogs went tumbling to the ground. Sonic tried desperately to break the fall, but his hands were full. They both landed in the mud, although Amy got the worst of it. Sonic realized he was right on top of her, and he jumped off, a little flustered.

"You alright Amy?"

Sonic felt horrible for slipping like that, especially since she'd just warned him about it. And now Amy was covered in mud. Sonic bit his lip, waiting for the hammer to appear, realizing she was probably going to kill him for this. But as he studied her expression in mild fear, Sonic noticed she looked kinda funny with mud smeared on her face.

Amy groaned and looked down at herself. Her favorite red dress was now streaked with a very unlovely brown. Great. She tried to wipe it off, but all that did was rub it in. _"Oh…"_

An amused chuckle escaped Sonic's lips, but realized his mistake as soon as daggers flew out of Amy's eyes.

"Sonic, it's _not_ funny!" she hissed at him.

"Oh, no, its not," Sonic said, putting his hands up and hoping her hammer stayed put. "I'm sorry. Look, I'm covered in mud, too. I didn't mean to slip-"

"I told you to be careful, but _no_, you have to go and be a show off and _race thunder_ -" she paused, her eyes suddenly growing wide and losing their anger. "Hey, Sonic, look."

"What?" Sonic turned around, and spied a shiny green Chaos Emerald on the ground about 20 feet away. "O-kay. Nice find, Amy."

Sonic started heading for the Emerald that was embedded in the mud. The rain must have washed it up. It really was odd that these all important Emeralds just randomly showed up in the weirdest places.

A flash of red and purple!

All of a sudden, where the Emerald had been, stood a female purple cat.


	2. A New Face

Chapter 2: A New Face

The cat's golden eyes studied the hedgehogs curiously as she clutched onto the green emerald. Sonic and Amy both gaped at the newcomer as well. Who was she? And were those _flames_?

"Who are you?" Amy finally asked.

She didn't answer immediately, but just kept staring at them, as if trying to decide their character. The rain had quieted down a little, making it easier to see, but the cat didn't really have much time or desire to study them.

Sonic cocked his head at her silence. "What's the matter, never seen a hedgehog before?"

The cat raised an eyebrow at that and hinted at a smile. "My name is Blaze the Cat," she said quietly, but with dignity.

"Hey," Sonic said and grinned. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and this is my girlfriend, Amy Rose. You're not from around here, are you?"

Blaze held up her hands. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. I'm looking for somebody." Her head snapped from side to side really fast, scanning the terrain as if that person could be here any minute. "And something."

Sonic and Amy exchanged glances.

"We could help," Amy offered.

"No, no, I don't need help. But thank you." Blaze suddenly took off in a burst of flames.

"Hey!" Sonic yelled, and then raced after her without another thought.

He had gone about 30 feet when he realized he was leaving Amy behind, in the rain, after he'd just dumped her in the mud. _Ah, I'm gonna get a hammer whack for this one, but she'll be fine._

It was no problem for Sonic to catch up to Blaze and eventually overtake her, although she was no slowpoke. He stopped right in her path, forcing her to stop.

Blaze looked at the hedgehog with a start, shocked at how fast he moved. She tried to go around him to the left, but he was there in flash, cutting her off. Trying again to the right, same response. He stood firmly in her way, a firm gaze tugging at his face. Blaze tried to fake him out a few times, but he matched her every move, seemingly before she made them. Blaze sighed.

"Look, Sonic, is it? I'm sorry, but I really don't have time for this."

He folded his arms. "Just tell me what you're doing with that Chaos Emerald."

Blaze looked back at the Emerald in her hand. _Chaos Emerald_? It was so close, but not quite. She turned her eyes up to meet Sonic's green ones. The pink hedgehog, who for some reason was covered in mud, had caught up with them and was now standing a little behind Sonic. Sonic shot her an apologetic look.

Oh, what was she doing just standing here?

"Frankly, this is none of your business," Blaze said coolly.

Sonic was taken back by her rudeness. He scowled.

"Well, if it deals with the Chaos Emeralds, it _is_ my business," Sonic shot back.

"Yeah! Who do you think _you are_ anyway?" Amy backed him up.

Blaze glared back at them. Who did they think _they_ were, just trying to barge in on her business like this? She really didn't want to fight them right now, because they seemed like good people. But how could she ditch them? Blaze _had_ to find Silver. Hopefully he'd been transported here, too. If he hadn't, she'd have to find the Sol Emeralds on her own. And then what? No, Silver _had_ to be here. Wherever here was.

Sonic was getting to a not-so-rare point of losing his patience. He'd been interrupted too many times today. The rain, the thunder when he was about to kiss Amy, Knuckles calling him, slipping and dropping Amy in the mud, and now this. Some purple cat with an attitude almost worse than his stealing a Chaos Emerald from under his nose.

"Yeah, you're probably working for _Eggman_, aren't you?" His wrist communicator buzzed. _Again?_

_"What?"_ he demanded of the device. Knuckles' face in the monitor was a bit taken back, but then he scowled.

"What do you mean _what_? Where _are_ you guys?"

Sonic sighed, frustrated. "We are in a bit of a situation here, ok?"

"Situation? Eggman?"

"No," he said, and then realized Blaze had taken off. "Ah, wait!" he watched as the flames disappeared, leaving a smoky trail in the midst of the rain.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked through his wrist comm, confused at the outburst.

"Ur, never mind. We're coming." He closed the communicator and tried to get a grip on his frustration. _It's not that big of a deal_, he told himself. _Chill out, blue. We'll see Blaze again_. _This isn't anything we can't handle._

Sonic then turned to back to Amy. She looked understandably upset. _Amy's had a bad day, too_. Thanks to his antics. He would have to be strong for her.

"Sorry for leaving you back there," he said a little sheepishly, letting a red sneaker create a trough in the squishy ground.

She shook her head, waving off his apology. "I'm used to it."

Ouch.

It was impossible for Amy to stay mad at Sonic for very long. Especially since it wasn't _completely_ his fault. "But know how you can make it up to me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sonic scooped her up and grinned, thankful her temper did have its limits. "By getting us to Tails' place faster than the speed of sound?"

"No. Take me back to my house so I can change."

Oh yeah. The mud thing. "It doesn't look _too_ bad," Sonic said, antsy to get to the team meeting.

"_Son_-ic," she whined. "I'm covered in mud!"

"Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that. I'll let you change."

"And _don't_ slip this time, ok?"

He didn't think that there was any danger of that, as the rain had slowed down considerably, although the dark sky offered them no hope as to it stopping completely. Sonic still took extra care as he ran back towards Amy's house. Man this had been a long day already. And he figured whatever Tails had for them couldn't be good.

They got back to her house, and Sonic waited outside her door (like a perfect gentlemen) as she got all the mud off her face and changed into a clean dress. Once she came back out, Sonic smiled at her, trying to make both of them feel better.

"There, now you look pretty."

Amy blushed a little. She knew Sonic was trying to make her feel better. Well, it'd worked. "We better go before Knuckles calls you again."

"Yeah. And they say _I'm_ impatient," he muttered.


	3. A Meeting

Chapter 3: A Meeting

"What is taking those two so long?" Knuckles growled. He, Rouge, Tails, and Cream were all hanging out at Tails' house, awaiting the arrival of the two hedgehogs.

"Beats me," Rouge said and shrugged.

"It's raining," Tails said evenly. "You know how much Sonic likes water."

Knuckles rolled his eyes. Sonic and his weird phobias. He looked back at Rouge, and her smile made him forget his anger for a second.

He never would have thought in a million years he'd ever end up falling for this girl, but he had. She had started out as a pesky thief always after his Master Emerald, but he'd grown to like her always flirting with him. She had this sense of mysteriousness. It didn't hurt that she was drop dead gorgeous, either.

It was hard for Knuckles to exactly put a finger on their relationship. Yes, she was his girlfriend. It was like they shared a mutual respect and affection for each other. Oddly enough, their contrasting personalities balanced each other out pretty well.

Rouge had even unofficially joined the team now. Knuckles was glad his friends were accepting her with open arms. Tails had even told him that he was glad that someone with her treasure hunting skills was around.

"All I'm saying is this had better be good," a familiar voice echoed through the room, breaking Knuckles' thoughts.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream all looked up at the soaking wet hedgehogs who now stood in the doorway.

"Aw, is it still raining?" Cream asked.

"Nah, we just went for a swim," Sonic joked as he put Amy back on her feet.

"Guys, this is _serious_," Tails said. How could Sonic be so carefree all the time? "We have big problems."

"What is it, Tails?" Sonic asked.

He sighed. "There's a huge tear in the space-time continuum. And it's growing larger."

The 5 of them stared at him blankly.

"It means," the fox continued, "that different dimensions and even time itself is overlapping."

"Is that _bad_?" Amy asked.

"Yes. If the tear keeps growing, time will either stop or collapse on itself," Tails told them in a grave voice.

"Is there any way we can fix this…tear?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we need to find out what caused it."

"Eggman," Knuckles said.

"Mmmm, I don't think so," Tails said. "Eggman doesn't have the power to distort the very fabric of space-time."

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Rouge said. "Don't those have that sort of power?"

"Yeah, but only if you bring all 7 together," Sonic said, and pulled out his 2 Emeralds.

Knuckles brought out his. "The most Eggman could have is 4. Not enough, right Tails?"

"Well, I wouldn't rule out Eggman completely, but I still think the disturbance is from the other dimension."

The team mused for a bit.

"Sonic, do you think that cat we saw on the way here may have something to do with this?" Amy said.

"A cat?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said. "Amy found an Emerald on the way here but before I could grab it, a purple cat named Blaze did."

"Another thief?" Rouge raised an eyebrow.

Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea. She was pretty rude."

"She said she was looking for somebody and something and wouldn't talk to us. She took off while you were calling us, Knuckles," Amy explained.

"That's another Emerald down," Tails said.

"So what's our next move?" Knuckles asked.

"I say we try and find Blaze again," Sonic said. "She's part of this somehow, I bet."

"I say we try and find as many Emeralds as possible," Tails said. "We may need them to repair the tear after all."

"Hey," Knuckles said. "Leave the treasure hunting to the professionals." He looked at Rouge. "We'll go and find those Chaos Emeralds."

"Then Amy and I will look for Blaze," Sonic said, and looked at Amy, who nodded.

"Tails, what about you?" Cream asked.

They all looked at her surprised. The rabbit had been quiet this whole time.

Tails shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'll stay here and try and figure out more about this tear. We're gonna need as much info as possible."

"You could come with us," Sonic offered, kicking himself for not including Tails earlier.

"Nah, I'll just slow you down," he said, which prompted them all to look at him a little sympathetically. "No, don't worry about me, guys. I'm over everything. I promise."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "Good luck you two." He nodded at Sonic and Amy and then headed for the door with Rouge. He opened the door, fully expecting pouring down rain, and blinked at the sunshine. "Hey Sonic, didn't you say it was raining?"

"You mean it's not anymore?" Sonic's eyes lit up.

"That's strange," Amy said. "It's been pouring all morning."

"It might have something to do with the dimension being unstable," Tails said.

"Well, I don't care," Sonic said. "It's not raining and that's good enough for me. C'mon, Amy."

He grabbed her and jetted out the door, with Knuckles and Rouge following.

"Tails, you're being way too hard on yourself," Cream told him when they were alone. "You do more for this team than just about anybody."

Tails smiled and blushed a little as he looked into Cream's dark brown eyes. "Thanks Cream."

"I'm not saying it just to make you feel better. I'm saying it because it's true, Tails. You're the brains of this team. We never would have known about the dimension being in trouble if it weren't for you."

Now Tails was really blushing. "Aww, it's nothing. I just try and do my part."

"Well, you do it well," Cream said, and smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," Tails said, and then turned back to his computer. And all of a sudden it was hard to concentrate.

**I know, there's like hardly any romance in this chapter and a lot of dialogue, but I needed to develop the plot. But I'm sure the next few chapters will NOT disappoint. *smiles* And yes, I felt bad for Tails in my other story, so I'm pairing him with Cream now. They're just such a sweet couple!**


	4. Just a Friend

**Don't get used to the quick updates. After this one there's gonna be a delay... But anyway, I do believe Silvaze fans will like this chapter. **

Chapter 4: Just a Friend

It had started out as such a great day. In fact, it was going to be _the_ day. Silver had been so close. He'd spent pretty much all of yesterday practicing, arguing with himself, and working up the nerve to finally tell Blaze how he felt. Their recent battles and close calls had really brought them closer together. But they'd always been close; ever since they'd met the two had been best friends.

Silver had always looked up to Blaze and how she took her duty so seriously. She'd always been so sure of herself, especially when Silver wasn't. He'd always thought he couldn't live without her, and couldn't fathom how he would have made it this far without Blaze. She made him feel safe, like he was doing something right.

Somewhere a long the line he'd developed a crush on her, but her withdrawn and unemotional nature had made him fear rejection, so he'd kept quiet. There was little chance that she liked him back anyway.

But it was becoming harder for him to hold back. So Silver been about as ready as he was going to get to admit his feelings, when suddenly _Blaze_ finds _him_, looking about as emotional as she ever did. She then desperately told him that someone had stolen the Sol Emeralds, those precious family jewels she had sworn herself to protect.

Silver had immediately gone with her, but by the time they'd arrived, it was too late. Whoever had stolen them had used their power somehow, and there was this big explosion of light, and then Silver had found himself here. Alone.

Yeah, alone was the worst part. He was desperately hoping Blaze had been transported here, too.

The hedgehog kept flying through the air, looking for either her or the Sol Emeralds. Suddenly he saw a burst of flames rushing down below.

_Oh, thank goodness_, he thought.

"Blaze!" Silver called out as he propelled himself toward the cat.

The flames stopped, and Silver's heart leaped at seeing his friend again.

"Silver!"

He landed next to her, and she hugged him, shocking Silver a little. Blaze wasn't usually all touchy-feely. It was a pleasant shock, though.

"Are you alright?" he asked, flushing a little at her contact.

"Yeah. Where are we?" Blaze asked.

"I have no idea," Silver said.

Blaze nodded. She was relieved to see Silver had made it here, too.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

"We have to find the Sol Emeralds," she said, and then she remembered. "Oh, Silver, look what I found," she said, and pulled out the Emerald she had found. That blue hedgehog had called it a Chaos Emerald. Strange.

"Whoa. That's not a Sol Emerald, though is it?"

Blaze looked down. "It's not, though it certainly looks valuable."

Silver nodded. "Well, you ready to move on?"

She considered telling him about the hedgehogs, but decided against it. They weren't likely to meet again, anyway. "Let's go."

The 2 best friends continued throughout the forest, their hazel eyes searching for clues.

Blaze was glad to finally have Silver back at her side. It was a familiar, welcome feeling. Silver kept her from being too serious. He'd also been one of the only people who accepted her for who she was: quiet, reserved, withdrawn. She'd always wanted to tell him how much he meant to her, and that she considered him more than a friend. But well, she was a little afraid of what that would do to their friendship she treasured so much. Besides, she'd never been one to speak her mind anyway.

Part of that was just her personality, but part of it was tied to her blessing, her curse: the flames she had been born with. As the last remaining member of the royal line (who'd only survived because of her flames) the duty fell to her to protect the Sol Emeralds. At first, she'd thought they were merely family jewels, but she'd eventually realized they had amazing power. Silver himself had helped her figure that out.

Yes, it had been Silver that had made her come out of her shell created by the bitterness of losing her family and being teased about her pyrokinesis.

Knowing that the Sol Emeralds had enough power to destroy the world had just made Blaze take her duty more seriously. After all, on his dying breath, her father had begged her to protect the Sol Emeralds. So she did.

Until now. How had she been so careless?

"Blaze?"

The cat broke from her thoughts. "Yes Silver?"

"Don't blame yourself for this. We'll get them back."

She smiled. He was so naïve. Yet he knew her so well.

"Yes. Yes, we will."

*******

**So did I nail Silver and Blaze alright? I did take some poetic license with the plot, but you kinda have to with the ambiguous ending in Sonic 06 and… stuff. So yeah, I kinda went for a more Sonic Rush feel. I hope that's okay to you all. Please tell me what you think about how I portrayed Silvaze...  
**


	5. Treasure Hunting

**"silverdawn." **

**What? Someone there? Oh, hey Shadow...what are you doing out here?**

**"Are you going to add me to this story or not?"**

**Well...see, this little dealie's a romance story, Shadz. So if I did, I'd have to pair you with someone, and Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Cream are already taken.  
**

**The black hedgehog frowned. "...I'm heading back to my capsule." **

**Aw, Shadz...it's okay. I'll pair you with someone later...maybe? **

**"Darn hopeless romantics..." **

...xxx...

Chapter 5: Treasure Hunting

"Well, Knuckie, we're finally out on a date. Aren't you excited?" Rouge asked him.

The echidna smirked. "This is our kind of date, huh?"

Rouge smiled. Scouring Mobius, looking for Chaos Emeralds with Knuckles. There were certainly worse things to do. She just wasn't sure there were many better.

"Well, we better get going, tiger."

Knuckles pulled out his Emerald and smirked proudly. "When we get close to another emerald it will start reacting. As a guardian, I can sense their presence."

Rouge just looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "_That's_ your plan? Just walking around and holding the Emerald out until it starts glowing? And you call yourself a treasure hunter…"

Knuckles bristled. "Well, what's your idea? That's actually the best way to find them, you know. The Chaos Emeralds attract each other."

Rouge tilted her head in thought. "I was always told they repelled each other. That's why they're always scattered after Sonic or Shadow use them."

This made sense. Knuckles would have to ask Tails later. In the meantime...

"Well, what I do know is that they glow when they get near each other. So this is how we're going to track them down," Knuckles affirmed and started walking.

Rouge smiled a little. Knuckles could be so stubborn.

"Well, I'm glad you value my opinion," Rouge said as she followed after him.

"I value it when it's right," he replied evenly, his eyes never leaving the Emerald.

"You should always listen to me, then."

Knuckles tried to think of a comeback, but couldn't. Well, he _was _dealing with a professional flirt here.

"Hey, are you looking for the Emeralds or not?" was all he could muster.

"No, I'm waiting for yours to start _glowing_."

Touche. No, he couldn't let her win! Knuckles scowled, but then the yellow Emerald in his hand started reacting.

"Ha! See, I told you!" he said triumphantly.

"That looks different, though," Rouge said, squinting at the shiny Emerald.

The smirk on Knuckles' face disappeared. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean the glow. Doesn't it look strange?"

Knuckles stared at it dumbly. It looked the same to him. "No."

Rouge rolled her eyes, but Knuckles kept walking in the direction of the eerie glow. Yeah, it was definitely different. How could he not see that? She kept following the echidna, but watched the Emerald. It seemed to be glowing brighter at every step, which meant they were getting closer to the source. Soon it'd be too painful-

"Ah!"

They covered their eyes as a blinding light was emitted from the Emerald. A pain ravaged Knuckles' hand from the energy.

"Cover it!" Rouge demanded.

Knuckles forced the Emerald into his glove to mask it from wherever the intense energy was from. The two caught their breath for a second, and when their eyes adjusted, they started looking for the source Chaos Emerald.

"There-" Knuckles started to say, but he paused. That wasn't it. It didn't have the familiar pyramidal shape. Instead it was more rectangular.

Rouge had spotted it too. "Well, what do we have here?" the bat said as she bent over to pick up the Emerald. When she righted herself, she noticed Knuckles had watched her very closely as she leaned over. Rouge cleared her throat, and he finally moved his eyes from her chest.

_Pervert_, she thought, though she really didn't mind the attention.

"That's not a Chaos Emerald," Knuckles said dumbly.

"No, but it sure is pretty," Rouge said and smiled, admiring the shine.

"The Emerald reacted to it, though. That's no ordinary gem."

"Hmmm," Rouge said, not really caring and not taking her eyes off the jewel.

Knuckles opened his wrist comm. "I'm gonna call the others."

Rouge looked at him. Why'd he have to do that? She had been hoping to keep this for herself. It wasn't often one came across a gem this large and this beautiful.

"Tails?" The guardian said over the wrist comm.

"Knuckles? You two find anything yet?"

"Not exactly. The Emerald started reacting, but it didn't lead us to another Chaos Emerald."

Tails frowned. "What? What did it react to, then?"

"Another emerald. This one's more squarish."

A squarish emerald? "You're saying it started glowing? Is that it?" Tails asked.

"And there was that huge burst of light and energy like always."

Tails mused for a bit on this. A Chaos Emerald reacting to some other jewel? This had never happened before. What could it mean? Whatever it was, it must have had a lot of energy to attract the Chaos Emerald. Was there another set of Emeralds they had never known about before?

"Knuckles, why don't you bring that back here so we can look at it?"

"Alright." He closed the wrist communicator and looked at Rouge, not missing her down turned lips.

Why did she look so upset?

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, sighing.

Knuckles tilted his head. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"Rouge, if you're gonna be on the team, then you can't be selfish. You can't be in it just for the jewels anymore."

Well, he sure was blunt. Rouge looked at the jewel, then back at Knuckles. He was right. She would have to make a decision here.

Rouge eyed the echidna. This was the guy that she had tried to seduce solely for his Master Emerald and ended up falling for. She had tried to keep her feeling under control for a long time, but well… it had started when he'd bought her the necklace. Knuckles showing her that ounce of kindness had broken the dam, in a way. But she was still fighting it, for Rouge had never been one to give her heart away senselessly. After all, she was Rouge the Bat, the stealer of hearts. She had always done whatever it took to get what she wanted, when she wanted it.

But working with him, instead of just for herself… it was better, wasn't it? It was right.

_You're going to give into **him**, Rouge? He's just a dumb guardian. Okay, a cute dumb guardian, but still. What's in this for **you**, again?  
_

She watched his tough expression slowly soften, and her heart followed suit.

"Rouge," he said, with about as much tenderness as she'd ever heard in Knuckles' voice. "C'mon. I'll make sure you get another jewel. A _better_ one."

Yes. She was going to give into him. Because she...loved him.

Rouge looked at the jewel one last time, and then handed it to Knuckles, and with it, a tiny slice of her heart.


	6. Trust Me

**I think it's time for a little more Sonamy, don't you? :)  
**

Chapter 6: Trust Me

"Sonic, honestly: what are our chances of finding Blaze again?" Amy asked him.

"I'd say they're pretty good," Sonic said. "If she has a Chaos Emerald, then we're bound to meet up with her again. Or at least Eggman is going to get involved. And if he does, we do."

She liked his logic, but Mobius was still a big place. Blaze could be anywhere. She bit her lip.

"But Sonic, what about the tear in the space-time continuum? It sounds like a big deal. And _Tails _didn't even seem to know-"

"Amy."

He said her name so tenderly that Amy had to stop. She looked up at Sonic, who had a half smile curving up his muzzle.

"_Don't worry_. Do you remember all the times it looked really bad and we got out of it? Space Colony ARK? Against Dark Oak? Against Metal Sonic? C'mon now," he grinned. "This is nothing compared to all that. We always find a way."

She knew he was right. How could he be so sure all the time? So unfazed? He was so completely carefree because he knew he could get the job done. Whatever it took. The word calm wasn't a word usually associated with Sonic, but Amy found it oddly fit. Maybe he couldn't stay still, but it wasn't from anxiety. Sonic was just never worried.

Amy realized she needed his confidence now. She needed his easygoing nature to balance out her own emotional nature. That was why their relationship worked out so well. She gave Sonic a squeeze.

"You're right, Sonic. I'm just a girl, I guess. We can't help but worry."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. Because you're with _me _now. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Or any of us."

Amy felt the deep truth of his words, and it soothed her soul.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Now smile, ok? You look much prettier that way," Sonic said as a blush crept up his muzzle.

Amy obliged. Sonic's grin (and blush) were absolutely infectious.

"_There _we go. Now, let's see if we can find Blaze, huh?"

Sonic kept running along, and the hedgehogs searched the terrain for a sign of her, but no dice.

"This isn't going to work," Amy said. "We need to get higher up."

"Ah, you're right. Crystal Mountain."

_Our mountain_, Amy thought.

Sonic did a 90 degree turn on a dime and headed for the mountains. He scaled them pretty easily and made his way to the peak of Crystal Mountain. At this altitude, you could see for days.

This was _the_ spot. Where Sonic had finally told Amy how he felt and why he'd held back for so long. It was also where they shared their first kiss.

Amy couldn't help but tear up. She knew she should be looking for Blaze, but this meant so much to her romantic soul. She recalled Sonic saying those words, words she had so often dreamed of him saying to her:

"_I told myself, maybe one day, when we were older, and when we finally defeat Eggman…I could finally settle down and we could be together."_

"Ah, I see her!" Sonic said and took off again.

Amy frowned a little. Did Sonic not appreciate what this meant to her? Or maybe he didn't remember. But how could he not? No, Sonic just wasn't as sentimental and romantic as she was. Ah well. Maybe it was a good thing to not have two helpless romantics in a relationship.

It took less than 30 seconds for Sonic to catch up to Blaze. He stopped right in front of her, shocking the poor cat for the second time. He set Amy down and laughed.

"Ha ha, thought you got away from me, didn't you? Well, they don't call me Sonic for nothing!"

Blaze just blinked at him. Silver came floating down, looking puzzled.

"Blaze, do you _know_ these two?"

Sonic and Amy eyed Silver. _A flying hedgehog?_

"I _do_ know them, Silver." Blaze said.

"Hey now, we're not the bad guys," Sonic said. "We'd like to help you repair the tear in the space-time continuum."

Silver and Blaze eyed him. _Tear in the space-time continuum? How did they know about that?_

Suddenly it was awkward with the four of them just ogling each other and Amy took it upon herself to fix that. _If they're going to trust us, then we have to be nice. _

"I'm Amy," she said. "This is my boyfriend, Sonic. And you are?"

Silver blinked. "Uh, my name's Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you. And you, Blaze," Sonic said. "So…I get the feeling you two aren't from around here."

"You're right," Silver said. "We got blasted here when the Sol Emeralds were stolen."

"_Sol_ Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah," Silver said, and turned to Blaze.

She felt uneasy about telling these two complete strangers her life story, but knew that they were in a quandary here. And some help wouldn't hurt.

"Yes," Blaze said. "The Sol Emeralds control things in our world. They were stolen from me, and their power was somehow used to create an explosion."

"That sounds like Chaos Control," Sonic said.

"Sonic, do you think that's what caused the tear Tails was telling us about?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. We gotta let everybody know about this. Amy, would you call Tails?"

She nodded and pulled out her wrist communicator, and then Sonic turned to Silver and Blaze.

"I know this is kinda sudden and we just met, but Tails said there's not much time before this starts turning bad. We'd like to help you. In fact, once we get the whole team together, we'll all work together to fix this."

"Team?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Me, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Cream. We can handle anything."

Silver looked at Blaze. She looked a little uneasy at the prospect of meeting a bunch of new people. But what choice did they have? If these people were willing to help, why hinder them?

"Tails said Knuckles and Rouge may have found one of those Sol Emeralds," Amy said.

"What?" Blaze said, perking up a little.

Silver smiled a little. It had been decided.

"Well, then there's no time to waste," Sonic said. "You two ready?"

Blaze looked at Silver, and he nodded at her.

"Let's go," the cat said.


	7. Initiation

Chapter 7: Initiation

"Hey guys, we're back," Sonic said as he led Amy, Blaze, and Silver into their new HQ, aka Tails' house.

Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and Cream looked up and eyed the newcomers for a moment.

"Hi, nice to meet you guys," Tails said. "My name's Tails."

"The brains of our team," Amy told Silver and Blaze, who nodded at the young fox.

"My name's Cream," the girl said, "and this is my chao, Cheese!"

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese said cheerfully.

"Cream is who cheers us all up," Tails said and smiled at the rabbit.

"I'm Rouge the Bat," she said. "Resident thief and treasure hunter."

More nods.

"Knuckles the Echidna. Guardian of the Master Emerald. Resident tough guy."

"Yep. Hotheaded and gullible, too," Sonic quipped, prompting a glare from Knuckles.

_A guardian_? Blaze wondered. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"I'm Amy Rose," the pink hedgehog said. "Sonic's girlfriend."

"And that's about it," Knuckles said, and Amy stuck her tongue out at him.

"You better be careful, Knux," Sonic said. "She swings a mean hammer, you know."

Silver and Blaze then looked at Sonic, who'd yet to make an introduction.

"Oh, I'm just Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive, no big deal," he grinned.

"And you two are...?" Rouge asked.

"Oh, my bad," Silver said. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog. I have the power of psychokinesis." He lifted a book to show them.

They all gaped.

"Oh, now that's cool," Sonic said.

"Oh wow, another hedgehog?" Knuckles said. "We have our hands full with those two," he indicated Sonic and Amy. "Not to mention Shad-"

_That_ sucked the air out of the room.

"He's not dead," Rouge said. "I've talked with him since. 'Ol Egghead has been keeping him alive."

Knuckles raised an eyebrow and felt a hint of jealousy.

"That guy just won't die, will he?" Sonic said. "He's one tough dude. For a faker, that is."

"And you?" Rouge asked of Blaze.

She looked up. "Princess Blaze the Cat," she produced a flame in her palm, getting them all to jump back a little. "And guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

_Princess_? Amy thought.

_Fire_? Tails thought.

"Oh, you're a guardian, too?" Knuckles said.

She nodded, but Sonic butted in. "Yeah, but Knuckles here isn't a very good one. It's so easy to steal his Master Emerald from him."

Knuckles huffed. "So says the guy who threw all 7 Chaos Emeralds into space."

"Hey, we got them back!"

"Uh, Sonic, did you forget we only have 4 right now?!"

"Uh, yeah, but this is a different issue, Knuckles."

"Guys, can we focus-" Tails said.

"OH!" Amy suddenly squealed, causing everyone to wince. "Blaze and Silver, you two are _together_ aren't you?"

The cat and the hedgehog both turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! You absolutely _have_ to go on a double date with me and Sonic some time!" she squealed again and gripped Sonic's arm.

"Amy…" Sonic said, feeling his face redden.

"Oh Sonic, you look so _cute _when you blush like that!"

Now Sonic was redder than Silver and Blaze. He saw Knuckles looking at him, like she's _your_ girlfriend.

"Amy, stop it," Sonic said as firmly as he could.

Amy looked at him and her eyes lost some of their glimmer. "Oh, sorry… I just can't help myself. I'm a total sucker for romance," she smiled.

"Uh, actually, we're not…" Silver said, too embarrassed to look at Blaze.

"We're friends." Blaze said simply.

Awkward.

"So…welcome to the team," Tails said, prompting a few chuckles.

"Don't worry, the worst is over now," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, that was just the initiation," Tails said.

"Well, if you haven't run off yet, you're good. You'll get used to us," Sonic grinned, though he was still blushing.

"So do you all have a leader?" Silver asked.

"Uh," they all said, and heads eventually turned towards Sonic.

"Ah, don't look at me," Sonic said. "If anyone, it's Tails."

The fox frowned and blushed a little. "No, Sonic, we usually do what you say-"

"Psh, Sonic's no leader," Knuckles said. "He doesn't give orders. He just runs off to stop Eggman and we all follow him and have to bail him out."

They all laughed at this. Blaze and Silver exchanged yet another amused glance. How strange, not having a leader.

"Speaking of which," Tails said. "Silver and Blaze, can you tell us your side of the story?"

Silver nodded, and he and Blaze told their story about the Sol Emeralds being stolen and being transported here.

"Oh, right," Knuckles said, and pulled out the Emerald. "Is this one of them?"

Blaze eyed the jewel in his hand. "Yes." Knuckles handed it to her.

"Thank you for finding it."

"Actually," he turned to Rouge. "Rouge found it."

"No, Knuckie, I'm quite sure _you_ found it," she smiled.

"Well, you picked it up."

"Yeah, you remember _that_ don't you?" Rouge said, making Knuckles' face turn red from the memory of her bending over.

"Either way, thank you," Blaze said. "It's imperative that we find the rest of them."

"Yeah, I think they may be the key to fixing the tear in the space-time continuum," Tails said. "those and the Chaos Emeralds."

Blaze pulled out her Chaos Emerald. "These, right?"

"You have one?" Knuckles said.

Blaze handed him the Emerald. "A fair trade."

"So that's 4 Chaos Emeralds and 1 Sol Emerald," Tails said.

"Should we maybe split them up?" Amy suggested.

"No," Sonic said. "It seems like a good idea, but it's better to just let me and Knuckles hold onto them."

Amy nodded. Those two were the backbone of the team.

"Now," Sonic said. "I think it's time we paid Egghead a visit." He was getting impatient at just standing still.

"You know he moved his base, right?" Rouge said.

"Really?" Tails said.

"Yep. I think he was upset at how easy it was for us to sneak in there. Now the doc's hanging out in some flying ship."

"That's no problem," Tails said. "We'll take the X-Tornado." He turned to Silver and Blaze. "That's my plane," he said proudly.

"Can we all fit in there?" Sonic asked.

"It holds 6," Tails said, and did a quick head count. "So 2 of you will have to ride on the wings."

"No prob," Sonic grinned. "It's more fun that way anyway."

"I'll ride out there, too," Knuckles said.

"Well, let's go then," Tails said, and he went to go get his plane ready. Cream followed him, and Amy led Blaze and Silver to the runway.

Knuckles and Rouge lingered for a bit. Oddly, so did Sonic. Strange. Usually he'd be the first one on the runway, impatient to get going.

"Rouge," Sonic said.

What was this now?

"Yes?" the bat asked, wondering what in the world he could want. Her and Sonic didn't exactly see eye to eye.

"Thanks for joining the team. I mean, we could really use someone with your skills."

She nodded. Was that it?

"Oh, and uh, about our little run in a while back….sorry."

Rouge looked down at her nails. "_You_ have nothing to be sorry about."

It was her way of apologizing, Sonic realized. He could accept that.

"So we're cool?"

Rouge nodded, and Sonic took off.

Knuckles smiled. He had to respect Sonic for doing this in front of him, to make it perfectly clear he wasn't hitting on her. That Sonic…he really wasn't that bad of a guy. Just quirky. And in his own way, a leader. Knuckles looked back at Rouge. She seemed to be contemplating something.

Rouge watched Sonic go, thinking. It was strange how she oddly liked this team. It was way different from Eggman's. Sure, there was the bickering, but she knew deep down, they were all friends and would stick up for each other no matter what. There wasn't the manipulation she was so accustomed to.

She was surprised at the members. Rouge had always thought of Sonic as just some crazy, cocky hero with ADHD, but she knew he actually cared about others, even though he hid it under a carefree exterior.

Rouge had always respected Tails, though she saw him as immature. She was now seeing that despite him being the youngest, he might be the most mature on the team.

And Amy? Why, she had just been a lovesick short-tempered brat, and in a way she still was. But she definitely had a sweet side to her. As did Cream.

And then there was Knuckles. Who would have thought such a tough, hot headed bozo had such a tender side to him? And who would have thought his affections would be toward her? And not just for her body, either?

"Well, Rouge, you just gonna stare or you going to say something?" Knuckles said, reminding them both of their "talk" a while back.

Rouge looked at her man and smiled, then walked over to him and planted a kiss on his lips. Knuckles put his arms around her waist to pull her into a deeper kiss, which she gladly obliged. The couple made out for about a minute, enjoying this simple pleasure.

Knuckles thought it was great to have someone to share affection with before a battle. Yes, he'd daresay he _needed_ it.

"We better get going before they wonder about us…" Knuckles whispered in Rouge's large ear.

"Mmmm," the bat purred. "You're right."

They reluctantly parted, but still walked hand in hand out to meet their friends.

**********

**WOW, I ****loved**** writing this chapter. So much stuff...**

**I thought it was funny about the initiation thing, because it seems like whenever there's a new character in a game, they go through the "Amy test." If they're a girl, she has to accuse them of being after Sonic, and if they're a guy, she has to mistake them ****for**** Sonic. And Silver and Blaze really went through that in the games, as did Cosmo and Shadow. **

**Just my random thought for the day, don't let it distract you from the story. **

**So did you all love this chapter as much as I did, or am I just overreacting? Please leave a review...  
**


	8. Thunder and Lightning

**A slight warning: this is more of a plot based chapter instead of a romantic one, though I tried to throw in a few snippets of romance. If you think about it, though, with in the Sonic Universe, they are constantly doing missions and battles as heroes so any romance will have to come in that context realistically. So that's why I try and add that adventure side to my stories. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Thunder and Lightning

Tails headed towards the garage that held his plane, the X-Tornado, musing over everything that had happened.

These things he held as facts:

1. There was a tear in the space-time continuum that needed to be repaired before the two dimensions collapsed or time stopped.

2. Silver and Blaze would be two valuble additions to the team.

3. The Sol Emeralds and Chaos Emeralds were somehow connected, since they attracted each other.

4. They would have to track down both sets of Emeralds in order to repair the tear and get everything back to normal.

Chances were, Eggman was a part of this somehow, so a visit to his now-flying base certainly made sense. He probably had at least one of either the Chaos or Sol Emeralds.

Tails pushed the button that opened the garage door which led to the runway, and was dismayed to see that the hard rain had started back up again. This did not bode well for the coming trip. He'd flown in a thunderstorm before, but it wasn't exactly what you'd call safe. Especially if Sonic and Knuckles would be riding on the wings.

The fox bit his lip nervously and drummed his fingers against the side of the X-Tornado, caught in indecision. Would they really have time to wait out this storm? If the weird weather patterns were caused by the dimensional tear, then it was likely to get worse, not better. They only had a limited amount of time anyway.

But on the other hand, there was a very good chance that the they would be hit by lightning. Was _that_ worth the risk?

"Tails, what's wrong?" Cream's sugary sweet voice broke his thoughts.

He turned to the rabbit. It certainly wasn't safe to bring Cream along. The girl was brave, but she wasn't wasn't quite old enough to go on these highly dangerous missions just yet.

"Uh," Tails said, "I was just thinking...it might be a good idea if you stayed behind, Cream."

The rabbit tilted her head and studied him quizzically. "Why?"

"Chao?" Cheese added.

"It's very dangerous to fly in a thunderstorm," Tails said matter-of-factly. "And it won't exactly be safe in Eggman's base, either."

Cream studied him for a minute. Tails looked so serious. "You really think so, Tails?"

He nodded. In fact, he was sure of it.

"Alright," the girl said and smiled. "Good luck to all of you, then."

Tails couldn't help but smile back. Cream was such a nice, polite girl. She never failed to cheer anybody up.

"Tails, what's the hold up?"

He turned away from Cream's chocolately brown eyes to Amy's expectant green ones. She had her hands on her hips.

Tails sighed. "I think we may have a problem."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

Tails nodded. "I'll explain when everyone gets here."

********

Meanwhile, the newcomers were standing detached, waiting for everyone else to get out and processing their own thoughts and observations.

Silver looked at Blaze. "Well, what do you think?" he asked her.

Blaze turned her eyes from Amy, Tails, and Cream, and two pairs of hazel eyes met. "They're all so different. They seem to balance each other out well. But it can also cause internal fighting."

"You're right," Silver acknowledged. "But they seem to be on the side of justice."

Blaze huffed. How could he trust people so easily? She just wanted her Sol Emeralds and to get back to their world.

"I'll suspend all further judgment until I see how this mission goes," was all she said.

"Blaze-" Silver said, and then noticed he took her hand without realizing it. Blaze didn't pull away.

"Don't be so upset. I know that we've always fought just us two before...But I think we can trust these guys." Silver continued.

"Silver-"

"_Don't_ call me naive," Silver said firmly. "What bad can come from working alongside them? I mean, they already gave you the Sol Emerald they found."

This was true. Blaze nodded. Maybe Silver was right. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey, we're not _that_ bad, are we?" An unfamiliar voice cut through their conversation.

Blaze and Silver turned. Sonic was standing there, leaning against the wall, wearing an odd grin.

_Does this guy always smile?_ Blaze wondered.

Silver suddenly became very conscious of the fact that he was holding Blaze's hand. He let go a little reluctantly, but the warmth stayed on his hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Sonic continued. "But-"

"Hey Sonic, where are Knuckles and Rouge?" Tails interrupted.

"Oh, they're still in there," he said casually, indicating Tails' house.

"Wait, you left Knuckles and Rouge _alone_ in there?" Amy said, and her face bloomed into a grin.

The blue hedgehog shrugged. "I didn't leave them, they just stayed behind."

"Whose staying behind?" Knuckles' gruff voice echoed through the garage. The echidna walked in, his hand wrapped around Rouge's.

"We _all are_," Tails said before anyone else could.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

Tails lifted a gloved hand and pointed outside the garage. Everyone's gaze followed his gesture. "Look. The rain's started back up. And there's thunder and lightning. Not ideal flying weather. There's a good chance that we may get hit by lightning. Now, the X-Tornado has some lightning reflectors on it but they don't always work, and with Sonic and Knuckles riding on the wings it's even more dangerous."

"We'll just wait out the storm, then," Amy said. It certainly wasn't worth the risk.

"No, we don't have time to _wait_," Sonic said. "Tails, you've flown in storms before, right?"

Tails frowned. Great. Sonic was gung-ho, as usual. "Yes, but not when I can avoid it."

"Well, we can't avoid it now," Knuckles said. "You said yourself there wasn't much time."

"No, Knuckles, this isn't worth it," Amy said. "Do you want to get hit by lightning?"

"He won't," Cream said. "I'm not coming, so he can take my seat."

Amy looked at the rabbit. That was all well and good, but..."What about Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry about _me_!"

"Sonic, you can outrun _thunder_, not lightning!" Amy insisted.

"Argh!" Knuckles grumbled, and rammed his fist against the wall. "It's not even raining that hard_. _Get over it. Danger has never stopped us before!"

"Hey, calm down, guys," Sonic said. "Silver, Blaze, Rouge?"

Rouge just didn't see the urgency of the mission, and suggested they wait. Blaze and Silver though, were willing to take their chances. Which made it 4 against 3 in favor of going.

"Then it's settled," Sonic said, and jumped onto the right wing of the X-Tornado, trying to make a point. He looked at Amy, not surprised at the worry etched on her face. He winked at her.

"Alright then," Tails said reluctantly. "Everybody climb in."

Knuckles and Rouge took the second set of seats, Silver and Blaze jumped into the third section, and Amy reluctantly climbed in behind Tails.

Why did it always have to be Sonic doing the most dangerous part of the mission? Amy thought.

Tails started up his plane and took off. The X-Tornado jetted down the runway before eventually catching air and taking off.

The passengers were all musing their own thoughts. Even though Amy was terribly worried about him, she couldn't help but admire how hott Sonic looked soaking wet, his arms crossed and quills ruffled by the wind. Rouge was wondering when she'd get that jewel Knuckles promised her. Blaze was trying not to focus on the fact that she was over a hundred feet off the ground. Knuckles' and Silver's thoughts were actually on the coming mission. Sonic was just hoping he wasn't about to get hit by lightning.

And Tails? He was realizing that problems seemed to come in threes: the dimension tear, flying during a thunderstorm, and...well, the last one wasn't he wasn't quite sure about, and it wasn't really a _problem, _but Tails thought maybe, just maybe...he might have feelings for Cream.

Ah, but he couldn't let himself go down that road again. He'd already loved and lost before. Tails was much too logical to make _that _same mistake twice.

_Maybe that was why you really wanted her to stay behind? Because you couldn't stand to put another girl in danger?_

_What, so just because I wanted to protect her it means I _like_ her? I don't think so. _

For some reason at that moment, Tails recalled Sonic telling him that exact same thing awhile ago. About Amy.

Tails shook off the thought. Here the rest of them were, flying through the middle of a thunderstorm, and it was his job right now to get them all to Eggman's ship safely. And Sonic was even flying on the outside of the plane. He'd even insisted on it. The hedgehog's bravery was simply unmatched. Or maybe just his ego.

"Tails, we have company," Amy's strained voice suddenly sounded from behind him.

The fox looked up and saw a bunch of ships heading for them. Great. Just what they needed right now.

"O-kay," Tails said, and started to reach for his laser weapons. "Hold on everybody."

***********


	9. Eggcentric

**Thanks for being so patient. I didn't get as much writing done as I would have hoped over my break, but I do have the next few chapters already done. I'll update them tomorrow, maybe. **

**To my anonymous reviewer: thanks, I'm glad you're liking all of my stories. Maybe if you get an account on here we can talk, huh? :)**

Chapter 9:Eggcentric

Tails unleashed the fury of the X-Tornado's weapons aimed at the oncoming ships. Only one laser found its target, leaving the broken hull of the ship hurtling toward the ground. Sonic went after the others, propelling himself in his spin dash and cutting through the metal of the planes. He then changed direction and headed for the others, but he bounced off.

_A shield_, Sonic realized. He was forced out of his spin by the contact and was hurled down toward the ground. Tails had noticed before Amy's scream pierced his ears.

"I got him," Tails said, and sped the X-Tornado down to catch the hedgeghog. Sonic landed on his feet, but all the water on the plane caused him to slip and turn his ankle. Pain shot up his leg but Sonic forced himself to stand. They still had these ships to deal with.

Or not. For some reason, the ships had all suddenly stopped moving. Sonic blinked, as did the rest of the crew.

All except one silver hedgehog. He concentrated on the ships and then hurled them towards each other, making a huge explosion. Tails, a little shocked, almost didn't get away in time.

"Nice, Silver," Blaze turned around and smiled at him.

Sonic turned to him. "Silver was that you?"

The hedgehog nodded.

"Well, that's gonna come in handy," Sonic said, readjusting his weight onto his other foot. Hmph. He must have tweaked his ankle. Good thing he healed fast. Sonic kept clinging to the X-Tornado's wing, turning to lock eyes with his girlfriend. The two hedgeghogs exchanged smiles.

_We sure go on some unusual dates, don't we Amy?_

Sonic knew she understood. He also knew that once this whole thing was over, he'd have to take her out again. They were overdue. But _when_ would this be over?

"Looks like we've arrived, guys," Tails said, and Sonic turned from Amy's gorgeous green eyes to the dull-blue gray of Eggman's new Egg Carrier. A poor trade off.

"They'll be no sneaking in this time," Knuckles said. "He already knows what's here, judging by those ships he sent after us."

"So what's the plan, then?" Rouge asked.

"We go aboard to get whatever Emeralds he may have," Tails said as he guided his plane closer to the Egg Carrier and landed it on the hangar. _What, no more ships_? he wondered. It was hard to believe that Eggman would just let them come without a fight.

He pulled the X-Tornado to a halt, and all the riders hopped out.

"So do we divide and conquer?"Knuckles offered.

"Nah, we should stick together," Sonic said.

"But if we split up, we can cover more ground," Rouge pointed out.

"There's no need to split up," Eggman's unmistakable voice suddenly boomed over the loudspeaker. "I like you right where you _are_."

"Eggman," Sonic said with contempt.

"Sonic, I'm flattered you decided to come visit me," Eggman continued, "Even brought all of your friends over for a party, hm? Forgive me for not having a nicer reception, but those robots have a mind of their own," he cackled.

"Stop babbling and come out where we can see you!" Knuckles roared.

"Calm down, Knuckles," Eggman said, " There's no need to be _nasty_. All of us are in the same metaphorical boat here. And it's sinking. Surely you know this dimension is becoming more and more unstable as we speak."

"Wait," Tails said, "You know about the dimensional tear?"

"Of course I do," Eggman snapped. "Do you think a scientific genius such as myself would not notice? The problem is, we only have a limited amount of time before this turns bad. So I have a proposal for you."

"No way, we're not working with you!" Amy spat.

"You don't have a choice, cupcake. We need the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds to fix this, and I have some of them."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sonic dismissed. "We could just take them from you."

"Oh Sonic, it's incredible how much you continue to underestimate me."

"Hmph, I can't even remember the last time you beat me," Sonic shot back.

"Hold up, Sonic," Knuckles said. "What's your plan, Eggman?"

"Knuckles, you have _got _to be kidding me," Amy said.

"Let's just hear him out," Knuckles said. He looked to Rouge for support, but she wasn't next to him anymore. In fact, she wasn't anywhere to be found. Wha? Had she snuck off?

_The Emeralds_. She must have snuck off to go after them. Knuckles smiled. In that case, they'd have to stall for time. The echidna caught Tails' eye. Judging by his expression, the fox had noticed, too.

"What's your idea, Eggman?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad to see you're coming to your senses. If we don't fix this dimensional tear, then there will be no more world for me to take over. My plan is to have us collaborate. I've been working on a machine to repair the tear, but it needs the Chaos Emeralds to power it."

Sonic looked at Tails. "We need a _machine_?" he asked. "I thought we just needed the Emeralds."

Tails mused. "Eggman, give us a minute to talk." The gang then walked around behind the X-Tornado, hopefully out of earshot.

"Talk? What is there to talk about?" Amy demanded. "Wake up, guys: This is _Eggman_! Every time we work with him he ends up double crossing us!"

"I agree with Amy," Blaze said. "If this Eggman is anything like the Eggman Nega in our world, then he is not to be trusted."

"Woah," Tails said, his blue eyes getting huge. "You mean there's an Eggman in your world, too?" If that were true, it opened up a whole new realm of possibilities.

"We can worry about that later," Sonic dismissed. "Tails, do we need a machine or not?"

"I'm not sure," Tails said. "It's possible. If just the power of the Sol Emeralds caused the tear, then just their power will repair it. But if a machine was involved..."

"But we don't know if one was or not," Silver added.

"That's the thing," Tails said.

"But why do we need _Eggman_?" Sonic said. He hated working with the doctor, and only did it when it was absolutely necessary. "_You _should just be able to build it, Tails. And we can all help, anyway."

"I could, but I don't know if I could finish it in time," the fox said. Tails had no idea how long they had. He'd have to do some calculations once they got back.

"Eggman also has the Emeralds," Silver pointed out.

"Bah, he's not going to give them to us," Sonic said.

"Wait guys," Knuckles said. "Rouge is in there stealing them as we speak."

"Wha?" Amy said, rapidly looking around. "She sure is sneaky."

Knuckles nodded. "I say we work with Eggman. If he already has the machine started then I don't see the point of not taking advantage of that."

"Well, _I'm_ not," Amy insisted and crossed her arms.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at her. She looked so cute when she was mad.

"We take a vote," Sonic asserted.

"I agree with Knuckles," Silver said, giving Blaze an aplogetic look. "We shouldn't refuse help. And honestly, I'd like to get back home."

So that made Amy and Blaze against and Knuckles and Silver for.

Sonic saw Tails' indecision and sighed. "Well, I really don't want to work with Eggman, and I have faith in Tails. If we need a machine, then I know you can build it, right buddy?"

Tails bit his lip. "Well...I've worked with Eggman before. I really don't mind it. At the very least I could see what he has so far and build on it."

Now it was evenly split.

"We have an even number but I think Rouge would be against it," Sonic said.

"What makes you so sure about _that_?" Knuckles demanded.

"Because unlike _you,_ she realizes that Eggman always has a trick up his sleeve."

"Don't get try and start something, Sonic," Knuckles scowled.

"Wait," Blaze interrupted. "If Rouge is _stealing_ the Emeralds now...then why are we even having this conversation?"

"She's right," Amy said.

"But Eggman doesn't know that," Tails said. "Once we get his Chaos Emeralds, then we'll have all the leverage. He'll have to work on _our_ terms."

Tails could tell Sonic was being won over, but the hedgehog was still hesistant. Well, of course. Working with Eggman was always a last resort. And then there was Amy and her hammer...

"Maybe it's our turn to double cross _him_," Tails suggested, and saw Sonic perk up at this. Now he had him.

*******

**I know, too much dialogue in this chapter, but I couldn't help it. I'm really not great at adding description in with dialogue either. Next few chapters will be better. **


	10. I'm There For You

Chapter 10: I'm There For You

_Let them talk, I'll get the Emeralds_, Rouge thought to herself as she snuck through the corridors of the Egg Carrier. This was her _job_, after all.

Now, where was he keeping them? Her best guess was in the very center of the base and heavily guarded. Strangely enough, her wrist-comm/Chaos Emerald tracker was telling her the exact same thing. Her biggest objective would be to get there without being noticed. No problem.

Rouge peeked around the corner. Robots. Good, that meant she was getting warmer.

She analyzed the guards' patterns of movement, looking for a possible path to take to sneak by them. There were only two of them, making the typical parallel paths in front of a door. Rouge could never understand why so many guards did this; it left the door unguarded about half the time. That would have to be enough for her. Since the robots weren't looking up, she could fly over them, zoom in and try to crack the code before they turned again. If not, she'd have to fight them.

Rouge took wing and hovered at the spot right above the door, waiting for the guards to pass...Now.

She dove downwards and quickly analyzed the lock. Within a few seconds she cracked the code and was in. Too easy, she thought. _Is that all you got, Eggy?_

The treasure hold. It almost seemed like too big of a room for only holding a few Chaos Emeralds. Eggman wasn't exactly an art collector. Rouge did a quick scan of the room, and spotted the Chaos Emeralds immediately. The cyan and clear jewels were both trapped inside 2 glass columns.

_I can fix that. _

Rouge prepared herself to slip in and take them. Once she did, she knew the alarm would go off and she'd have to get out fast. Rouge was just about to launch her kick to break the glass when a voice interrupted her.

"I've been expecting you."

Eggman. Of course. He wasn't stupid enough to make it this easy. It didn't matter that he was here, though: Rouge wouldn't let herself be distracted. Besides, he wasn't here, it was just his voice, over the loudspeaker...

"Always the renegade, weren't you?" Eggman continued. "Going against your own teams' wishes once again. But then again, you really _aren't_ one of them, are you?"

Rouge paused._ Focus_, she commanded herself. But something about what he said bothered her.

"Oh no," the doctor continued, his voice low yet mocking. "Rouge is always out for number one. That's why she steals the emeralds when her friends are about to give me theirs."

"Don't try and fool me," Rouge snapped.

"I'm not, dear. Why don't you take a look for yourself?"

Suddenly a large monitor lit up on the wall. Knuckles appeared. "Alright, Eggman, we'll work with you," he said.

A trick. Surely. Then again, Knuckles had been known to be fooled by Eggman before. It was something she'd have to help him work on.

But why would everyone else go a long with it? No, this was a trick. But a believable one.

She'd hung around here long enough. Rouge launched her powerful kick, shattering the glass that held the Emeralds and snatched up the jewels. She then turned and headed for the door, but blocking her way was a huge robot that took up half the room. It had to be at least 100 feet tall and had numerous claws protruding from its body.

How had she not heard it approaching? Dang it, she'd let Eggman distract her. The doc sure could be crafty. But she was craftier.

One of the claws reached for her, and Rouge jumped out of the way. She managed to get a few kicks in the tough, steel hide before one of the claws grabbed her. There were just so many of them, and the bat couldn't fight it by herself. Rouge cursed and struggled to get free, but the grip was like a vice.

"It's a pity you had to switch sides, Rouge."

The bat managed to bring her wrist up to her mouth. "Knuckles I need help," she pleaded.

Upon seeing how distressed Rouge looked on the small monitor of his wrist-comm, Knuckles lost it.

"EGGMAN!" he roared, causing the whole team to jump back. "I thought we had a deal here!"

"She was the one who broke it. Did you want me to just let her steal my Emeralds?"

"I thought-" Knuckles let out another roar and took off further into the Egg Carrier. If Rouge was hurt, heads were seriously gonna roll.

The echidna barely noticed all the robots that now cluttered the corridor. His fists worked like pistons, crumpling robots left and right. He should have known Eggman wouldn't keep his deal. What happened to good, old fashioned _honesty_?

Knuckles watched as Sonic sped up ahead of him in his spin dash, destroying a whole line of robots that had been in his way. Sonic then stopped and glanced at his wrist-comm, looking for a signal to tell them where Rouge was. Knuckles paused and the rest of the team caught up with them.

"She's in there," Sonic said, and took off again, spin dashing more robots. The team followed Sonic in the door, and sized up the robot holding Rouge. Knuckles wasted no time, jumping up and punching out the claw. He managed to break off the bottom part, catching Rouge and shielding her from the fall by landing on his feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am now," Rouge said.

"Oh, I'm almost touched," Eggman said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "It's a pity. I would have absolutely cherished working with you. I guess I'll have to resort to _destroying_ you instead. Ho ho ho ho ho!"

Suddenly they were assaulted with a bunch of smaller, faster bots, distracting them from the much larger robot, which had put up a shield just like the ones the ships had. Everyone tried to attack it while dodging the smaller robots, but neither Knuckles' fists, Sonic's spin dash, Amy's hammer, Blaze's fire balls, nor Silver hurling smaller robots at it could land any damage. However, the robot could still attack them.

"Sonic we have to get out of here!" Tails cried desperately as he avoided a laser blast.

"I'll hold it back, you all run!" Silver said as he focused on just the large robot, paralyzing it.

Liking the idea very much, Sonic grabbed his girlfriend and best friend by their wrists and zipped back to the X-Tornado. Knuckles and Rouge followed him, but Blaze stayed right next to Silver, fending off the smaller robots for him.

"Blaze, go!" Silver commanded, straining against holding back the huge robot.

"I'm not leaving you," Blaze said fiercely, locking her golden eyes with his.

"You have to," Silver insisted. Out of everyone he wanted _Blaze _to be safe.

"No, Silver. You can't get out of here fast enough," the cat said, and then gasped, but it was too late. The bot came out of nowhere and struck Silver from behind, causing the hedgehog to double over in pain.

"SILVER!" Blaze yelled and destroyed the offending robot with a fireball before catching Silver's now unconscious body before he sunk all the way to the floor. No, no, he couldn't be _dead_...Blaze looked at him desperately, willing him to come back. "Silver, please," she begged, dread turning her stomach into knots. When she heard Eggman's laughter, though, she realized she had a bigger problem.

Silver wasn't holding back the robot anymore.

With a strength she didn't know she possessed, Blaze gathered Silver under her arm. It was hard; he was so heavy and strong, but she somehow managed. Blaze hightailed it out of there, aware of the robot on her heels. She would be much faster under normal circumstances, but not when she was carrying a hedgehog that weighed more than she did.

Blaze met Sonic halfway; he'd already gotten the others out and had come back for them.

Sonic's green eyes got wide. "Silver-"

"No time," Blaze snapped and rushed for the X-Tornado. She felt Sonic grab Silver from her but before she could protest, he was gone. Then Sonic came back, grabbing her wrist and pulling her at supersonic speed back to the plane.

"Tails, MOVE!" Sonic yelled as he jumped in the seat right behind him.

"I'm going!" he said, and started the engine.

Blaze sat in the last compartment, cradling Silver in her lap, Amy right in front of them.

"He's gonna be ok," the pink hedgehog reassured, letting go of Silver's wrist. "He still has a pulse."

Blaze stroked Silver's quills, willing him to come back to reality. Silver had never been injured this badly before. Blaze hated to think what would have happened if she hadn't insisted on staying with him. She was surprised at her desperation, her _need _to see that he was okay.

Suddenly she felt Silver move slightly, and his eyelids twitch. _Thank goodness. _The injured hedgehog groaned slightly and his amber eyes made an appearance.

Silver squinted as light flooded into his sight, trying to make sense of where he was. In a plane. Wha- oh. The battle. The robot-

Suddenly he was being hugged. By _Blaze_. Oh goodness, he was in her _lap_ and her arms were around him, clutching him tightly to her body-

He was quite sure that he was about to pass out again when Blaze let go of him.

"You're ok," she breathed, and Silver felt her breath on his cheek. "I mean, you _are _right?" Blaze asked, her eyes wide with worry. She just couldn't _lose_ him.

"Yeah," Silver said awkwardly, feeling his face get warm. "Just...my head's killing me. But I'm fine." He tried to readjust himself but jeez, these compartments were only meant to hold one person, so he and Blaze sat squished up really close...

"Silver don't," Blaze said, gently placing a hand on his furry chest to settle him. Yes, he was certainly going to faint again. "Just relax."

Sure would be easier if she wasn't this close to him-

Suddenly the plane lurched, and Silver was forced right on top of Blaze. Blushing profusely, the hedgehog tried to right himself, but he really didn't have the strength to move at that point.

"Sorry guys," Tails said from the pilot seat. "But Eggman's not finished with us yet. He's sending more ships at us."

"Use the lasers," Sonic suggested.

"I can't, they have those dang shields up," Tails said. Add one more thing to his to-do list: figure out a way to pierce those shields.

Silver tried to look up at the incoming ships. This would be up to him again. He needed his _mind_ right now, but Blaze was _right under _him, not to mention the pounding headache he had.

_Doesn't matter. Suck it up. _

Summoning all the strength he had left, Silver righted himself, then raised his hands and focused on the ships.

Blaze watched the hedgehog with complete admiration. He'd been out cold just a minute ago, and here he was, trying to save all of them. For the third time.

Ignoring his headache, Silver sent a psychic wave to encase one of the ships, then sent it hurling into the one next to it, creating a domino effect that wiped out the whole line.

BOOM. The ships were gone.

Silver collapsed back on his seat, spent, his breaths coming out in short but quick gasps. Blaze put her arm around him, comforting him. He was so tough...

"_Silver_?" Knuckles turned around and asked, bewildered. "I thought you were _dead_ back there."

"Hedgehogs don't die easily," Silver responded, resting his head against Blaze's shoulder.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Sonic agreed from a few compartments up.

**Good thing Silver has Blaze, huh? Not to mention Rouge and Knuckles. :) See, Sega, having these characters dating each other would make the franchise much better! But I digress. :)  
**


	11. Could This Be Love?

Chapter 11: Could This Be Love?

"Chao chao chao?"

"I don't know, Cheese," Cream held her chao tightly as tears started to form in her eyes. "I thought they'd be back by now, too..."

Cream understood why Tails had wanted her to stay behind. She realized how dangerous these missions could be, and was glad Tails had been thoughtful enough to tell her not to come. Sometimes, though, she wished she would grow up faster so she could be more than just a cheerleader.

Cream had looked up to Tails as long as she could remember and was impressed by how he seemed to know everything. Tails could always come up with a way to help his friends, no matter what. And he never, ever bragged about his abilities.

Maybe he wasn't on the same plane physically as Sonic or Knuckles, but Tails found his own way to contribute. Actually, Cream liked that Tails wasn't big on violence. Neither was she.

So she'd stayed behind at his wish, although she'd worried about them to whole time. And since it was raining, Cream really had nothing to do besides watch TV. Her Momma had been doing some baking, so Cream had ended up helping her and decided to bring some over to Tails' workshop so that the team could eat when they got back.

So here she was, holding onto Cheese, staring out the rain splattered window, waiting to hear the familiar hum off the X-Tornado. She really, really hoped they were alright. She strained her eyes, searching for any sign-

There they were. Oh, thank goodness. Cream jumped from her seat and raced for the door, Cheese in tow. The rabbit stood in the garage and watched as Tails guided his plane into it's spot. The X-Tornado came to a halt and the different compartments opened up. Cream was relieved to see all 7 of them hop down, Sonic first, although he landed a little shakily, and then Tails.

"Cream?" the fox asked, a little shocked to see her here. Not that he minded...

"Is everyone ok?" Cream asked.

"Well, we can still breathe," Knuckles grumbled as he leaped down.

Cream noticed they were all covered in cuts and bruises. Silver, though, looked the worst of all. The hedgehog had to be helped down by Blaze.

"Yeah, we're fine," Tails said. "We got a little caught up in the bad weather, so that's why it took so long."

"I'm glad everyone made it back safely," Cream said. "Momma and I made you all some food."

"Food?" Sonic echoed. "Oh, thanks Cream." He sped into Tails' house, followed by 5 starving teenagers. Everyone except Tails. _He_ had to refill the X-Tornado with gas. It'd been a habit he'd gotten himself into ever since that one time he'd almost run out in mid flight. Sonic had been so mad at him for that. Ah, good times.

"Tails, aren't you going to eat?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he said, lugging a gas can up to the tank, very conscious of Cream's eyes watching him. He hadn't expected her to be here when they got back. And for her to think to bring food? It wasn't that he minded her being there, it was just-

The can slipped out his hands and started spilling gasoline all over the floor. Tails cursed softly and hurried to grab it before it made too big of a mess.

"Oh Tails, let me help you," Cream said and she went to grab some old rags to absorb the spill.

Tails watched the girl hurry away, feeling embarrassed. Usually he was so careful, so coordinated, so methodical, so _good with his hands_...he'd never dropped the gas can before. Yes, there was something seriously wrong with him right now.

Cream came back and got on her knees, pushing towel into the spill to try and absorb it. Tails started to bend down, but Cream lifted a hand and placed it squarely on his chest to stop him.

"No, Tails, you go eat, I'll do this," she insisted.

"Thanks, Cream," Tails told her. "You know you never fail to make me feel better."

Cream looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. "Really Tails?"

"Of course," Tails said with a smile.

Cream looked down. "Sometimes I feel so useless," she said softly. "Like I wish I could just grow up so I could help more."

"Ah, Cream, don't say that. No one is _useless_. But I know how you feel," Tails said, sighing. "I mean, I'm just Sonic's little brother who gets in the way. But you know what?" Tails asked, raising his blue eyes to meet Cream's. "Not everyone can be a big hero. We can all just do our part."

Cream's eyes got big and then she hugged Tails, prompting him to blush.

"Thanks, Tails, you're right," she said, and then released him. "You should probably go eat now, though..."

"Uh, ok, thanks," Tails said, fighting his blush. His stomach was growling anyway.

He walked into his kitchen, hoping that the redness on his cheeks was gone, and was greeted by questioning glances.

"I had to fill up the X-Tornado," he explained as he filled his plate and sat down. He had filled it up, right? Nope. Crap, he'd have to do that once everyone left. His to-do list was getting bigger by the minute...

Tails noticed Amy was smiling at him, but she was the only one who was, as everyone else was stuffing their face. What was her deal?

Cream came in just then, and Tails noticed her dress was stained with some of the gasoline. Thank goodness everyone was distracted.

"I'm going home now," she announced. "Momma's probably worried about me."

"Alright Cream, thanks for the food," Amy said, and everyone mumbled their agreement through full mouths.

Tails watched her go and then turned back to the table, but caught eyes with Amy halfway back. Crap. She was looking at him, like _knowingly_. Amy glanced at the door and then back at Tails, smirking.

_Was it really that obvious? _Tails wondered. No, it was just Amy. She thought everyone was in love.

Amy suddenly giggled, and Sonic looked at her. "Oh, nothing Sonic," she babbled. "I'll tell you later."

Sonic smiled and shook his head before putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Amy, Amy, Amy," Sonic said affectionately, "I think it's time for you to head home as well."

"But I'm not finished eating yet. Some of us actually _chew_ our food, you know," Amy teased him.

"So we're calling it a night?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I think some rest would benefit all of us," Tails said. "Silver and Blaze, you two are welcome to crash here. Any of you, actually. I have plenty of spare rooms."

"Thanks," Silver said, relieved they'd be able to get some good rest tonight.

"I better check on the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"Don't worry about me, hon," Rouge said.

"Me neither," Sonic said. "You ready to go, Amy?"

She nodded and stood up.

"We'll see you all tomorrow," Sonic said and the two hedgehogs left. Rouge and Knuckles left soon afterwards.

Tails got up from the table and showed his two visitors their rooms.

"Thanks, Tails," Silver said, and the fox nodded at him and then went off to go to bed himself.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Blaze asked Silver as the two friends lingered at the threshold of their respective rooms.

"Yeah, I'll be better in the morning," Silver assured her.

"Alright," Blaze said, but she continued to stare into his eyes, considering telling him. Sometimes Blaze felt like she could tell Silver anything, and other times her tongue was tied.

"You..." she started and then paused. There was no getting out of it now that she had started. "You were brave today," she said simply.

Silver frowned a little. "I did what I had to. I mean, did you expect me to not...?"

She didn't know why it was so awkward now. Oh, what was she doing? Silver looked like he was about to collapse.

"You're right, sorry," she said. "I'll let you rest." Blaze started to turn but Silver placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's ok. If you wanna talk. I mean, it looks like there's something bothering you."

He was probably the only one who could read her so well. It was true, there were some thoughts running through her head, but she wasn't ready to share them with him just yet. Eventually, yes, certainly, but not until she could get them in order herself.

"You want to go home, don't you?" Silver pressed. He knew sometimes Blaze needed a little prompting to open up. He treasured every word she shared with him.

"I do," Blaze affirmed.

That was it? Silver sighed. Why did she always have to be so...locked up and mysterious? Why couldn't she share her thoughts, at least once in a while?

"I don't know if I do or not," the hedgehog admitted.

Blaze looked at him strangely. "Why not?"

"Because," he continued and leaned against the wall. Maybe his head was killing him but there was no way he was going to leave Blaze when she was bothered. "This world is so peaceful. Our world seems downright cruel by comparison, with nothing but pain, fear, and fighting. I mean, _that_ was all we knew, and coming here, these guys just took us in no questions asked, fought beside us...it kinda counteracts the homesickness. There's no all-out war going on, and there's working together, friendliness...It's just nice here."

Blaze watched him quietly, feeling the truth of his words. Yes, compared to their world this was paradise. Yet, her duty, the Sol Emeralds...

"You know we can't stay here," she said softly, not meaning to scold him.

"Oh I know," Silver acknowledged. "But I was just thinking it'd be nice if we could."

"Yes, it would." Blaze agreed. She studied the hedgehog for a moment. He looked exhausted, but she could tell he was trying to be strong. For _her_. He was never failing to try and impress her. Well, he had today.

"I won't keep you anymore," Blaze said. "You need your rest."

For a second, Silver wondered, perhaps hoped, if she would kiss him. But the cat merely turned and headed for her room. _Darn._

"Good night, Blaze," he called to her down the hallway.

"Good night, Silver."

Blaze slinked off to her own room, shut the door behind her, kicked off her shoes and socks, and climbed into bed. She pulled the unfarmiliar sheets around her as thoughts swirled around in her head.

Silver had really impressed her today. Usually so emotionally dependent on her, Silver was showing that he could stick up for himself, do his own thing, even disagree and defy her. She'd always known he had a backbone, it was just she knew he wanted to impress her.

Blaze had often entertained thoughts that he _liked_ her, but she could never be sure if it was love or just brotherly affection. She never was good at discerning feelings, especially not her own.

And what _were_ hers?

Well, whatever they were, they were enough to keep her up on a night she was physically and mentally exhausted.

When he'd almost died, she had been desperate to know that he was ok. She never realized how much she needed Silver. It was true, though: without him she was alone. Truly. In their darker, more evil world where you could never trust anyone, she had found a friend. He was her connection to the outside world, the only one who truly understood her, or took the time to try to. Silver was truly all she _had_. And...

She loved him.

The thought came so suddenly that Blaze sat straight up in her bed. What? Was that _possible_? Could this... this warmness, this affection, this care, this...this _need_...be love?

When she'd held him on the plane, he had been so close and she had feel his warmth, his strength, and their hearts had both been beating so fast...and she had been so relieved to see that he was ok. If he was, then she could be to.

Her mind was assailed with images, memories - Silver sticking up for her, Silver saving her from a nasty fall, Silver helping her fight Nega, Silver holding back the robot, Silver always right next to her, ready for whatever.

Silver, Silver, Silver, with those shiny quills and golden eyes. Her more than best friend.

A feeling, a tenderness started crawling in her chest and flowed through the rest of her body. Blaze put a hand on her heart and gave a rare smile. She loved him. Of course, it just made sense.

And then there was fear - fear of loving and losing, just like she'd lost her family. Fear of ruining her first and only friendship.

But this was why she would have to tell him: because she might not get another chance. One day, she would. Soon.

Tommorrow. Yes, _if_ she could work up the nerve and _if_ she could come up with the right words, she would tell Silver just how much he meant to her. Two big ifs.

The princess turned over onto her other side, but her mind and heart were too full for her to drift off to sleep just yet.


	12. Walk Me Home

**This is most certainly a _romantic_ chapter. I'm really proud of this, hope you all like it. :)**

Chapter 12: Walk Me Home

Rouge left Tails' workshop and was just about to take wing and head back to her house, when she heard someone calling her name. She turned. Knuckles was standing a few feet away, concern laced on his face. Rouge knew he didn't like to show weakness very often, and she was one of the only people who could draw it out of him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked, lessening the distance between them and taking her hands.

"Of course," Rouge said, not willing to meet his indigo eyes. Normally one of the best liars in the business, Rouge felt herself having to be honest with Knuckles. He did something to her, made her walls come down. And then there was something about what happened up there that had shaken her.

She felt Knuckles' large, powerful hands give her more delicate, feminine ones a squeeze.

"You know I care about you, right?" Suddenly his face was very close to hers, and it was impossible to _not_ meet his eyes.

Rouge wasn't accostomed to such..._tenderness_ from Knuckles, or from anyone. No one had ever bothered to treat her like a lady before. Every other guy she had dated had just been after one thing, but Knuckles...he respected her and loved her, even though she sort of represented everything he was against.

When she'd seen him rush in after her, not caring about his own safety, how he'd been _pissed_ to see her hurt...Rouge realized he truly loved _her_ and cared about her well-being. This unconditional love...she realized it's what she'd really needed and had been seeking all along.

"I know you do," Rouge told him. "I care about you, too."

Knuckles smiled and then pressed his lips against hers. Rouge leaned in deeper, letting go of his hands and placing them on his chest. Knuckles wasn't exactly the best kisser in the world, but atleast he was passionate. She'd take the true love over the kissing any day. And besides, he'd get better with practice. She'd be happy to teach him.

Suddenly he pulled away just a little, so their noses touched, yet he could still talk to her.

"Just to let you know, any time you need bailing out...I'll be there," Knuckles said. "But now: I do believe I made you a promise. And I always try and keep my word."

Rouge's eyes lit up. So he hadn't forgotten.

"Would you like to come with me and check on the Master Emerald?"

"Does this mean you're going to let me have it?" Rouge teased him, her eyes dancing.

"No," he said. "But you can come look at it any time."

"Oh Knuckie," Rouge said and hugged him, tenderly nuzzling his shoulder. "You really know how to give a gal the best presents."

"Now don't get any ideas," Knuckles said roughly, though he was blushing like mad. "It stays where it is."

Rouge didn't care. She knew he had to act all tough, but he cared for her. It was so obvious.

She relased the echidna from the hug and he took her hand. The couple then started heading for Angel Island.

"So is it true that you really were going to work with Eggman?" Rouge asked him.

Knuckles looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah...I guess I just trust people too easily."

"I don't know, you were always suspicous of me trying to steal your Master Emerald..." she teased him.

"Was I wrong?" Knuckles asked, looking at her sideways. The two shared a rare laugh.

"But you're different though," Knuckles added, then wished he hadn't. Crap, now he was going to have to tell her his _feelings_..._I am so not cut out for this_. Words always failed him around this girl. As did his whole thought process. She had the two things he could never counter well: looks and intelligence.

"Oh?" Rouge asked. "And how so?"

"Well..." he started. "You're beautiful." Gah, he normally didn't say things like this, but she really _was..._Yes, brutal honesty had its shortcomings.

Could he really blush any _more_? Good thing it was dark outside. Then again, being a bat, Rouge had excellent night vision. Curses.

Rouge didn't know what to say. It was nothing to hear that she was beautiful; it was simply the truth. But to hear _Knuckles_ say it...it meant something. Not only because she knew he wouldn't just say something like that...but also because she was falling more in love with this echidna every day, hour they spent together.

She felt heat on her cheeks and then she was really shocked. It took a lot for _her_ to blush, but now it was just walking hand in hand in the rain through the forest as the man she was in love with called her beautiful. _So you are finally going to admit that you love him?_

_Yes. _

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied. "Do you know why I've always liked you, Knuckie?"

The echidna glanced at her, relieved that he didn't have to keep talking.

"You don't try and fool anyone," she said. "You are who you are. And I could always respect that about you."

"Even when I yelled at you?"

"Mmm," the bat said. "Especially then. Because you're so cute when you're mad."

Yes, he certainly could blush more.

Knuckles just nodded. He was tired, honestly, and was a little anxious to check on the Emerald.

The couple finally made it to Angel Island after walking the remaining miles in the rain. The echidna and the bat stood in front of the Master Emerald, trying to admire it despite their being no sun to illuminate it.

This was ground zero to them. What he had sworn to protect and she had sworn to steal. So in a way, it was both of theirs.

"You know," Rouge said. "Whenever I come here, it's to see you, and not the Emerald."

Knuckles snorted. "Right, like I believe that," he said, although he was a little touched.

"Hm. See if I ever come back again."

"Oh, I have no doubts you'll be back here."

Rouge smirked and gave him another kiss. "See you later, handsome."

"Good night, Rouge."

Then the bat flew off, eager to get some sleep. Knuckles was pretty tired himself. He lay down in his usual spot in front of the Emerald.

He'd had never been scared of the huge beasts that had tried to steal his Emerald...but Rouge had always struck a little fear into his heart. Maybe it was because she was so tricky.. Or beautiful. She was just intimidating, becuase Knuckles knew fighting her was a battle he couldn't win. He never liked to fight girls anyway, but this one...she always seemed to have the upperhand. It infuriated him how she was so cunning and gorgeous and manipulative. But back then...he hadn't just been afraid she would steal the Master Emerald. She had been stealing his heart, too, one piece at a time.

And now? He had ended up giving it to her. Strange how that worked out.

...xxx...xxx...

_This will never, ever get old_, Sonic thought to himself. Running with Amy in his arms. Could there be anything better?

Well, maybe if his ankle didn't feel like it was on fire. And if it wasn't still raining. Darn water always ruined everything. It had made him slip on the wing of the X-Tornado and turn his ankle.

Sonic felt the need to slow down a little after running a few miles, as the pain in his ankle was almost unbearable. Now it was just pain, pain, pain, pain instead of_ painpainpainpain_. He was hoping beyond hope Amy wouldn't notice. Usually she watched him like a hawk, but maybe she was just tired now. All of them were.

"So what were you giggling about back there?" Sonic asked her.

"Oh," Amy said. "Just Tails and Cream."

"Tails and Cream?" Sonic echoed. "What about them?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sonic, are you really that clueless? They obviously like each other."

"You think?"

"I _know_."

"What makes you so sure?"

"How Tails lingered in the garage when we all went to eat and he came up with that _lame_ excuse of having to fill up the X-Tornado. And he's been acting...strange."

Sonic looked down at her strangely. "How do you notice stuff like that?"

"Like how I'm noticing that you're practically limping?"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic feigned ignorance. Crap crap crap. He slowed down a little. "I'm... just tired."

"Aren't we all?" Amy said to Sonic's relief. He really dodged a bullet there.

He dropped her off at her house, and was about to give a kiss goodnight and catch some shut eye, but Amy pulled away from him.

"Sonic..." Amy said as she stood in the threshold, frowing a little. She hated the thought of him sleeping outside in this weather. "Are you sure you don't wanna..." she gestured inside.

Sonic felt his face grow hot. "Uh...Amy, I don't think...we shouldn't...uh, we're not_ married_..." he said awkwardly, diverting his eyes.

Amy's eyes flew open. "Oh don't be such a _perv_," she said, and slapped him, although her own muzzle grew red at the thought. "I have a nice fluffy couch you can sleep on."

Sonic considered. He'd planned on sleeping on her rooftop tonight, just like he had so many times before (even before they had started dating). Of course, he'd never told her that, but sometimes he'd just had to make sure that she was safe. And by sleeping on her roof, he would ensure that if anything came to get her, they'd have to deal with _him_ first.

But tonight, with it still pouring down rain and the wind blowing, and after that tough fight they'd had... why not let Amy pamper him for once? Besides, he really owed her.

"Alright."

Amy let out a sigh of relief, and wasted no time in going to her linen closet and pulling out a comforter and 3 pillows. Sonic followed her into her house, wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

"You spoil me, Amy. I don't need-"

"Sonic, don't try and argue with me. It's been a long day and you need your rest," Amy said firmly and walked right past him, carrying the pile of softness. Sonic followed her back to the couch and watched as she so carefully and lovingly set up a place for him to sleep, readjusting the pillows atleast 3 times.

Sonic couldn't help but smile to himself. He knew Amy really cared about him, and honestly, sleeping on the couch wouldn't be too bad. Sonic couldn't help but notice, as he watched her work, how much of a figure she was developing. Amy was really growing up into a pretty, sweet, brave young woman. And she was all his.

"Is this alrght?" Amy turned and asked him when she'd finished. The blush on his muzzle revealed he _had_ been checking her out. She knew it; Amy could always tell when Sonic was looking at her. The thought made her redden.

Sonic examined the spread. "It's way better than how I usually sleep," he said, smiling at his girl.

"Well, aren't you going to give me a goodnight kiss?" Amy said and battered her eyelashes.

The next thing she knew, Sonic was embracing her and kissing her in quick succession, rapidly planting his lips all over her muzzle in short pecks. Amy gasped a little at the suddeness, but her air supply was further cut off when Sonic went for her lips. Amy kissed him back firmly, their lips dancing together, each enjoying the amazing explosion of feelings of being in each other's arms and making out. Amy gently stroked his back quills, causing Sonic to shiver a little from the pleasure of her gentle, loving touch.

Sonic pulled back slightly, panting from the rush, and studying Amy's now blushing face. It wasn't fair that she was this pretty. No one should be able to capture a guy's heart like this.

"I've been wanting to do that all day. And you know how much I hate waiting," Sonic whispered.

"How did you get to be such a _good kisser?"_

"From kissing _you,_ of course."

"You _better not _be kissing anyone else."

"I don't _need_ to."

Sonic couldn't help it, he just _had _to kiss her again. He leaned forward, letting their lips touch again, this time more delicately. Amy kissed him back, ever so sweetly. When their lips parted again, Amy lowered her nose to nuzzle his chest, bringing a smile up Sonic's face. Her bang-quills brushed his muzzle.

"Does this make up for everything I've done to you today?" Sonic whispered as he soothingly massaged her back.

"Mmm hmmm," Amy responded and drank in the brilliance of his emerald green eyes.

"You'd better get to bed, Ames. I have a feeling we're gonna have another big day tomorrow."

"Mmm, okay," she said reluctantly, and the two hedgehogs untangled themselves. Amy backed away but lingered at the corner of the living room, taking in the wonderful view of Sonic. He was so mind-numbingly good looking.

"Good night, Sonic."

"Good night, Amy."

Sonic winked at her and watched her disappear behind the corner, almost wishing there could be more, but knowing it wasn't right. They were too young. They weren't married.

Sonic sat down on the couch and started taking off his shoes. The left one came off without a hitch, but when he pulled the right one he winced as it revealed his now swollen and purplish ankle. Sonic gently touched it. Tender.

He really _had_ sprained it. It didn't matter though: he wasn't going to let an ankle sprain put him out of commission. Hopefully it'd would go away by tomorrow; he really did heal well. Sonic let go of his leg and climbed under the covers, only to fall into a deep sleep.

**What? Don't look at me like that. I mean, there has to be _some_ morality on this website. **

***steps off soapbox* Hope you all liked this chapter, I think it's some of the best Knouge I've ever written. The SonAmy...I've written better but I still like this scene.**


	13. Taking Stock

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys! **

********

Chapter 13: Taking Stock

The sun was up, and that meant Sonic was, too. He rolled over and a pillow fell on the floor, reminding Sonic that he was at Amy's. He wearily opened his eyes and the bright red digits of a clock greeted him.

_Are you kidding?_ That couldn't be right. He never slept 10 hours all at once. He needed only 4 or 5 hours usually to function, as long as he had plenty of cat naps during the day. Sonic blamed Amy's couch.

Sonic jumped off, and had to bite his tongue to keep from yelping out in pain. _Dang it_. His ankle was still messed up. He sat back down and took it in his hand. The swelling had gone down considerably, but it was still a purplish color.

He had been hoping that it would have healed overnight. Things like cuts and bruises never stayed on him for very long, but this was a sprained ankle. He _hoped_. Sonic wouldn't let himself consider that it may be broken.

Ah well, he'd just have to suck it up and hope that Amy or anybody else didn't notice. If they did, they'd force him to rest it awhile, and the prospect of not being forced to sit down for a whole day scared him.

Sonic sighed as he pulled his socks and shoes back on and headed for the kitchen. He started looking around for something to eat, but realized it'd be better not to make noise and wake Amy up. He'd do better to go on a run first, check out how the gang was doing. Amy was usually one to sleep in, anyway.

After pulling out a pen and paper, he scrawled a quick note down so she wouldn't worry:

_Amy,_  
_I'm on a run. I'll be back later to pick you up,_  
_Sonic._

He'd gotten to the door before he paused. _Dude, that note was awful. You gotta make it sound more _romantic.

Sonic frowned and went back to the note. He had no patience for this type of thing, but had to do it for her sake.

Uh...what to add?! Sonic bit his lip as he studied it, then added the word love before his name. _I guess that's good enough....Besides, I'll probably be back before she wakes up anyway._

Sonic zipped out the door. He was pleased to see that it wasn't cloudy today, though the blue sky was obscured with a thick haze. As long as it didn't rain again.

In a about a minute he was inside Tails' workshop, greeting his best friend. The fox had his back to Sonic and was hunched over at his desk.

"Hey Tails."

The fox turned, shocking Sonic by how frazzled he looked.

"Woah, man. Did you get any sleep?"

Tails rubbed his eyes. "A little. But I couldn't at first. My mind just started doing calculations by itself and I figured it'd be better to write them down so I did. Good news, though: I calculated when the dimensions are going to become parallel again."

Sonic blinked, feeling a little guilty. He'd slept _too_ well last night...

"Did what you find help you to sleep any better?"

"Yes and no," Tails said. "We have more time than I thought we did, but also a short window."

"Look, don't worry," Sonic said. "Are you sure you can function on only a few hours?"

Tails shrugged, and Sonic frowned. They were all in pretty bad shape now: his ankle, Tails like this, not to mention _Silver_...

"Hey, how's Silver and Blaze doing?"

"They're fine," Tails said, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "They're in there, eating with everyone else."

"Everyone_ else_?" Had he really slept in that late?

"Yeah, we've been waiting on you," Tails said casually.

Sonic rushed off into Tails' dining room. Sure enough, everyone was gathered around the breakfast table. Even-

"Sonic!" Amy said and jumped from the table to run and hug him.

"I thought you were still asleep," Sonic said as he accepted her embrace.

"You were sleeping like a baby on the couch and I didn't want to wake you," she whispered, not wanting to make it public knowledge he'd slept at her house.

"Thanks."

Amy then released him and went and sat back down.

"So did you all come up with a plan while I was gone?" Sonic asked, taking a seat next to Amy.

"No, we were waiting for you," Tails said as he came into his dining room.

"Heh heh. Sorry."

"Well, now that you're here..." Knuckles said and brought out his 4 Chaos Emeralds. "We now have 6 of these and 1 Sol Emerald. Any ideas on where the others could be?"

"Well, Eggman's out," Sonic said.

"We should never count him out," Tails reminded.

"I think we can this time," Rouge said. "If he had anymore Chaos Emeralds I would have found them in there."

"We should be able to track down the last Chaos Emerald no problem," Tails said. "It's the Sol Emeralds I'm not sure about."

"Couldn't you build another tracking device?" Amy asked.

The fox drooped a little. "Well, yeah, I _could_. It's just, I'm working on the dimension-hopping machine right now."

"Oh, didn't you say you figured out when the dimensions would become stable?" Silver asked.

"Yeah," Tails said, and bit his lip, trying to put it in layman's terms.

"Think about it like this," he started and held up two hands, palms facing each other. "These are the two dimensions." He then moved his hands to form an X. "This is what Sol Control caused: an overlap or a crossing. But that's not all: both sets of Emeralds are in the same dimension and that's a lot of concentrated energy. So they're reacting and changing both dimensions, making them become more aligned." Tails then moved his crossed hands slowly up and towards each other until they were parallel, forming a flat surface. "This is the point we need to use the Emeralds to send you two back home. If we use them any other time, we may cause another tear, then we'll have 2 tears and repairing them won't be easy."

Tails surveyed the team. Amy and Knuckles looked lost, but the other 4 more or less seemed to follow.

"How long until they're completely in line?" Blaze asked.

"Not exactly sure...but looks to be about a week, more or less."

"That long?" Blaze asked, a little disappointed.

Tails nodded. "More than likely less, though, because of all the energy that's in this world."

"A week is plenty of time," Sonic said. "So there's no need for you to be stressed. We can help you with the machine."

"But in the meantime, we track down the Emeralds," Blaze said.

Nods all around the table.

"Blaze," Knuckles said, "Since you're a guardian, you can sense the Sol Emeralds' prescence, right?"

"I can," Blaze said and pulled out her Emerald. "But their power doesn't feel as strong here. It may work."

"So that's our plan?" Sonic asked. "Just going around looking for Emeralds?"

"You have a better one?" Knuckles asked.

"No....it just seems so _boring_," Sonic said and shrugged. He turned to Amy, but the girl was biting her lip.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can count me out," Amy said.

"Why?" Sonic said. _Don't bail on me, Amy. If you don't come I'll really be bored...._

"Well, I promised Cream I'd take her to the mall today. This was before all this happened and I really _hate_ to break dates with someone..." She looked apologetically at Sonic.

"As long as you two are going shopping..." Tails produced a list. "Do you think you could pick up some parts for me?"

Amy took the paper from him and scanned it. "Uh, Tails? This is like Greek to me..."

"All you have to do is hand it to the clerk and he'll find them for you," Tails assured. "I'd really appreciate it."

Amy frowned. Hanging around an electronics store was not her idea of a good time. "Tails, why don't-" her eyes lit up as an idea hit her. Of course. It was almost too perfect. "Why don't _you_ go with Cream?"

The fox blushed. "Uh, I have to stay here and _work_-"

"You work too much. And I don't think Cream will _mind_ going with _you_ instead of me. I think she likes you actually," Amy said with a wink. She had been hoping to talk with Cream about just that, but having them go together was even better.

Now Tails was completely red. "Uh, no I probably bore her to _death_-"

Amy stood up and pulled out her hammer. "Tails, you are going to the mall with Cream," she said in a threatening voice.

Tails jumped back. "Okay. I will," he said timidly.

"Great!" Amy said and her hammer disappeared. She grabbed Tails with two hands and dragged him to the door. "I'll call her and explain, you just have to show up. Don't worry, you'll have fun." She shoved the poor fox out of his own home and closed the door behind him.

She let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "_Guys_. They never do _anything_," she grumbled and sat down next to Sonic, who had found this whole episode hilarious.

"You really know how to make people blush," was all Silver could say.

Amy shrugged. "It's not my fault he gets embarrassed easily."

"Moving _on_," Knuckles said. "So do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, we go and look for Emeralds," Sonic said. "And I know just the thing."

********

**He he he. I loved writing this. Amy is so mean to her brother-in-law. ;) **


	14. Heads or Tails

**To my anonymous reviewer: You're right. This is meant to be a romance story, my adventure just serves as the back drop or setting if you will. My whole purpose for writing this was to strengthen the Sonic/Amy and Knuckles/Rouge relationships as well as to pair up Silver/Blaze and Tails/Cream. And about the Shadow thing-I'd already planned on adding him to this story. **

**Anywho...This is my attempt at Tailream/Crails. Just to let you know, I'm magically making them older: Tails is now 12 and Cream is 10. I know, I know, but I can't do a romance between an 8 and 6 year old, I'm _sorry_. BTW, here's my ages for everyone else (Amy-13, Sonic-15, Silver-14, Blaze-15/16, Knuckles-16, Rouge-18). **

**One more thing: I considered adding some bitterness about Cosmo in here, but decided against it. Tails has moved on. To Cream. :) **

**********

Chapter 14: Heads or Tails

Tails hovered about 50 feet above Station Square Mall, wondering how in the world he had gotten himself into this situation. Yes, he could very well blame Amy, but _he_ had brought up the list and it had only naturally followed that he would get to go with Cream. It solved two problems: his need of parts and Cream's need of a date. No, no, bad choice of words-it wasn't a date. It was....a meeting up between two friends that might possibly have feelings for each other.

As if there was a difference.

The fox landed right outside the mall, letting his namesakes flow behind him instead of propel him. His mind was going into overtime as usual, but this time he was considering something that had nothing to do with logic: his feelings.

Now, give this boy a pencil, paper, and calculator, and he could figure out anything you needed to know. But this? Why was this puzzling him now? There was no formula for this, nowhere he could plug in 'Tails' and 'Cream' and get a logical answer.

Yet on the other hand, it more than made sense. All of his other friends were basically paired up already. There was Sonic and Amy, the hero and the girl next door. Knuckles and Rouge, the guardian and the thief. Silver and Blaze, the soldier and the princess. And then there was himself and Cream, the two young ones that tried their hardest to contribute in their own special ways.

Tails had been genuinely happy for his older brothers when they'd gotten girlfriends, but he'd just been content to stay in his workshop, improving the X-Tornado or just tinkering around. It had crossed his mind more than a few times that there'd be a girl for him one day...but how had he missed seeing the girl right in front of him? Cream had always been there, cheering them on and up.

He'd seen what this stuff could do to people; Sonic had been a prime example. When he'd first started dating Amy, Sonic had been...giddy. Laughing for no reason. Always in a good mood. Yet, at the same time, forgetful. Spacey. Like his mind was always blissfully elsewhere.

Now, Tails had been noticing these latter symptoms in himself. But could he afford to let his mind be elsewhere right now?

Tails continued walking through the mall, looking for a glimpse of orange and peach fur, wondering why he felt so _nervous_. I mean, he'd had known Cream since, well, forever. And it's not like he'd never been to the store to pick up machine parts before.

Sure enough, he caught sight of the rabbit. She was standing next to a fountain, her back to him.

Oh, now there was the problem of how to approach her. As Tails walked closer to Cream, he suddenly felt this weird feeling in his heart.

And then he heard her voice.

It wasn't directed toward him; she hadn't noticed him yet, thank goodness. No, Cream was just singing softly to herself. Tails had never noticed she had such a nice voice before. If he had been afraid to approach her before, now he definitely didn't want to. He just wanted to keep listening to her sing. He couldn't make out the lyrics, but is was enough just to listen. yep, there was no way he was interrupting such a pretty song. Tails would just sneak off to get his parts and head back home.

_Tails, she's expecting you, remember_? What? Oh no, she was looking, waiting, for _him_?

He was trying to figure out whether this was better or worse when she turned, and he almost did, too.

"Tails?" Cream asked incredulously, but she smiled. How long had he been standing there? She hadn't expected to see him here, this had been something her and Amy had planned.

"Hi Cream," Tails said, trying to match her smile. She looked happy to see him, yet a little surprised. "Did Amy call and explain?"

Cream shook her head slowly. "Explain what?"

"Oh. Well, I need to pick up some parts, and Amy wanted to go with Sonic and them...so she decided it'd be better if I went with you instead."

"Oh, ok," Cream said, smiling at Amy's resourcefulness. "We'll make this fun!"

Tails nodded, and the two started walking down the aisles of the mall.

"So you have some parts to pick up?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take too long," Tails said, just realizing there was a good chance he was about to bore this girl to death. Yes, the way to impress a girl was certainly not dragging her through a geeks' store...

"We can take as long as you need, Tails," Cream assured. "Just get all the ones you need."

"Oh, I will. I got a list right here."

Cream swallowed and glanced sideways at him. "So how is it you got to be so smart, Tails?"

He blushed. "I'm not really that smart. I just...I like to build things."

"But you _are_ smart, Tails," Cream asserted. "Any time we need to know anything, you're always right there with an answer."

"Oh, it's no big deal. I just-when I was younger I've always felt the need to know how things work. So I would start taking things apart randomly, just to see how they worked and to see if I could put them back together. I then bought a ton of books, and those helped me to learn all about machines. So I'm pretty much self-taught. I started building more and more, bigger and harder stuff. I got a little frustrated at first, but soon it became so much fun to just work my brain and try and solve problems. I absolutely loved to see how you could take a bunch of spare parts that were basically useless by themselves and combine them to make them something whole and useful. The whole really is more than the sum of the parts. Oh, sorry...."

There, he'd done it again, babbling on and on...

But when Tails glanced back at the rabbit, he saw her chocolatey brown eyes were not glazed over with the boredom he had seen way too many times before. In fact, Cream had been listening attentively to the fox, entranced by how excited he'd been, his blue eyes gleaming. She actually thought he looked really cute when he was going on and on like that.

"No, go on, Tails. Please," she added ever so politely. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

And she really, genuinely did want to know why Tails liked machines so much. She knew that no one ever really took the time to listen to him. If there was anyone underappreciated, it was Tails. Sonic had Amy, and -Not for the first time, Cream wondered if what she felt for Tails was like what the two hedgehogs shared.

Cream's large ears listened attentively as Tails explained what each of the parts did as they went througout the store, and even though her brain didn't fully comprehend it, she did understand some of it. Or at least she tried to, and Tails gave her points for that.

"What are you going to do now?" Cream asked him as they left the electronics store.

"Oh, I was gonna head back to the workshop and start on that machine," Tails said casually, hoping beyond hope that she'd want to come with him. But there was little chance of that.

"We sure keep you busy," was all she said.

"I don't mind it."

Cream glanced at him. "Tails, why don't you do something fun first? You do so much work, and it's nice to have some time off..."

Tails considered. He really _did_ have to work today, but then again, his normally impeccable calculations said he had a whole week to finish the machine. No problem. So why not take some time and have fun with this girl? Besides, she'd probably been looking forward to having some fun herself.

"You know what Cream? You're right. I _do_ tend to overwork myself," Tails admitted as he scratched his head. "But today, I won't," the fox added with a smile.

And that's how Tails ended up spending the next hour or so with Cream, walking through the mall. Cream ended up buying a new pair of shoes and a necklace. After a lunch, the couple bought one of those huge cookies to share.

Tails glanced at his watch. Oh snap, why did time always go so fast when you were having fun? He really did need to get some work done, considering that the others were probably out risking their lives right now.

"Well, Cream, I just wanted to thank you," he said.

"Really? Why's that?"

"For giving me a chance to take a break," Tails said. "I had a lot of fun. But now I really need to get back to work."

Cream tilted her head a little. "Would you...would you mind if I helped you out?" she asked.

Tails grinned. Help from Cream was music to his ears. "Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" he laughed. "Having another set of hands would really help. But are you sure you want to? It's kinda boring."

"Well, it'll be more fun if we both do it, right? Things are always better with friends."

As if Tails' smile could get any bigger. "You're right Cream. Let's go."

The rabbit then started flapping her ears, and he followed suit by twirling his twin tails, making them into a propellor. The two then lifted off the ground and started flying towards Tails' workshop. Although Tails was partially weighed down with the bag full of machine parts, he was still enjoying flying with Cream. The girl seemed to be having fun as well. She giggled and then glided closer to Tails and took his hand. Tails accepted it gladly, though he flushed a little and his stomach was doing flip-flops.

Almost too soon, they found themselves back at Tails' workshop and the fox was reminded that he actually had work to do. He wished he could just keep flying around with Cream...

The rabbit watched Tails as he unpacked and started sorting all the parts he had picked up. He seemed to have his own little system. When he'd finished, Tails turned to her.

"Ok, now it's your turn."

Cream blinked. "What do you mean, Tails?"

"It's your turn to_ tell_. How is it you learned to sing so well?" He had been too shy to ask her when they were at the mall.

Cream colored. "Oh, you heard that?"

Tails nodded. "You have a nice voice. What were you singing?"

"Oh, it was nothing Tails," Cream insisted, bashfully turning away from his sky blue eyes.

"No, it's ok," Tails said kindly. "I wouldn't have to ask if I didn't want to know..."

They both giggled a little nervously at that.

"Well...my momma taught me," Cream admitted, and shyly looked back at a smiling fox.

"Would you sing again?" he asked innocently.

Cream turned even more red, if that were possible. She'd never sung in frong of anyone before. And she wasn't sure that she wanted _Tails_ to be the first. But the way he was looking at her, his head tilted slightly, his tails wagging, a small smile on his lips. There was no way she was going to refuse him.

"Ok, but I'm not very good..."

"I beg to differ."

Cream blushed again, and started singing, softly at first, then getting louder:

_There's a place for us_

_Where the sun meets the moon_

_There's a place for us_

_Where the wind blows over the dunes_

_We can go there_

_If you'll just take my hand_

_Come with me and_

_We'll race across the sand_

_There's a place for us_

_Where the river meets the sea_

_There's a place for us_

_Where the wind blows through the trees_

_We can go there_

_It'll be just you and me_

_Come with me and_

_We can sit by the sea_

Tails listened to Cream sing, entranced by her voice. "Wow, that was great," Tails said. "Did you write that yourself?"

Cream nodded bashfully. "Thanks. I didn't think it was very good but I'm glad you liked it."

And with that, the rabbit and the fox started getting to work on the machine. Tails found that he really enjoyed spending time with this girl, and was getting more comfortable around her. This _date_ with her had been just what he needed to refresh him so he could get more work done. He also found that Cream was a really good helper; she'd do whatever he asked without complaining or getting impatient, unlike a certain blue hedgehog.

"Thanks so much for helping me, Cream," the fox told her.

"Aw, you're welcome," Cream said sweetly, "Anytime you need me to help you, just ask. I'll be more than happy to help you again."

************

**Awwwwwwwww Tailsie has found himself a helper. ;)**

**And yes, I _did_ write that little song, hope you guys liked it. :D**

**I hope this chapter pacifies you all for a while because the next few are pivotal to how the rest of the story's gonna go. Might even be a whole week til the next update, sorrys. It's hard to put a number on it, but I'd say this story is about 50-60% done. **


	15. In His Shadow

** SherryHedgehog, ****:), ****Ashley3, ****Alyssacookie, ****Jacklethekitsune: Thanks for your reviews! And now-**

**"silverdawn, we need to have a talk." **

**What? Shadow? I thought you were hanging out in your capsule. **

**"I _was_, but there was a lot of noise in the Egg Carrier last night and it woke me up."**

** Oh, that was Sonic and co, sorry 'bout that. :) Anyway, what's up?**

** "I want you to add me to this story."**

**OH *fangirl scream* did you find a girlfriend?**

**Shadow winced. "No, I don't need one."**

**Fine. Then I'll find you one. **

**"..."**

**What? You'll like her, I promise. **

**"That's the thing, I know you'll _make_ me like her" **

**Well, don't worry just yet. I can't squeeze your love life into this story, because it's hard enough balancing out 4 couples, not to mention I'd have to change the summary. But maybe I can put just you in this story, but not her. Although I'm warning you, you're _really_ hard to keep in character...**

**"Just don't make me try and steal someone's girlfriend" **

**Oh, _as if._ You know I hate ShadAmy. I prefer Rouge with her Knuckie. I actually like Shadaze but there's _no way _I'm doing that to Silver. And Shadream...is creepy. **

** "As I said, I don't need a girl. I don't _want _a girl." **

**Shadz, I'll have enough time for your emo-ness when I finally do write about it, ok? Now get back to your capsule, you're ruining my story! **

** "No can do. Now you _have_ to add me to this story. CHAOS CONTROL!" *disappears***

**O.o Well, looks like I have no choice, folks...**

Chapter 15: In His Shadow

"I really, honestly don't think he'll mind," Sonic said as he flicked on the lights of the hangar.

"You're thinking of taking the X-Tornado?" Rouge asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Amy said. "That way we can stay together."

"And go faster," Sonic said. "Plus there's the Emerald tracker already in it..."

"But," Knuckles blinked. "Who's going to fly it?"

"I am," Sonic said.

"Oh no, I'm not riding with _you_," Knuckles said. "You'll get us all killed."

"You big wuss," Sonic said and rolled his eyes. "The X-Tornado doesn't even go that fast."

The echidna huffed, but Sonic wasn't done. He knew how to handle Knuckles.

"You're not_ scared_, are you?"

Knuckles frowned. "No, unlike _you_, I'm not scared of anything," he said and jumped into the plane. Well, that settled it.

Sonic jumped into the pilot seat and turned to smile at Amy when she hopped in behind him. He was once again reminded that he _needed_ to take this girl on a date. It was simply amazing how she was so _patient_ about it.

"You know Amy, you're pretty amazing," he said casually.

She blushed. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Because I haven't taken you out in about a week and you haven't bugged me about it."

"What are you talking about? We're together _now_ aren't we?"

"Yeah but-"

"Sonic, you know I've already taken this into account. I know you have to save the world. I'll just be here to go along with you, whether you like it or not."

Sonic laughed. "Well, loan me some of your patience, will ya?"

"Are you two lovebirds done so we can finally take off?" Knuckles grumbled from the compartment back.

Sonic rolled his eyes and then turned them back to Amy. "Thanks, Amy...For being the best girlfriend a guy could ask for," Sonic said with a wink, making Amy's heart flutter.

"Alright everybody, hang on, Sonic's in control now," the hedgehog said and laughed cockily. He started the engine and then guided the X-Tornado up the runway and into the sky. Yes, he certainly did fly faster than Tails.

Silver turned to look at Blaze, not surprised at the masked fear on her face. He knew she was scared of heights, no matter how much she tried to hide it.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her softly, then remembered it was Blaze he was talking to.

"I'm fine, Silver," the cat said. She hated her irrational fear so much, but she just couldn't stand to be up so high and there be a chance that she would just fall and fall and fall with no one there to break it...

"Don't worry Blaze."

Silver's words broke her nightmare.

"If anything happens, I'll be here to catch you. With my psychokinesis," he added awkwardly, blushing like mad.

Blaze couldn't help but smile at that. He was right; Silver would always be there for her.

His heart melted at her smile. On those rare occasions when she did smile, Blaze was overwhelmingly pretty. Maybe, then, it was a good thing it was rare: it wasn't good for the heart.

"Silver-" Blaze said and her heart clenched. _Tell him. _Tell him what? _That you love him_. _Now?_ No, _now_ was not a good time, although his gold eyes were watching her so expectantly...

"I'm picking something up, guys," Sonic said from two compartments up.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Looks like it. Coming from down there."

"Well, bring her down and let's have a look."

"Way ahead of ya, Knux," Sonic said. _As always_, he added silently and started looking for a good place to land. His green eyes scanned the foresty terrain below, and then stopped. It couldn't be.

"Hey, is that..." Amy asked.

"Shadow?" Rouge said, confirming their suspicions.

Sonic guided the X-Tornado down and landed right next to the black hedgehog. His intense red eyes regarded the team coldly as they all jumped down.

"Shadow," Sonic acknowledged evenly.

"What do you want, Sonic?" Shadow snapped.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "You have a Chaos Emerald, don't you?"

The black hedgehog ignored his blue counterpart and turned to Silver and Blaze. Since neither of them seemed overly willing to introduce themselves, he turned back to Sonic and shook his head before turning to leave.

Oh no, he wasn't getting away! Sonic rushed to block his path.

"Shadow, we need that Emerald."

"I didn't know they had your name on them."

Sonic growled, and tried to keep himself from losing his patience. He really, really wished he had Tails here right now to be able to explain what their problem was. _Well, Sonic, you would either get him or Amy right now. _Sonic realized he wished Amy had decided to go with Cream. Atleast then she'd be safe and get some time to just have fun. Especially if they were going to have to deal with Shadow now.

"Look, Shadow, you don't have any use for that Emerald, and we need it. Now hand it over."

"What do you know?" Shadow snapped again, and took a more offensive pose.

"Oh you wanna fight me huh?" his patience was shot. "Well, bring it on, faker."

Shadow hurled a Chaos Spear at Sonic, who dodged, and it was _on_. The others wanted to help, but they couldn't; the two hedgehogs were just blue and black blurs to their observers. After less than 20 seconds, Sonic was suddenly hurled through the air and landed in a heap. Amy was about to run for him, but Rouge grabbed her.

"Don't Amy."

The pink hedgehog bit her lip, but her eyes welled up involuntarily.

Sonic forced himself to his feet, but his right leg crumpled. No, no he was _not _going to let a bum ankle let him lose to _Shadow_...He had to dig deep here.

Shadow stood over Sonic. "Just because you decided to go easy on me doesn't mean I'll return the favor. _Hero_." And with that jab, the ebony hedgehog turned to leave, but then he froze.

"Hold it!" Silver demanded. "You're not going anywhere, punk." Silver raised Shadow up just a few feet and turned him to face the team. It was hard, as Silver still had that headache from yesterday.

"Let me deal with him, Silver," Rouge suddenly said.

Silver glanced at her quizzically, but she just nodded and flew over to the ebony hedgehog.

"I can handle Shadow."

Silver dropped his hands, but Shadow remained motionless besides the fact that he turned to face Rouge.

Knuckles narrowed his eyes as he watched the hedgehog and the bat quietly converse from a distance. What was she doing? He felt pangs of jealousy run through his heart. That dang hedgehog...if he tried anything with her, his head would be on a platter.

"_Sonic_..."

Amy of course. Sonic really didn't want her sympathy right now, he was embarrassed enough from losing to Shadow so easily. And he didn't want her to discover how hurt he was.

"I'm fine Amy," he said roughly, and pulled out his Chaos Emeralds, hoping they'd help heal him. Sonic clutched the gems in his hands, waiting for the familiar power to flow through his bruised body. He bit his lip in concentration. _C'mon, c'mon, what was wrong with these dang things? _

Slowly, _way too slowly_ for someone like Sonic, he felt the power of the Emerald seep into his arms and flow up and into his heart where the arteries and veins carried it through his bloodstream and healed his pains. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

Sonic stood back up, testing his ankle. It felt a little better but for some reason was still hurting him. Were his Chaos Emeralds fakes? Sonic looked back down at them. They looked and felt real enough...

"Stop being a jerk, Shadow. You don't have to do everything yourself.," Rouge said.

"That coming from _you_. You're one to talk about team work."

Ouch.

But Shadow wasn't finished. "But you've turned over a new leaf, is that it? Because you're with Knuckles now."

"So what? Are you jealous?"

Shadow huffed. "Just because you decided to join Team Sonic doesn't mean I will. I have no desire for their 'friendship'."

"You don't have to become buddies with Sonic and them. But there's no point in you fighting against us." _Us. _

Shadow regarded her coldly, as always. "You know nothing. They'll just get in my way. We don't see eye to eye, you know that."

"But what are you even trying to accomplish? Do you even know what the problem is?"

"I know more than they do. But I've had enough talk." he said and pulled out his Chaos Emerald. Rouge tried to snatch it from him, but he was too fast. The hedgehog concentrated on the Emerald.

_Chaos Control. _

Shadow braced himself for the bending of the fabric of space-time that always came from teleportation, but he remained standing there, in front of Rouge. What? He looked down at the Emerald. Normally he could even use fake Emeralds for Chaos Control, because even those had some energy. So it didn't matter if this one was fake. But that meant-

"Wait a minute," the bat suddenly said. "We have all 7 Chaos Emeralds together."

Shadow looked at her. She was right. And yet...

Rouge left the obstinate hedgehog standing there and flew back to the group. Shadow realized he could take off just then, but was curious as to why the Emeralds didn't seem to be working and followed her.

"Knuckles, how many Chaos Emeralds do you have?" she asked, trying to confirm.

He was glaring at her. What was his problem? The echidna slowly pulled out his Emeralds. "Four." He said coldly.

Rouge tilted her head at him, and then it hit her all of a sudden._ He thinks me and Shadow-_

"And I have two," Sonic said. "And Shadow has one. So that makes..." his eyes got big. "Seven? But-"

"One must be a fake," Rouge said and grabbed Knuckles' Emeralds to examine them.

"Well, mine aren't," Sonic said. "They just healed me, although a little slowly."

"These aren't fake either," Rouge said and handed them back to Knuckles, letting her hand gently curve around his during the transfer. The echidna pulled away from her.

"If mine were a fake, then I _could_ use it," Shadow said.

"Yeah, and our scanners picked it up," Sonic said. The 7 of them exchanged confused glances.

Now the group was left with the curious conclusion that all 7 Chaos Emeralds were together, and yet Sonic and Shadow's fur was still conspicuously not turning golden...

**...xxx...  
**

**Before you all flame me, it _has _been confirmed that Blaze is afraid of heights. She says it very clearly in Sonic Rush and in SR Adventure she's nervous when they're on the flying island thing. I thought I'd play it up a little and use it as an excuse to add another Silvaze moment, how he would catch her. ;)**


	16. Assurances

**The reviewer list: Alyssacookie ****, :), ****UltimateCCC****, SherryHedgehog, ****Ashley, ****Gamer Dude, Jacklethekitsune: You guys rock! **

Chapter 16: Assurances

"Okay, forgive me, but I really don't see what the problem is," Silver said as he readjusted his weight onto his other foot.

Sonic turned to face the chrome hedgehog. "Usually when we bring all 7 Chaos Emeralds together, I become Super Sonic and Shadow powers up as well. But that's not happening."

"You mean your emeralds have lost their power?" Blaze asked.

"It looks like it," Sonic said and studied the green and blue emeralds in his hand.

"But..._why_?" Amy asked.

"Could it be because of the Sol Emerald I have?" Blaze asked.

Sonic shrugged. They needed Tails right now. He raised his wrist up to his mouth but Amy grabbed his arm before he could punch a button on his wrist comm.

"Sonic, don't bother Tails. He needs time off. He's on a _date_ right now, and you know how much you hate it when someone bothers you when _we're_ together," Amy said.

Ah, this was true. They would have to put their heads together and figure this out.

"Shadow, do you know anything about this?" Sonic asked him.

The hedgehog shook his head slightly, though he had his suspicions.

Silver turned to Rouge and whispered, "What's his problem?"

Rouge just shook her head. "He's always like that," she whispered back. "He's just had a rough past is all."

"You _would_ defend him," Knuckles muttered.

Sonic sighed. He felt like he was losing his team here. Amy had that ever present worry on her face (he knew it was for him), Knuckles was inexplicably pissed, Rouge looked hurt, Shadow was, well, _Shadow_, and Silver and Blaze knew nothing about the Chaos Emeralds. Goodness, did he have to do everything himself? This was all Shadow's fault. Looking at him just then, Sonic could tell he knew more than what he was saying. Why did he always have to be so difficult? Sonic had to resist an urge to spin dash the hedgehog, knowing that would not be wise right now.

_Focus, Sonic._ Right. The Chaos Emeralds. For whatever reason, they weren't working. Could it have something to do with-

"The Master Emerald," Knuckles suddenly said, and felt his heart clench. Something was seriously wrong now, he could just feel it.

Everyone glanced at him. "What about it?" Rouge asked.

"It's in trouble." Understatement. He could feel a dread deep in his bones, pulling at him, beckoning him back to the shrine. Knuckles clenched his huge fists and started breathing heavily. "I have to check on it."

"Wait, don't run off yet," Sonic said, and then his eyes flashed and something clicked. "The Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds, right?"

_Oh gosh that was it._ No, no,_ no_, now he _had_ to get to it. Knuckles took off, not caring that he was leaving his friends behind. Whoever was messing with his Emerald had another thing coming.

"Knuckles, wait," Rouge said and she took wing to chase after him. "I'll come with you."

The echidna wanted to say something sarcastic, but honestly he couldn't think of anything. He was just so...angry.

It was just what he needed right now to deal with his girlfriend's ex. It didn't help that she seemed a little attached to him still. And Knuckles had always felt a little jealous of their relationship.

I mean, Rouge was just so...gorgeous. She was the type of girl that could turn heads and silence a room. And she'd never been shy to flaunt it, either. Knuckles had always hated that side of her, that flirty side. In his heart of hearts, he knew it'd come back to bite him.

_Did I not tell you that this would be a problem?_ his conscience reminded him._ She's no good for you, let her go back to Shadow._

ARGH! What was he doing brooding about some girl for? The freaking MASTER EMERALD was in trouble. Bad trouble, too. He just had this dread in his core, telling him, warning him-

Suddenly Rouge was right in front of him, and Knuckles had to pull up to keep from bowling her over.

"We need to talk," she said, her hands resting on her curvy hips. Why did she have to be so, so...

"Now is_ not _a good time," Knuckles growled.

"Too bad," the bat said and glared right back at him, her attitude shining through. "Because we're talking."

Knuckles crossed his arms and glared at her. If she wasn't so darn gorgeous he would have decked her in the face already.

"Now, tell me why you're so upset."

He huffed. "Oh, _hmmm, _I wonder why."

"Don't try and tell me that this is about some Emerald."

"Oh yes, because everything on this planet revolves around_ you,_ doesn't it?" Knuckles spat.

"This time I know it's about me. Because you're clueless enough to think that I like _Shadow._"

"And that would be a stupid conclusion?"

"Would you just calm down and listen to me for once, Knucklehead?" Rouge snapped. "There's nothing between me and Shadow, ok?"

"Then why did you run off with him?"

"_Run off?_" she shrieked. "I had a talk with him, so shoot me!"

The echidna huffed.

"Listen, Knucklehead: A long time ago, Shadow and I were dating," Rouge said, and Knuckles frowned more (if that were possible). "But it's over now, trust me. And it didn't even last that long.

Knuckles wanted to believe her. He knew that he would have to trust her. Now trusting was normally something that came so easily to him, but, as he'd told her last night, Rouge was just _different. _It was against all common sense he had given a girl like this his heart.

_You're scared of getting hurt._

He had no idea where that thought came from, but it hit him like a sledgehammer. He, Knuckles the Echidna, Fearless Guardian of the Master Emerald, was afraid. No, not of any bot or monster (as if) but of a _girl_. See, things like...love, relationships, those weren't his strong points. Dealing with the whole female population in general was not his strong point. And Rouge? She had almost too much experience in this field. That was intimidating. He felt that there was a chance that she would just leave him and he'd be hurt. And emotional pain was _way_ different from the physical pain he could deal with.

"Did he...hurt you?" Knuckles asked, surprised at how much his anger had dissipated.

"No, no, nothing like that," Rouge said, glad she managed to calm him down. "He just...wasn't for me. Wasn't ready for a relationship after what happened between him and Maria."

Rouge watched Knuckles' face soften. Everything she had told him had been the absolute truth. She'd been a little hurt he didn't believe her at first, but knew her reputation preceded her.

"He's just a friend to me, Knuckie. I'm...I'm sorry." And with those words that were so hard for her to say, the bat wrapped her man in a tender embrace, using her wings as well as her arms. Rouge was once again surprised at herself and her actions.

There was no game to this, no trick- it was just her and him, him and her. Why was it that Knuckles could bring out the little girl in her that just wanted to be _loved_ with no strings attached? She just wanted someone to hold her, protect her, let her know she was valuable and more than just a sex object.

"You shouldn't be sorry," he said. "That was my bad. I overreacted."

"I understand. But- you have to believe me that I'm not going to cheat on you, Knuckie. I love you. You know that, right?"

It was just what he needed to hear. Knuckles' incredibly strong arms pulled Rouge closer to him, his hands linking just beneath her wings. He planted a kiss on her neck before whispering, "I love you too, Rouge."

He wished that he could just keep standing there, holding this beautiful girl, but their was still pulling in his heart, reminding him of his duty and his Emerald. Yet he was glad that they were able to work this out and come to an understanding.

Knuckles released the bat from his grasp and held her not quite at arms' length, studying her light green eyes. "Rouge, I have to check on the Emerald."

Right. Their Emerald. She nodded. "Let's go."

...xxx...

"The Master Emerald controls the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic told Silver and Blaze. "That's all I know."

Silver turned to Shadow. "What do you know?"

Red and gold eyes met, and then the red were veiled by black eyelids.

"Doctor Eggman Nega," Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

Blaze spun to face him. "Nega is _here_?" she demanded.

"He is. And he's no Eggman. Much crueler and smarter. Which is why you all should let me handle this."

"Wait, have you fought him?" Silver asked.

Shadow didn't answer immediately, and turned to face Sonic. "It appears him and the Doctor have made some sort of agreement."

"So Eggman and Nega have teamed up?" Sonic asked. This wasn't good.

Shadow nodded.

"Well, then why don't you team up with us then?" Sonic offered.

Shadow blinked. "I will show you where their base is. But don't expect any other favors."

Fair enough. "Well, then what are we waiting around for?" Sonic asked and was about to make a leap for the X-Tornado when Amy grabbed him by the arm. Jeez, how did she get to be so fast? It was the second time she'd grabbed him in the past few minutes.

"Sonic...are you sure you're ok?" the girl asked him with big eyes.

"I'm _me_, remember?" Sonic said, a little annoyed.

Amy huffed. "Jeez, I was just making _sure_," she said and glared at her careless boyfriend as she released him. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are we still taking the X-Tornado?" Silver asked.

Sonic broke the strained gaze with Amy and jumped into Tails' plane. When he tried to start the engine, though, the engine merely sputtered. "What? _Low fuel_?" Sonic said incredulously.

"I told you Tails never filled it up," Amy said and she rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to go on foot, then," Blaze said.

Shadow turned to face the direction of the nearby clearing. "The base is about 100 miles East of here."

"Uh, you guys go on, we'll catch up to you," Sonic said and then turned to Amy, but the girl wasn't looking at him.

Silver and Blaze exchanged glances.

"I'm not waiting on you, Sonic," Shadow said as he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't need to, I'll get there before you anyway," Sonic shot back.

"Hmph," the black hedgehog huffed and turned to the two visitors.

"We're ready," Blaze told him, and the two hedgehogs and the cat took off.

Sonic tilted his head a little and walked over to Amy, gently taking her hands in his. Amy, however, refused to meet his eyes.

"Let's just go, Sonic, I don't want to talk right now," she said quietly.

"We need to." He asserted.

Then they would. It just wasn't fair, Sonic had every advantage over her. He was faster, he was stronger, he was _Sonic_ and he had her heart.

"Amy, please look at me," Sonic requested.

But that was the one thing she could not do. She knew that as soon as she met Sonic's green eyes, she would start to cry. And she cried way too much as it was. Amy wanted to show Sonic that she could be strong _for him_ for once. That she could deal with the fact that he was a hero and in constant danger. Maybe it was too late for that; she'd already had her little outburst. But she could redeem herself now, if she could just keep staring at Sonic's shoes...

Sonic sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. He could deal with the pain and swelling of his ankle, the Chaos Emeralds being un-powered, a villain worse than Eggman, but Amy being sad and worried he could not handle.

"I'm gonna be ok, Amy. But I need you to smile for me. Then I'll feel better."

Amy couldn't respond, the pressure on her eyeballs was too great. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not_ - ah dang it, Sonic's shoes were now red blurs. There was no way she could look at him now. She felt so ashamed, because she knew she was just being her typical overemotional self.

"I'm sorry Sonic," she blubbered. "It's just...you run yourself ragged and _someone_ has to worry about you. You're not going to do it yourself."

Suddenly one of Sonic's hands was lifted from her shoulder and reached to gently clasp her tear-stained face. He lifted her head a little so she finally met his loving eyes and tenderly wiped the sides of her muzzle, his gloves absorbing the overflow of her emotions.

"I know Amy, I worry about you, too," Sonic admitted. "I don't like putting you in danger. But I know that you'll follow me anyhow." Her small laugh was a relief to him. "It's just something that we're gonna have to face. _Together_, right?"

Amy nodded and the corners of her mouth curved up a little. "Thanks, Sonic."

"Anytime," the famous blue hedgehog said and kissed her softly. "Now c'mon, we got a world to save."

Sonic scooped Amy into his arms and headed off towards the base to face both of their fears.


	17. Enriched By The Heart

**The reviewer list: Gamer Dude, ****Mike Prower the Fox****, Amyfan111, ****:), ****Jacklethekitsune.  
**

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for a chapter like this: with some _action_! I hope I don't disappoint. I'm really terrible at writing action, but I'll give it a shot. **

**This really should be two chapters but there's no way I'm making you all wait any longer for this.**

**And a slight warning: this chapter has a bit more violence in it than the others do. It's nothing extreme, but just thought I'd warn you.**

**...  
**

Chapter 17: Enriched By The Heart

"Nega, you underestimate my genius," Eggman gloated to his new comrade. "As you know, the Chaos Emeralds take thoughts and feelings and turn them into power. I have manipulated the Master Emerald to suppress the emission of positive particles, making them essentially unusable by Sonic, yet very usable by us. Once we gain the Chaos Emeralds and combine them with the Sol Emeralds, we will become unbeatable."

"Enough of your boasting," Nega said harshly. "The Hedgehog still has the Emeralds."

"Ah, but I have a plan for that too. Sonic is not without his weaknesses."

"Indeed," Nega mused and glanced at the surveillance monitors, pushing some buttons until they showed the blue hedgehog, running towards their base, cradling a pink hedgehog in his arms. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "A girl?"

"What else?"

Nega switched the monitor to show Silver and Blaze, his two nemesis's. "It appears they have some sort of connection as well."

"Ah. Great minds think alike, I see."

...

So.

It appeared Sonic had let himself become a victim to falling for Amy. Shadow always knew it would happen; Sonic had a heart of gold and could be soft. The black hedgehog had understood Sonic's previous hesitancy, knew that he had just wanted to protect Amy. Shadow himself knew all too well what could happen to innocent little girls caught in the crossfires of a war. The fact that it was collateral damage made it no less painful. But as for why Sonic had changed his mind, Shadow wouldn't understand. It would only take Amy getting hurt to make Sonic regret giving in.

He paused outside of the base and snuck a glance at his 2 companions. He honestly had no idea who they were, but didn't mind them. They both seemed serious, focused. Sonic was just wasting time with Amy and Knuckles had ran off foolishly, as he must know he was too late for his Emerald. These two had remained focused, not distracted by foolish, pathetic feelings.

"The Sol Emeralds are in there?" Blaze asked him.

Upon Shadow's blank stare, Blaze pulled hers out. Shadow studied it.

"The Sol Emeralds are like the Chaos Emeralds of this world," she explained.

"You two are from Nega's world?"

"Yeah," Silver said. "Unfortunately. We feel getting them back may be the only thing able to get us back home."

"Either way, we need to get them out of the doctors' hands," Shadow said.

Silver and Blaze nodded.

"Let's go," Blaze said and in a burst of flames took off for the base. Silver propelled himself after her, but Shadow decided to enter another way.

It was easy enough for Silver and Blaze to enter. In fact, it was almost too easy. Blaze, though on guard, allowed her thoughts to focus on trying to sense the Sol Emeralds. The two of them continued through the corridors of the base, destroying an odd robot every so often, waiting for Nega to show his face. Blaze enjoyed fighting with Silver; they knew each other well and balanced each other out.

Their path was blocked by a larger (around 80 feet tall) robot, and the two prepared themselves for their typical attack: Silver paralyzing it and Blaze attacking.

Now usually Blaze didn't let herself get distracted, but she couldn't help but admire Silver just then, with his hands raised, those intoxicating golden eyes looking so focused. He was so strong - stronger than most would give him credit for - but it wasn't just brute strength, it was mental toughness, finesse. She continued to admire the hedgehog, with his metallic yet soft fur, perfect quills, when suddenly his golden eyes were on her again.

"Blaze?"

The cat blinked, and she felt heat on her cheeks, but wasn't the all too familiar warmth of her flames. Oh my, she was _blushing_. What was wrong with her? Blaze never let her emotions get the best of her - but this one she wasn't so sure she could keep at bay.

"_Blaze_," Silver repeated, this time more urgently, and the cat remembered that he was still hurting from the incident yesterday. Propelling herself in a fireball, Blaze let her flames make quick work of the motionless robot.

"Sorry," she said as she landed next to him. "I-"

There, her tongue was tied again. What was she to say? '_I couldn't help but notice how truly strong and good looking you are'? _No, that, no matter how true, would not be appropriate at this moment. But still, he deserved an answer.

"I - was thinking of the Sol Emeralds," she lied and turned away, fully aware that her muzzle was red. _Please, Silver, be your naive self and believe me. _

"Well, are we getting close?"

Blaze, still too flustered to look at him, pulled out her one Sol Emerald. Yes, the others did seem to be close by, the way this one was glowing so brightly. She could feel the warmth in her hands, not so different from the warmth in her heart. Blaze glanced back at Silver, and there was that feeling again.

"Blaze," Silver said for the third time. He liked saying her name, though - it rolled smoothly off his tongue. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to recoil upon the burning contact.

"I'm sorry," she said immediately. "I didn't try to burn you." Why was it her flames always got in the way?

"It's alright, don't worry about_ me_," Silver said, though he was shaking his hand. "It's you-"

"I'm fine," she snapped, but seeing his hurt expression made her regret it, and she found herself about to apologize when they were confronted by another robot.

...

"Knuckie? Angel Island's this way, honey," Rouge reminded the focused echidna.

So it was. Yet, he felt strangely beckoned to go this way. East.

"The Master Emerald isn't there," Knuckles told her and remained undeterred from his path.

Rouge gasped. "It's been moved?"

"It seems that way. If that's true, than we have no time to waste."

...

"Well well well, I'm _almost _impressed," Sonic said as he sized up the base and set Amy back on her feet. She pulled out her hammer.

"We can handle it, Sonic," Amy said, his confidence rubbing off on her.

"No doubt. Let's go."

The hedgehogs were assaulted by robots upon arrival, though hammer and spin dash had plenty of experience in these type of situations. Amy swung her hammer furiously, knocking all the bots into the wall, while Sonic took out a couple dozen himself. They were lining the corridors with scrap metal and nuts and bolts. They made their way, trying to either meet back up with Silver and Blaze or find the stash of Sol Emeralds.

Suddenly Amy was grabbed from right next to Sonic, and was hoisted up into the air, a claw crushing her body. Sonic instantly launched himself in his spin dash, but upon contact his body was ravaged with an electric shock. The hedgehog was propelled back and landed on his feet. Sonic watched helplessly as the robot brought a blade up to Amy's throat.

"One move and she dies," he heard Eggman say.

_No_.

"Give. Her. Back." Sonic growled as he clenched his fists.

Eggman cackled. "Oh no, couldn't do that, could we? Maybe next time you'll leave the girlfriend behind, hmm? It's pathetic how much you seem to care for her."

He knew it. Knew that it would come to this someday, where Amy would be put in danger because of him. This was why he'd resisted her for so long. He just couldn't stand to see her hurt so much like this. This girl would follow him to the ends of the earth and now she was about to be killed. Because of her connection to him.

"_Sonic..._" he heard Amy moan, and his heart was torn. Her body was being squeezed tightly by the robot.

Sonic felt his temper flaring as he gripped the Chaos Emeralds in his hands, feeling their sharp edges cutting into his hands, not caring that he was now bleeding from it. He didn't care. Amy was hurt and all he had were these useless Emeralds.

"What do you want from me Eggman?" Sonic demanded. He couldn't give up just yet.

"All 7 Chaos Emeralds," the doctor replied.

A high ransom. But what else would be worth what Amy meant to him?

"So do we have an agreement?"

"All I have are these two," Sonic said, a little deterred. Knuckles had 4 of them and wasn't here, who knew when he'd be back, and there was no way Shadow would surrender his.

"Do you think I care, Sonic? Give me the 2 you do have."

Oh, but he couldn't. Even if they were useless to him, giving Eggman more power wouldn't be wise.

"_Sonic!_" Amy's pain-laced cry tore his heart, but there was nothing he could do.

"You dare defy me and put your pathetic girlfriend at risk? I see I'll have to use _other_ methods of persuasion, then."

Sonic watched in horror as the robot brought another blade up and started cutting the side of her muzzle. Amy screamed and Sonic had to close his eyes. He couldn't watch, but he was just shaking, _shaking_, the Emeralds still cutting into his hands, his breaths coming out loudly and rapidly...

"Oh ho, she doesn't look so pretty now, does she?"

_You cruel, sadistic old man. You will pay. You will. _

The next thing Sonic knew, he was cutting through the hide of the robot like it was butter, the shock that had been there before not fazing him in the least. He just kept attacking, attacking, attacking that robot with a power and fury unlike what he'd ever known before. The Chaos Emeralds no longer felt useless to him; in fact now it was almost like they were_ fueling_ him, their dark energies racing through his bloodstream.

"WHAT?" he barely heard Eggman's cry of surprise as a very angry, very _dark_ Sonic carried his injured girlfriend out of the fray.

_..._

The Sol Emerald that Blaze was clutching suddenly started glowing, and the cat knew the robot in front of her must be powered by the other 6 Emeralds. No, it couldn't be 6 - she would have turned into Burning Blaze if all 7 were together.

"Ah, Silver and Blaze," Nega said with eery politeness from inside the robot. "So nice of you to follow me on this little excursion. It really is a shame you will not be joining me in my conquest of this world. Once Eggman and I obtain all 14 Emeralds, we will become unbeatable."

"But you haven't yet, and you won't," Silver shot back.

"Oh Silver have you not grown up yet? Don't you know it's just a matter of time?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"This," Nega said, and his robot let out a blast of pure Sol energy, knocking the hedgehog and the cat into painfully into the wall.

_...  
_

_"Shadow?"_

What? No, Amy was just confused. And hurt. He had to get her some help. Sonic held the girl closer to his body, not caring that her blood was now staining his chest.

"Shadow, please put me down," Amy said and wiggled a little.

"I'm not Shadow," Sonic said more roughly than he meant._ Calm down, Sonic, Amy's safe now._

Amy studied the figure that was holding her. No, he wasn't Shadow - his fur was more navy than black, and he had this eery glow about him.

"Then who are you?" she asked, very frightened.

Sonic glanced down at the poor little girl. Was she more hurt than just a cut on her face?

"Don't worry Amy," he said and set the girl back on her feet. The whole side of her face was now covered in blood. The sight of her pretty face so disfigured tore at his heart. Sonic gently wiped at her cut, letting his gloves absorb the blood.

Amy watched in shock as his fur started fading into a very familiar shade of cobalt.

"_Sonic?_!" she asked incredulously. What had happened to him?

"Who else? Are you hurt that badly?" Sonic asked and brought his hand back from her face.

Amy gasped upon seeing how much she was bleeding and almost reached for the cut herself but Sonic stopped her with his clean hand.

"No, use mine," he said and slipped his gloves off. "Hold these against it and it will stop the bleeding. What?"

Amy was staring at him. "Sonic..." Amy still couldn't believe that this was _Sonic_ standing right in front of her. Just a second ago...

Sonic knew he needed to re-enter the fray, but there was no way he was leaving Amy alone out here. He would have to get her to Tails' house. Without a warning, Sonic scooped up Amy an took off, leaving a sonic boom in his wake. He busted into Tails' workshop within a second. When Amy was in trouble, he knew how to haul.

"_Sonic?_" Tails asked.

_"Amy?_" Cream asked.

"I don't have time to talk, Amy needs stitches so take good care of her. I'll be back later." And then he left before the other 3 could protest.

The fox and rabbit blinked and glanced at Amy. "What_ happened_?" Tails asked her.

Amy removed the glove from her muzzle, revealing a deep cut and causing Tails and Cream to gasp.

"I...I'm not sure," Amy said as she studied the blood-stained gloves in her hand, still not quite sure if they were _Sonic's_ or not.

...

Silver and Blaze worked in their perfect tandem trying to find weak spots on Nega's ultimate weapon, Shadow soon joining them, but because the robot was powered by the Sol Emeralds, it had the upper hand. It had so much power, so many appendages, that the three of them felt like they were fighting 2 dozen of these robots. The three of them were thrown into a wall and slid down it, and lied on the ground for a second, trying to catch their breath.

"You are fools to defy us," Nega said. "We will soon become all powerful. And we will not let a pack of rodents stop us."

"_Rodents_?" an unfamiliar yet very familiar voice called out. Silver, Blaze, and Shadow turned, relieved to see the reinforcement.

"Who ya callin' a _rodent_?" a cocky blue hedgehog said.

"Ah, you must be Sonic. I've heard a lot about you, hedgehog."

"Well, let's get better acquainted!" Sonic yelled and launched his spin dash. However, upon being hit by a blast of the Sol Energy, he realized that this would be tougher than he had thought. He worked in tandem with Shadow, while Silver and Blaze attacked on the other front, but none of them seemed to be making any headway and only seemed to be tiring themselves. Sonic saw Silver suddenly being hurled into a wall, and Shadow crumpled from another blast hitting him.

"We're losing," Sonic heard Blaze mutter next to him.

"No, I'm not giving up yet," Sonic said, although when he was propelled into the wall, the contact bruising his body again, he knew she was right.

And just as it had happened to everyone when they thought they were going to die, thoughts of loved ones flooded the heroes' minds.

_At least I got Amy out. Take good care of her, Tails. _

_And I will never get to tell Silver how I feel. _

_This is the end, Blaze, at least we'll face it together. _

_Maria..._

...

"It's in there?" Rouge asked, referring to the base in front of them.

"It won't be for long," Knuckles replied evenly.

Knuckles took off for the base, but Rouge flew up ahead of him. "Up here, Knuckie," she said. "They won't expect us to enter through the roof."

He punched one of the walls and used his claws to climb up, following Rouge. Once they dropped inside, Knuckles could feel his innate sense telling him the Master Emerald couldn't be far. Knuckles and Rouge rushed through the corridors, hearing evidence of a ferocious battle get louder and louder.

"That must be the others," Rouge said.

Two huge fists made a hole in the wall, and the pair climbed through, only to be greeted by sights instead of just sounds of the battle. Rouge gasped, but Knuckles merely scanned for a flash of green. The Emerald couldn't be far - there, on the top of that pedestal.

The guardian made a beeline for his Emerald, chanting, "_The 7 Chaos Emeralds are the servers...Chaos is the power, enriched by the **heart**..._"

"NEGA, STOP THE ECHIDNA!"

But Knuckles would not be deterred. Nobody messed with his Emeralds and his friends.

_"The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos...our hearts are your servers..._." he continued to chant, feeling the Master Emerald start charging back to it's normal state, the Chaos Emeralds in his possession now also flowing with energy. The power flooded his own body, and it became easier to down all the robots the Eggmans threw at him. The echidna now stood in front of a charging Master Emerald, his powerful hands raised.

"_Chaos is the power, enriched by the __**heart**!_"

_Silver._

_ Blaze. _

"_Chaos, take our pure thoughts and turn them into powe_r!"

_Amy. _

_Maria. _

"_MASTER EMERALD GIVE...US...ALL...YOUR...POWER_!" Knuckles bellowed.

The floodgates opened, and the heroes' passion-filled thoughts fueled the Master Emerald and the 7 now-Super Emeralds, turning the air into electricity. Breathing was like inhaling pure and unbridled energy.

The Chaos Powers flooded Sonic's body, and he felt himself floating. He had never felt so light yet so powerful before. He clenched his fists, ready to do battle. Sonic looked down at himself, but he was shocked to see his fur was not golden, but instead flashing all the colors of the rainbow, as if his very molecules were moving near the speed of light. Sonic couldn't help but let out a breath of awe.

_"Amazing."_

He turned as Shadow glided up next to him, also sporting his Hyper form.

"Let's finish this, Shadow," Sonic said, but his counterpart was staring past him at a most unexpected sight. Sonic turned.

"_Silver_?"

But no, it couldn't be. Or if it was, the hedgehog was no longer his namesake, but flashing colors along with Sonic and Shadow. How could he power up using the Emeralds?

"Wow, what a _rush_," Silver said giddily. He felt like he could move the whole planet, the whole _universe_ now if he wanted.

"Do you _really_ want to fight us?" Sonic taunted the two Eggmans. Even they had to know the Sol Emeralds were no match for the Super Emeralds wielded by 3 very capable hedgehogs.

"I'm giving you both 1 minute to get as far away from here as possible before I blow this place up," Sonic said. "I'm no murderer."

The Eggmans wasted no time in scrambling for their escape-back up machines, not willing to test Hyper Sonic's patience. Silver destroyed the robot with an extra powerful psychic wave, and Blaze gathered the Sol Emeralds from the power source of the robot. Once 5 more of her precious Emeralds were in her possession, Blaze suddenly found herself cradled in Hyper Silver's arms. Silver smiled down at Blaze's shocked expression and held her close. In this form Silver felt like he could do _anything. _

"You're coming with me, princess," Silver told her, and chaos controlled both of them out of the base.

"I'm not leaving without the Master Emerald," Knuckles insisted.

"I'll need it to stay in this form, Knux," Sonic said. "Look, I'll bring it out with me," he continued and grabbed the gigantic Emerald in one hand like it weighed less than a feather.

"Alright," Knuckles agreed, and grabbed hold of Shadow along with Rouge as the hedgehog teleported them out.

Now Sonic was alone, and he didn't waste any time._ Chaos Control. _The base around him exploded in a burst of pure energy_, _and Sonic zoomed out of there.

...

On a nearby hill, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge watched the base be consumed with a huge explosion, and a few seconds later, a blue hedgehog come running up, offering a single shard of the Master Emerald to Knuckles. The echidna took it wordlessly.

"I'm sorry, man," Sonic said. "I was holding it, but when I used Chaos Control the thing shattered. Looks like we gotta find all the shards in the ruins of the base."

Knuckles closed his eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have entrusted it to_ you,_" he muttered.

"C'mon, Knuckie," Rouge soothed him. "With my eye for jewels and your innate sense we can pick up the pieces."

...

**I'm not going to apologize for how _clich_e it is for Sonic to turn Dark when Amy is hurt. I'm not, because I've always wanted to explore that, and it makes sense in the context of the story (with the Chaos Emeralds only having their negative energies). So before you tell me how cliche it is... Don't. I already know.**

**But I did bring back the Hyper forms so I get points there, hmmmmm? :)  
**

**Either way, I'm _very proud _of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. If you're confused about what happened, it'll become clearer next chapter.  
**


	18. Regroup

**THANK YOU ALL so much for reviewing. I just about died when I saw I had so many reviews. I do feel that I need to address:  
**

**Ember113: Thanks, but I know I'm terrible at writing action scenes. This was actually my first ever attempt at writing action. As I've said before, this is mostly meant to be a_ romance_ story. And as for the canon-ness of the Hyper forms...there was a reason that I made the three hedgehogs turn Hyper, ok? You gotta trust me on this. I'm going to answer the rest of your objections (concerning Dark Sonic) inside the story, but I'd already thought of them. This_ is_ set after Sonic X. Thanks for your input anyway, no hard feelings here, since you weren't mean and sarcastic. I really do appreciate constructive criticism, it's the only thing that will make me a better writer. Besides, you had a lot of praise, too. :)  
**

**Alyssacookie, ****HaosBlossom, ****:), ****Mike Prower the Fox, ****SherryHedgehog, ****Jacklethekitsune,**** Ashley, Amyfan111, Stendylover, SonAmy Dreamer: Thank you! I love all of you!**

**In other news, I'M 18 NOW! (although I don't always act like it) Yay! And, my amazingly awesome parents got me a new netbook for my birthday so I can actually start updating more frequently now. **

**And now, because I've put it off long enough, here is the next chapter. :) (I apologize up front for it's not nearly as good as the last one)  
**

...

Chapter 18: Regroup

"So let me get this straight," Tails said as he cleared his throat and surveyed his teammates. They had all come back after the battle and were now hanging out in his living room. "Shadow's back, the Chaos Emeralds were useless, the Master Emerald was used to manipulate them, the Sol Emeralds might have been gone forever and were used to power some super-bot, Amy was held as ransom and was cut, and everything seemed hopeless until finally Knuckles came along and restored the Master Emerald, bringing back the Hyper forms we haven't seen in ages."

"Yes, _I_ had to bail them all out," Knuckles grumbled. "And you know how they repaid me? Sonic had to go over the top as always and blow up the whole freaking base, which shattered the Master Emerald. It took Rouge and I_ hours_ and I had to use Shovel Claw-"

"Oh _please,_ you _love_ using Shovel Claw," Sonic rolled his eyes. "I was doing you a favor."

Tails smiled and shook his head. "Man I miss out on all the fun."

"I'm sure you had fun on your _date_, Tails," Amy teased him.

The fox blushed. "So did I leave anything out?"

"Oh yeah," Sonic said, and scratched his head a little bashfully. "I borrowed your X-Tornado."

Tails froze. Normally he wouldn't mind, but he didn't like the look Sonic had. "And...?"

"Now it's kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere with no gas," Sonic chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that."

Tails drooped.

"It wasn't_ his_ fault," Amy said firmly. "_You_ didn't fill it up when you said you did."

Sonic smiled. "She's right," he said, and planted a gentle kiss on Amy's jagged cut. It had run deep and Tails had said there was a good chance that it would scar. Looking at it now, Sonic was sure it would heal. Tails had done a good job (Sonic wouldn't entrust her to anyone else) and Amy was just too pretty to have such an ugly scar on her face.

"Do you have any idea why we'd turn Hyper and not just Super, Tails?" Sonic asked him.

"Well, hmmm," the fox mused. "You used the Master Emerald along with the Chaos Emeralds, so they were extra charged. And also if they were powered by your hearts...you must have been having some strong emotions then."

"It was simply amazing being in that Hyper form," Silver said. "I've never felt so powerful before."

Tails glanced at him. "You turned Hyper as well?"

Silver nodded.

"That's...strange. That shouldn't happen," Tails said and furrowed his brow.

"He's a hedgehog," Knuckles simply said. "Sonic and Shadow both powered up as well."

"Yes, but they _belong_ in this dimension," Tails said and frowned. "You know, the more I learn about this whole thing the less I know and the more confused I get."

That came as a shock to the whole team. They'd thought Tails had a good handle on everything.

"Well, that's not good. What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the more calculations I do and the more I study the data from my scanners..." he paused, not quite sure that he wanted to spring his hypothesis on them just yet. Although this whole Silver-turning-Hyper thing threw in another twist. Hmph. No, he'd better wait until he sure.

"Never mind. I just...I still have some work to do," he admitted.

"You'll figure it out," Cream encouraged him.

"So do we have all the Emeralds now?" Rouge asked.

"No," Blaze said. "I only have 6 of the Sol Emeralds. There's still one missing."

"Hmmm. Well, I'm out of ideas as to where it could be," Sonic admitted.

"I will find it," Blaze said. "I mean,_ Silver _and I will find the last one."

"You don't want our help?" Knuckles asked.

"Thank you, but you've all done more than I could ever ask for already. Thank you all for your friendship, your help, everything...but _Silver_ and I will find the last Sol Emerald," she repeated firmly.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of us _that _easily," Sonic said.

"Sonic-" Amy lightly touched his arm. "I think you could use some time off," she pleaded.

The hedgehog glanced into her green eyes and read something there. She wanted to talk, he realized. A lot had happened at the base, he realized, stuff that he had been pushing out of his mind, but he knew for the health of their relationship, they'd have to talk about it. Even if he still shuddered at the memory of her being cut and his _reaction_...that made twice now._ Twice. _

"You're right Amy," Sonic said, again pushing the thought out. "Both Eggmans seem down and out at least until they get a chance to regroup, so we'll be safe for a while. So I'll take the day off. But only if I can spend it with _you,_" he said and took her hands.

Amy blushed. "Oh Sonic, really?"

Rouge smiled. "See, Knuckie, I told you. Girls always know best."

Amy smiled back at the bat. "You're right, Rouge. What _would _men do without women?"

"Well, we'd die out eventually," Silver noted.

Everyone paused for a second to process, and then Rouge laughed, Knuckles snorted, Blaze blushed, Sonic slapped his forehead, Amy giggled, Tails blinked, Cream was confused, and then Silver realized what he'd just said.

"Oh."

"Nice one, kid," Rouge said.

"Silver" Blaze said and shook her head slightly, "Let's go and find that Sol Emerald." The cat got up and headed for the door, followed by an embarrassed chrome hedgehog.

"Uh, wait," Tails said, and the two stopped to glance at him. "Um, before you two leave, would you mind if I took a blood sample from you? For DNA purposes," he clarified.

Two pairs of golden eyes met. Silver frowned a little.

"If you believe it will help you," Blaze said.

"It will," Tails said. "I think."

"Uh, ok," Silver agreed.

Tails gathered two needles. "Thanks. I'll only need a little bit."

After surrendering 3 drops each, Silver and Blaze left to find the last Sol Emerald, and both Sonic&Amy and Knuckles&Rouge parted ways to go on dates. And once again Tails found himself paired up with Cream. No, no, bad choice of words again - the others were the ones paired up.

But when Cream smiled at him, Tails knew he wasn't even fooling himself anymore.

"Tails, I just wanted to thank you for coming to the mall with me and letting me help you."

"Aww, it's no problem," Tails said, his blue eyes gleaming as he studied Cream's face. "I like spending time with you. You're a sweet and pretty girl." The second adjective slipped out, but it wasn't far from the truth.

"I also wanted to say..." the rabbit hesitated for second. "I...like you, Tails."

The foxes twin tails, which had previously been floating freely, suddenly froze in an awkward position.

"Y-you do?"

Cream nodded and kept that cute little smile on her face, though she was now blushing a little and bashfully moving her shoe back and forth. Tails suddenly wasn't so sure what to do with his normally dexterous hands, so he placed one behind his head and the other just dangled.

"I uh, I like...like you too, Cream," he stuttered.

Her eyes got big. "You do? Oh, that makes me so happy!" she exclaimed. "I wasn't sure if you did or if I was just annoying you."

Tails somehow worked up the nerve to glance back at her, and was rewarded with her smile. He noticed she had walked up a little closer to him. "You don't annoy me. I...thought I bored you. I thought_ you_ didn't like _me_."

Cream giggled. "You're not boring, Tails. At least not to me. I think you're really smart and nice." She then lessened the distance between them completely by hugging him. "Will you...be my boyfriend?" she queried innocently.

Tails was now blushing so hard he was sure all of his other organs were suffering blood loss. "If you'll be my girlfriend."

The rabbit giggled again and then to the foxes surprise she kissed him on the cheek. The fur on his cheek was so fuzzy that it tickled Cream's lips.

"Thanks, Tails. But I have to go home now, I promised Momma. I'll see you later."

Tails watched the rabbit smile at him and skip off, wondering how he'd gotten so lucky as to have a nice girl like Cream_ like_ like him, and quite sure he would _not_ be getting any work done this afternoon.

...

"I don't know, Froggy. But it sure is _pretty_," Big the Cat gushed as he untangled the shiny rock from his fishing line.

"Ribbit," was all his amphibian friend said in reply. As always.

Setting the glowing jewel next to him, the simple cat hoisted his line back into the swamp of Mystic Ruins and sighed contentedly. Today had been such a relaxing day, although there had been a big boom off in the distance awhile ago that had scared the fish off. But now they were back to biting again, and Big was content to just laze the day away. He leaned back into the familiar waiting posture when suddenly voices pierced the quiet stillness.

"I_ told_ you this was a bad idea."

"Charmy," a deeper voice warned. "Shut up."

The next sound was a loud sigh exhaled by the third member of the party. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered. This was supposed to be a_ stealth _mission, but that was one quality that his colleagues severely lacked.

"We're only doing this because Vector likes-"

"_Charmy."_

The bee giggled at how easy it was to make the crocodile angry.

Espio was about to shush Charmy so he could actually_ think_ for once, but the detectives had come upon a motionless, seemingly sleeping cat. Espio spotted the Emerald immediately, but he when he tried to grab it, Big snatched it.

"No, this is my shiny rock!" Big protested. "I found it, it's mine!"

Espio had to close his eyes and count to 10. _Focus. Calm. Relax. This is the way._

"Big," he started, but before the chameleon could finish his thoughts, he noticed that Froggy had jumped, his springy hind legs propelling him towards the Emerald. Everyone immediately saw what would happen, but none of them could stop the frog from swallowing the Emerald and hopping off to who knows where.

"Froggy!" Big yelled desperately. "Come back!" The cat got up and awkwardly lumbered after his elusive amphibian friend.

The members of the Chaotix detective agency all blinked in unison, and then Vector started chasing after the odd pair.

"But Vector, have you forgotten that we're on another mission?" Espio protested.

The crocodile turned. "We can do that one later, Espio! We have a frog to catch!"

The chameleon turned to Charmy, but the bee merely shrugged and flew after his boss, leaving Espio to do nothing but sigh, knowing that _this_ job certainly wouldn't be earning any money...

...

**It's official. Tails and Cream are just too cute. ^_^  
**

**And yes, the Chaotix, and Big and Froggy, just because I can. I know it's kinda random, but hey, the last Sol Emerald had to be somewhere...Sorry that this chapter wasn't as good as the last one.  
**

**Ok, as you know, I still have _one more_ couple to hook up. I feel like I've been putting it off long enough...but yet, it won't be next chapter, becuase I gotta write the Sonamy talk...*dodges keyboards from impatient Silvaze fans* Don't worry guys, I got huge plans for that couple coming up. :)**


	19. Afraid Of The Dark

**HaosBlossom, ****SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, ****Stendylover, ****Ashley, ****Jacklethekitsune, ****UltimateCCC, ****Amyfan111, ****Alyssacookie, ****SherryHedgehog, ****falcoraqx: Thanks once again, you all are famous now.  
**

**There will be some Sonic X allusions/spoilers in this chapter. And yeah, this is sort of a serious and deep chapter. I'm not entirely pleased with it and didn't plan to write it in the first place...but it's not like after all that happened Sonic and Amy could just go back to their normal fluffy-ness. Excuse the fact that it's not edited too well, it's kinda just a collection of thoughts. -_- Bear with me, peeps.  
**

Chapter 19: Afraid of the Dark

"Well, it sure took us long enough to finally go out, huh?" Sonic joked as he settled down on a hill next to his girl. But upon seeing Amy's obviously forced smile, he knew this date would be anything but lighthearted. Goodness, could they ever just go on a normal date for once?

Sonic turned his attention to the baby blue sky that was decorated with fluffy white clouds in odd shapes. Sonic had decided on taking them to a secluded place so they could talk without being bothered by anything, and Sonic definitely knew how to get away from it all. But yet, he was waiting for Amy to bring it up. Because honestly, what there was the problem of how_ he _was going to approach the topic.

Now it wasn't that this hedgehog was a coward (far from it, actually) but whenever he'd had a problem, especially ones he couldn't just spin dash, Sonic had always ran from them. Running was his defense mechanism. Sonic really had never been one to just_ talk_ about his problems; heart-to-hearts were not in his repertoire. Yet he knew they'd have to talk about _this_ and couldn't let unspoken thoughts poison their relationship from the inside.

Eventually the suspense, the _waiting_ was killing him, and Sonic had to look back at Amy. His eyes were instantly drawn to the horrible gash disfiguring her peach muzzle, its deep red lines made it look like it would bleed perpetually. It was the embodiment of his fear - that such a sweet and innocent little girl would be hurt just because he happened to have a weakness for her. This had made him reflect.

No, it wasn't that he was_ regretting _anything. It just made him think - perhaps, just as Eggman had threatened, that next time he_ should_ leave the girlfriend behind. But he knew that wasn't feasible - Amy would come with him no matter what, no matter how many times he begged her to stop following him. Granted, it'd been when they were younger (and in his._.anger_..) and before they started going out, but still. He understood her better now. I mean, there was no way in Mobius that he'd let Amy go into danger by herself. He understood _her need_ to do something and not just watch him plunge himself into danger.

But maybe, just maybe, she'd been shaken enough to change. Amy sure looked like it now, the way she was quietly staring off into the distance. It was weird, as she'd been typical cheerful Amy back with the group and normally was terrible at hiding her true feelings.

But did he really want her to not do missions with them anymore? Sonic didn't know; at least if she was right next to him Sonic would know where she was.

And then there was this.._.entity_ inside of him. Once again he tried to shake off the thought, but couldn't block the memories of the dark energies rushing through him, and that out of control anger dominating his body. It scared him. Yes, _him. _To think he could do that much damage and just in his anger...yes, when he'd turned Hyper he'd destroyed the whole base, but at the time he'd been on the side of justice, the good side. He'd been in control of himself. Indeed, saying he was no murderer had been for his own reassurance.

The hedgehog sighed a little and scooted over closer to Amy and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her close to his body. Amy rested her head on his shoulder, her cut making contact with his smooth fur. Sonic kissed the top of her head and her fuzzy ears. After running, nothing made him feel better than Amy.

"A kiss for your thoughts, Ames?" he encouraged, knowing it wouldn't be good for her to keep it bottled up.

Amy let out a small sigh. "Sonic am I...a burden to you?"

"A_ burden_?" Sonic echoed incredulously. "Wha - what makes you think_ that?"_

"Well I...I...you always have to rescue me," she said quietly. "And... I feel like I'm holding you back."

"Amy...you're not holding me back, goodness no. You're what keeps me going, my source of joy, that extra mile, what makes this world _worth_ savin'. Do you have any idea _how much_ I care about you?" Sonic told Amy and pulled her even closer, loaning her some of his strength.

"I know you do," Amy said, and blushed at some of the things he said. "It's just..." she sighed, as she really didn't want to bring_ it_ up, no matter how much it was gnawing at her heart. It was like Sonic hadn't even noticed that he'd changed and if she mentioned it...what would he say? But yet, she had to know. They couldn't be keeping secrets from each other of this magnitude.

"What happened to you back there anyway?" she asked softly.

Sonic closed his eyes. "I..." he paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

It wasn't that he hadn't seen this coming. It was just, he hadn't told anyone this and hoped that it would just go away, hoped that he could just outrun his problems like he always did. But now that this had happened again, and much for the same reason, Sonic knew he'd have to deal with it, face it. And who better than to help him deal with it than Amy?

Amy felt his muscular chest rise and fall with his sigh, his breath ruffling her quills. "I'm not sure exactly. But it's happened before," he admitted.

Amy whipped her head off his shoulder and maneuvered herself so she could look at him better, but his green eyes were veiled, like he didn't want her to read his expression. It was almost like he was ashamed, or worse, _scared_. Oh gosh, if _Sonic_ was scared...

"When did it happen?"

Sonic opened his eyes, and the intensity of his gaze took Amy back. He readjusted both of them so now they both sat crossed legged, their knees touching and their hands clasped, but their eyes not meeting.

"Do you remember when we were fighting the Metarex?" he asked finally.

"Of course."

"Remember when Chris and Cosmo-" Sonic had to pause from the rush of emotions that came from the mention of those two names. They were his two friends that were no longer with them. Chris was merely now back where he belonged, in his own dimension. This made Sonic realize that Silver and Blaze would be leaving them soon as well, to go back to their own world. But Cosmo-

"They were both held captive by the Metarex. You remember that, right?" Sonic continued, trying to shrug off the memory. Running from his problems. Again.

Amy merely nodded and unsuccessfully tried to get him to look at her.

"Well, when I went in to rescue them... they were really hurt. Chris was passed out, it was obvious he'd been stabbed or something, and Cosmo just looked so _scared._ And then there's nothing, and I do mean _nothing,_ that gets my blood boiling more than seeing innocent people hurt._ Nothing_, Amy. It's why I do what I do. It was just seeing them so hurt for absolutely no reason...I just lost it. It was like my body moved by itself and I could feel this dark energy rushing through me. A lot like when I'm Super Sonic, but...I just didn't feel like myself. I felt..._evil,_ almost. Like I'd become what I've always fought against."

He couldn't stop the shudder that suddenly raced down his back. Amy felt it through his hands. She was feeling a bit unsettled herself from this confession.

"And when _you w_ere injured, Amy..." his eyes traced her gash again. "I just...I care so much for you and it pissed me off that Eggman would hurt you because of that. I hate to think what I would have done to Eggman if I'd been Dark instead of Hyper...you know I don't run from violence, Amy, but I only use it when it's justified. I don't do it senselessly. I'm no murderer," he repeated.

Sonic shuddered again, and now Amy was really scared. Who was this guy and what did he do to her Sonic? Where was the 'tude, the confidence that she fed off of?

"But Sonic, it's over now, right?" Amy said and squeezed his hands. She knew it'd be her job to cheer him up now. "I mean, I'm safe, you're ok, we have the Emeralds..."

"For now," Sonic said. "But who's to say when Dark Sonic will emerge again? Or when you'll be hurt again? I just...don't want to lose ya, Amy. You are the part of this world I want to save the most. And if Eggman's gonna start using you against me..." He shook his head.

"Sonic, I want you to know something," Amy said softly, and squeezed his hands again. "I don't expect you to be perfect, ok? No matter how much you try to be...you're not. But you're still a_ good person_, Sonic. You're a hero. You save people. Don't forget that."

He still refused to meet her eyes, and seeing Sonic so distraught was disheartening.

The next thing Sonic knew, Amy had tackled him and was now laying right on top of him, her strong arms clutching his body close to hers.

"Oh Sonic, I hate to see you hurting like this. But we can't change the past or know the future. Eggman's going to be evil, still, there's nothing we can do about that...and...I just want to be_ there_ for you, Sonic. You said we'd have to face this whole thing _together_...so I'll be right here beside you to help you face whatever. Like always," she babbled.

It was amazing how her babbling and patented death hug oddly comforted him. But it_ was _a comfort - it let him know that she was still Amy, no matter what, and that she was something_ fixed _in his life, something he could always come back to, come_ home_ to. For comfort, for anything. Yes, truly, this girl, with her craziness and undying faith and devotion to him, was what he _needed_. And she was comforting him in her typical style.

"And I don't care if you have some sort of Dark form that only appears when you're mad. You're still my Sonic," Amy continued. "Besides, we both know how easily_ I_ get angry, and how scary_ I_ can get..."

Sonic absolutely _had_ to smile at that. Goodness, why was it that Amy always made him feel so_ good_?

"So I guess we're even, huh?"

The lightness of his tone was an immense relief to the pink hedgehog, although she was a little surprised at how easily he'd switched feelings, and wished that she could just brush off things as easily as he could. Once again, his amazing confidence picked her up.

"I wouldn't go that far, but..." Amy started nuzzling his chest with the good side of her muzzle, baring her scar to the world without a care.

Sonic was reminded at that moment that Amy was _directly on top of him_. Though their bodies didn't match up directly; she was a little lower than him. Sonic started rubbing her back, and Amy loosened her grip on Sonic so he could breathe a little better. Though his windpipe was now less_ physically_ restricted, the fact that he was still locked in such a close embrace with her left him breathless.

"Thanks Amy. No one can make me feel better like you do," he whispered in her cute little ears and then slid her body upwards so that their lips met.

And then the hedgehogs kissed, sweetly and softly, yet passionately. An understanding, an assurance, an acceptance had passed between them, and they were free to be themselves again and kiss. It had felt like hours had passed when they finally broke away, and maybe they had.

"Well, Amy, are you ready for me to finally take you on a _normal_ date now?" he asked her.

"It's about_ time_, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	20. Sol Mates

**HaosBlossom, Jacklethekitsune, ****Stendylover, ****SherryHedgehog, Moonstone the Wolf, ****Amyfan111! And...  
**

**Alyssacookie: I am dedicating this chapter to YOU girlie. I'm dead serious. If it wasn't for you, I might have given this whole story up around chapter 9 or so. I was just that frustrated, and you sent me an awesome review, like always, and it really encouraged me to keep on chugging. So thank you.**

**...  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alyssacookie, an obsessed Silvaze fangirl, my most loyal reader and reviewer since I started who's encouraged me to become the writer I am today. Hope I don't let you down with this chapter (and that I'm not embarrassing you) ^_^ **

**Just get past the first part, I know it's terrible -_- Bear with me for the first 500 or so words.  
**

**The rest, though, I'm_ very_ pleased with. Certainly among my best writing. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**...  
**

Chapter 20: Sol Mates

"They can't be far now," Blaze assured Silver as the pair made their way through the soggy terrain of Mystic Ruins. It wasn't hard for Silver to guess why Blaze had insisted that just the two of them hunt down the last Emerald. Silver himself didn't really mind working with the others, but knew that Blaze preferred to work with just him.

"I hope so," Silver said. "This place isn't exactly a paradise." His yellowish eyes scanned the swampy undergrowth.

Blaze suddenly stopped as a frog leaped past them. Something like this normally wouldn't faze her a bit, but there was something about it that made her take notice.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

The cat didn't know, but she continued to stare at the frog, feeling her Sol Emeralds glowing brightly.

"Ribbit," the amphibian croaked.

"Blaze, it's a _frog_," Silver said. Gosh, she'd been acting so spacey lately.

There was suddenly a large rustling in the bushes, and three figures hopped out and faced Silver and Blaze. A large crocodile (or was he an alligator?), a purple chameleon, and a small bee. The five of them blinked at each other for a second.

"Who are _you_?" Charmy asked.

Blaze had to suppress a sigh.

"Uh, Silver and Blaze, but that's not important," Silver said quickly. "We really need to-"

"Ah, what's the rush?" the large reptile said loudly. "There's no need to be unfriendly!"

"_Vector_," Espio said, tired of his boss getting distracted so easily.

"Are you a crocodile or an alligator?" Silver couldn't help but ask Vector.

"Same difference," Charmy said and rolled his eyes.

"No, we crocodiles are much more intelligent and good looking," Vector insisted.

"I'd hate to meet an alligator," Espio quietly quipped.

"We don't have time to _chat_," Blaze insisted, and gave her tail a flick in annoyance. "We're looking for something."

"Well, the Chaotix detective agency is at your service!" Vector said, and the three of them hit their chest with their fists in a Roman salute.

"Actually, we require no help," Blaze said coolly.

"Well, that's not the way things work around here, missy," Vector said.

The cat bristled as the last word. Seeing this and realizing the flames were about to start flying, Silver decided to butt in.

"We're looking for the last Sol Emerald," Silver informed the three detectives.

"Sol Emerald?" Vector echoed.

"Ribbit," Froggy said, reminding everyone of his small presence.

Espio, remembering their mission, made a grab for the frog, but he was interrupted by large foot falls echoing through the forest.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled and excitedly made a run for him, but tripped on a root and tumbled to the ground right on top of Froggy. Upon the 400 odd pounds crushing him, the Emerald was forced out of Froggy's stomach.

"Ouch, it's not fun to fall down," Big muttered and lifted his large frame off the ground.

"Ribbit," the crushed frog croaked painfully.

"Froggy, you really should be more careful," Big scolded him. "You are such a small frog to be hopping off by yourself," he continued and scooped up his small friend to carry him back to his favorite fishing pond, leaving the Sol Emerald behind without a care.

Blaze, however, was not so oblivious and finally gathered the last of her beloved Sol Emeralds in her hands. There, everything was perfect. Now they just had to get out of here.

"It's...kinda a long story," Silver said to the Chaotix. "We're not from here..."

"And we don't have time to explain. Good day," Blaze said curtly, and took off in a burst of flames.

Silver smiled at the detectives a little apologetically, and then propelled himself after Blaze. He caught up with her after they'd gotten out of the swampy jungle. The couple now found themselves in much more dry deciduous forest nearby.

"We finally have all the Sol Emeralds," Silver said.

"Yes," Blaze said, relieved. "Now we just have to get back."

Back. To their world. Why did that prospect not seem as enviable as it had just yesterday? Was it because, despite this most recent annoyance, this world was somehow more desirable? Blaze didn't know, but she wasn't going to dwell on it.

"Would you like to do some more exploring of this world now? I mean, while we're still here," Silver babbled. "This seems like a cool planet, and I'm sure there's more places we haven't seen here."

"That sounds like a plan," Blaze agreed.

The cat and the hedgehog then went on a self-guided tour of Mobius, taking in the rugged beauty of Crystal Mountain and the amazing panoramic view from so high up, the shining stalactites from the caves inside the mountain, the overwhelming fields full of wildflowers blooming every color imaginable, the stillness and elegance of lakes, the excitement and action of waterfalls, the silence and repetition of the desert, and the rhythm of the ocean. Both were in awe, and harbored secret thoughts about how_ romantic_ the whole journey was.

"This place is amazing," Silver gushed as they paused on the sandy beach. "Where is all this stuff in our world?"

Blaze had been wondering the exact same thing, and she had no answer. "Why don't we rest here awhile here?" Blaze suggested. They'd been running around for a good bit, and the beach was a good place to relax.

The couple both sat down on the sand and continued to take in the beauty of the ocean waves silently. Silver let out a contented sigh, and let his mind drift where it would. Of course, just like always, it settled on Blaze and his relationship to her.

It was only natural that they'd been drawn together - back in their world, where violence and war was the norm, they were the outcasts. One a young man thrust into war at a young age, armed with only his psychokinesis, the other the only remaining member of the previous royal line, the princess that brought back memories of the golden era of their world. It was up to_ them _to stop Nega or interfere with the terrible anarchy and unrest that "ruled", since all the others seemed only interested in themselves and their agenda.

But these two had found each other, and had developed a mutual dependence. It was almost like, somehow, they were meant to meet and become close, seeming as to how they fit each other so perfectly.

Silver had always seen Blaze as unreachable, unlockable - the beautiful yet deadly warrior princess, who didn't want or need anyone. Yes, if you got too close to her, you'd get burnt. It had been a slow process getting her to open up to him, to trust him, but he' d been willing to be patient.

He'd gotten to know Blaze like no one else had, yet she still had yet to bare her inmost soul to him. Blaze was such a mystery - and that mystery captivated him. His ears were always perked up to her voice, always on the lookout to find out more about her. Even though they'd known each other for years...she'd still been guarded toward him, even though she was getting better.

Blaze was a paradox: strong, but still feminine. So graceful, so elegant, yet not fragile or delicate. Blaze could certainly handle herself in a fight.

She was all this...and Silver? He was only the awkward, naive little hedgehog who just didn't get it, no matter how he tried. Silver had tried to grow up, become a man, so he could impress her. But he still never quite felt _good enough. _Silver had always been a little insecure _in himself; _it was one of the results of being teased just as Blaze had. Silver had been made fun of for everything: his oddly shaped quills, his voice, his powers, his slowness, his immaturity. Every word that had ever been said against him, he'd already thought a thousand times more, and a thousand times stronger. So when Blaze had been teased, he'd felt her pain.

But Blaze had been the one to give him some sort of confidence. She had made him feel like he was doing something right, like he was actually on the side of justice. She was the one who made him feel like a man for once. He'd just felt honored that Blaze would treat someone like him, him, like an equal. Like a friend.

Oh, but would friends be all that they'd ever be? Silver hoped not, but he couldn't let himself bring his hopes up. He could never be lucky enough to have someone like Blaze to fall for him. What could he really offer her anyway? What did he have that she lacked? Most of the time Silver wondered why she even put up with him. It had allowed him to hope, though, that maybe one day, they could be more than friends.

All these thoughts were running through the hedgehog's head at the moment, as they relaxed on the beach. He turned to peek at Blaze, and once again, her beauty made his heart warm. She just looked so lovely right now, her lavender fur illuminated by the sun. As always, the cat was deep in thought. Silver wished that his psychic powers allowed him to read minds...

...

_"What are those?"_

_"These are the Sol Emeralds," the young cat said proudly, yet evenly. "It is my duty to protect them."_

_Silver tilted his head. "Protect them? What do they do?"_

_"Nothing," Blaze admitted, and this realization suddenly hit her.  
_

_"Then why do you have to protect them?"_

_The cat glared back at him with fiery eyes. What did he know - who did he think he was? These were the Sol Emeralds. It'd been drilled in her head enough times that they were important. It didn't matter that they were incredibly dull and completely useless. They were still the royal family jewels.  
_

_Suddenly the Emerald in her hand started floating and drifted over to the silver hedgehog. Blaze immediately tried to snatch it back from him, but it came to rest in the middle of the circle on his palm. He had used those powers of his. Childishly.  
_

_"Give it back," Blaze insisted, and made a grab for the Emerald. But when she touched his hand, the Emerald started glowing. Blaze gasped and stared at it, entranced. She adjusted her hand so it now curved under Silver's, their hands cradling the gem. __They could feel raw power radiating from it and being absorbed by their hands.  
_

_"Wow," Silver said in awe. "I guess they do something after all." _

...

What had it all meant? Years later, Blaze still wondered. When their hands had touched that day, it had given the Sol Emerald some sort of power for the very first time. But why? What was it about their simple contact that had brought about such power?

She recalled something Tails had said back at the group meeting. _"The Chaos Emeralds are powered by the heart...you must have been having some strong emotions then."_

Could it be that the Sol Emeralds were the same way, powered by thoughts and feelings? Could it be that when wielded by her when she was in her unemotional and lonely state, the Emeralds were actually _useless_? It certainly cleared a lot up about what happened, but if that were true...than the only reason that the Sol Emeralds had any power at all was because of the feelings her and Silver shared. Blaze had never actually considered that these feelings could actually make the power of the Sol Emeralds...stronger.

Blaze leaned back and let her hands support her. It was amazing how coming into this whole new world had opened her eyes to her emotions. Maybe it was just the air, the environment here that was different or more conducive to positive feelings. Either way, there was no denying that she certainly felt something for Silver now. But had she always...or had it just happened yesterday? No, it must have been a gradual thing, but she'd been too blind to notice it.

She snuck a glance at Silver, and the hedgehog looked away. He'd been looking at her. Did he like her, too? Blaze didn't know; there was a good chance that he did. Either way, wasn't it about time she told him how_ she_ felt at least?

"Silver," Blaze said, and her heart skipped when he turned back to her.

He absolutely loved the way she said his name.

"Silver, have I ever told you...how much you mean to me?"

His eyes widened and his heart clenched at these words, and the hedgehog had to wonder if he was dreaming for a second. Maybe it was just a childish fantasy, but he'd often pictured Blaze telling him this one day. But here they were, and Blaze, in the flesh, was sitting next to him and telling him this.

"I mean something to you?" he asked a little awkwardly, almost feeling like he was spoiling the moment. In his dreams, he'd always been the guy who'd just sweep Blaze off her feet. But here in reality, he was just the typical awkward and insecure Silver.

"Silver..." Blaze paused and drew on every ounce of courage she possessed. She'd put this off long enough. "I've always wanted to get close to you...but my flames, my duty...I always thought those meant a life of solitude. But you, Silver, have shown me that I never have to be alone. Ever. You've been the one to give me hope, to break me out of my shell. If it wasn't for you...I might have died from bitterness," she paused, for she wasn't used to talking so much, especially about her feelings, at one time. Silver, though, was hanging onto her every word, just like he always did.

"You've always been there for me, Silver," Blaze continued, and placed her hand gently on his. "Even when I could be difficult. You stuck with me, and made me realize it's not good for anyone to be alone. You have been a true friend to me. And I've always wanted to tell you that."

"Thanks...but is that..._it_?" Silver asked, and then immediately regretted his words. Could that not be enough for him?

Blaze knew exactly what he meant; but what could she say? How to tell someone you loved them? It was hard enough for Blaze to just get this far, to just admit that she thought of him as a good friend. Her mind desperately tried to come up with words, but conveying her feelings with words were not her strong suit.

"No," was all she said.

Silver froze. No? Did that mean no, she felt more, or no, she didn't want to continue? Why did she have to be so cryptic?

"No, that's not_ it_," Blaze clarified. "But I don't know what these other feelings are, or what they mean."

What? No, it simply wasn't possible that _Blaze _actually had_ feelings_ for _him._ He just couldn't be that lucky.

Silver watched as she placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes, slightly smiling, her upturned lips having the same melting effect on Silver's heart.

"Do you mean you.._.like_ me?" he asked, but blushed when his voice cracked.

She opened her her eyes to study his, taking in the yellowy-hazel orbs and how they were flecked with a darker golden color. She loved his eyes; they seemed to change colors in different light. They contrasted yet complemented his silver fur. Silver and gold.

"Yes."

Silver blinked. She was joking - no, Blaze never joked.

"You like _me_?" Silver repeated, if just to hear her say it again, for his own confirmation.

"I do, Silver. Although I'm not sure what that means," Blaze confessed and let her fingers intertwine with his, reminding the hedgehog that they were indeed touching. He curved his own bigger, boyish fingers around hers, still a little shocked by this whole thing. Blaze the Cat, the lovely, graceful princess, the fearless guardian of the Sol Emeralds, liked _him. _

_Wow. _

"Blaze...I like you, too, I always have," Silver admitted, dazed. "I just...can't believe you like me." This was way too good to be true. He felt a smile crawling up his muzzle. He giggled a little, nervously yet giddily. There were just so many emotions running through him at that point...

Blaze suddenly gripped his hand tighter and moved herself so she was now sitting in front of him, clasping his other hand. Silver's eyes widened. _Oh gosh she's going to kiss me. _

Blaze brought her lips close to Silver's muzzle, turning her nose a little so it wouldn't be jammed into his. Their lips brushed slightly. Was this how a kiss worked? Was she supposed to move her lips somehow? Terribly unsure and shy, Blaze pulled back. Silver looked at her, confused, and then she realized what he must have thought.

"I'm sorry...I've never kissed anyone before," Blaze admitted, blushing.

Silver was red as well. "Neither have I. But...I'd like to learn how."

"Oh Silver," Blaze said and hugged him closer to her. She went in for another kiss, this time moving her lips slightly and felt Silver's move to match hers. His lips were just so soft and they were caressing hers so gently...it almost felt too wonderful.

The cat and the hedgehog, best friends turned lovers, pulled each other closer, and together learned what this whole kissing thing was about.

Silver felt a vibration near his chest, and it dawned on him that she was purring. He smiled and held her close, enjoying the pleasure of it all. He certainly had to be the luckiest guy alive.

And Blaze had never felt so safe, so content as she did now, when she was here in Silver's arms, with his lips fitting hers so perfectly. She felt like she was floating. Wait, she _was _floating!

"Silver!" Blaze yelled and clutched his back quills, unsuccessfully trying to keep herself from burning him. How had he levitated them up so high, so fast? The familiar panic didn't rush through her body as strongly this time, though, as Blaze realized that Silver was holding her, and he was in complete control.

"It's okay, Blaze, I got us," he assured her. The hedgehog guided them both back down to solid ground, still holding the cat close to his body, not really caring that she'd just burned him. Everything would be okay...as long as he could keep holding Blaze in his arms. And he saw nothing that would keep him from doing just that.

...

**EEK! Love is so beautiful! :D  
**

**Just to say, writing this has made Silver and Blaze my second favorite couple (after SonAmy of course) ^_^ They're just so...perfect together. It makes sense that I'd like those couples, since my personality is a mixture of those 4 (mostly Blaze and Amy). I'm still waiting for my knight in Silver armor, though. :/ Anyway, enough about ME!**


	21. Not Yet

**Alyssacookie, Jacklethekitsune, Amyfan111, ultimateccc, SnuggleRose, Ashley, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, StarblissSong, SherryHedgehog, Ember113, :), HaosBlossom, Stendylover, ****Mike Prower the Fox, Moonstone the Wolf:  
**

** I fully enjoyed all of your fangirl/fanboy moments. ^_^ I worked really hard on that Silvaze chapter, and I'm glad you all enjoyed it.**

**I am completely overwhelmed at all the reviews I am getting. Thanks, I know it's cliche, but this story really wouldn't be as good as it is now if it wasn't for all of your input and support so far. Seriously. You have no idea how much I look forward to coming home from school and reading all of your reviews.**

**I almost feel bad now, because you guys gave me totally amazing reviews, and I made you wait forever. Heh. Sorry, I've kinda been working on my other projects lately.**

**So now...we have come to the week off. These next few chapters are going to be light, fluffy, funny, friendly....so if you're looking for some more action, it won't be any time soon. Think of these as like a collection of short one-shot type of scenes. There will be more romance, of course, but there will also be some friendly, hanging out type stuff. Some of them are random, some are connected, some may seem a little out of order. ****I mean, I could just end the story soon, but honestly, I don't want it to end yet. I'm having way too much fun writing this.**

**Jacklethekitsune: You know how I said I was making something for you? Well, here it is. :) Since you've been awesome enough to not only read and review all my old (and bad) stories, but you're also working on a request for me (and I LOVE it so far! You other readers should check it out), I'm giving you this. I know you're a big Crails fan, so here ya go. This chapter is dedicated to YOU.  
**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy.**

**................................  
**

Chapter 21: Not Yet

...............................

"Momma, momma, momma!" Cream yelled as she burst into her cottage. "Guess what?"

"What is it dear?" Vanilla asked and looked up from the dishes.

"I have a boyfriend now."

The plate that Vanilla had been wiping dry slipped out of her hands but luckily only landed back in the sink and in one piece. She looked at her daughter fondly.

_Oh I knew this day would come soon. My little girl is growing up so fast! Having older friends will do that. But I think it's time I had "the talk" with her. _

"Cream, come with me to the living room," her mother said and wiped her hands dry.

The young rabbit frowned a little, but obediently followed Vanilla. Did she do something wrong? Why did her mother look so upset? The two rabbits took seats next to each other on the couch, and Cream fidgeted. She wasn't used to being in trouble.

"So who's the boy?" Vanilla asked, even though she knew full well. Cream had been talking a lot about him recently.

"Tails," Cream admitted a little nervously, but was relieved when Vanilla smiled her approval.

"Cream, I want to tell you how proud of you I am of you for making such a good decision. Tails is such a nice boy, and I feel comfortable with you being with him. You two are free to go on dates and I know you'll have fun, but you must be home by 8 o'clock.

"And there's one more thing sweetie. Now that you're getting older, and getting more interested in boys... I know that Tails will probably not do this, but for the future, Cream...don't let any boy pressure you into doing what you're not comfortable with."

Just then the doorbell rang, and Vanilla was reminded that she was expecting someone. She got up from the couch and answered the door. And there was Vector, flanked by his two colleagues, and looking as handsome as ever with the blush on his cheeks.

"Well, it took some hard work and brain power by me and the boys, but we found it for you, Ma'am," Vector told her.

"Oh, detective Vector, thank you for taking this job on such a short notice," Vanilla said and took the package from him. This rabbit would take any excuse to give the Chaotix a job.

She pulled out her purse, but Vector merely held up a hand. "No, this is complementary of the agency, ma'am," Vector said, and Vanilla had to smile. There was a sound of a chameleon sighing and a bee giggling.

Vanilla was about to kiss him, but she remembered that Cream was right there. She was waiting for Cream to grow up could deal with having a step-dad a little better. But maybe now that she was dating someone herself, she would understand. The rabbit leaned forward and gave the crocodile a gentle peck on the cheek before shutting the door and heading back to the living room.

"Momma, are you and Mr. Vector going to get married?" Cream asked when she returned.

Vanilla blushed. "No dearie, of course not," the older rabbit said. _Not yet, _she added silently to herself and then continued talking with her daughter about the birds and the bees.

...................LATER........................

"Hi Tails."

He turned around. "Oh, hi Cream." Her smile was a nice relief from his computer monitor.

_This is your girlfriend, Tails_. His eyes drifted over her cute face and traced her lovely, flowing ears. She was just so pretty.

"Whatcha doin'?" Cream asked as she walked up next to him and looked over his shoulder. Tails closed down the program quickly, not really wanting to bore Cream with the details.

"You know, I was just about to go get my X-Tornado from where Sonic left it. Would you like to come with me?"

"Oh, I'd love to, that sounds like fun," Cream gushed.

"Great," Tails said and started shutting down his computer. "I'll be able to track it down since I know what frequency the X-Tornado's communication system is wired to."

Cream smiled at his cleverness. "So how far is it from here?"

Tails grabbed his wrist comm and pressed a few buttons. "It's not too far. It shouldn't take too long to get there."

"Were you thinking of flying there?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just grab the gas can and we can leave," Tails said and went to retrieve it. With gas can in hand, he was back facing Cream.

"I could help you carry it," she offered, realizing he would be held down a little by the weight.

"Nah, I'd rather you held my_ hand_, instead," he winked at her.

Cream blushed as she did just that and the fox and rabbit floated into the sky. It was another beautiful day, hovering around 70 degrees, with fluffy clouds decorating the sky. Flocks of Flickies flew by the couple as they hovered above the treetops, sneaking glances at each other, but quickly looking away when the other looked.

Cream was hoping that Tails would kiss her. She'd often imagined what that felt like, to have a boy's face so close and to feel his lips on hers. Cream had asked Amy, but the hedgehog had trouble describing something for once. "_You just have to do it_," Amy had said apologetically. _"But it's so wonderful Cream, you'll love it." _

The girl licked her lips and wondered if that was how Tails' lips tasted. Glancing back at him yet not quite fast enough to meet those wonderful blue eyes of his, Cream knew he'd be too shy to do it. Tails had always been a little shy around girls, for whatever reason.

Of course, her momma had told her that she shouldn't rush anything as she was young, and Cream knew that. She would have plenty of time to be kissed. Hopefully by Tails. But if she'd kiss him just this once, Cream would treasure that memory for a long time.

The fox looked at her, and Cream didn't glance away this time. Suddenly, he realized what she wanted him to do. But goodness, just the thought of that made his stomach twist into knots. Although he wouldn't mind it, he was nervous. What if he missed? That would be just his luck, wouldn't it?

With her eyes never leaving his and with Tails too immobilized to break the stare, Cream suddenly clutched his hand and they both stopped in midair. Cream then floated over so she was now right in front of him, her ears flapping to keep her aloof, and she glided in closer. Tails was completely frozen now, and had to really concentrate to keep his tails twirling. Unfortunately, that concentration on his tails made him forget that he was holding something, and the gas can _once again_ slipped from his fingers and plummeted down to the earth. _Good thing I placed it in a tough container._

But that thought passed quickly as Tails became lost in Cream's chocolaty brown eyes. With his hand now unrestricted, he reached to grab hers and pulled the rabbit closer, so their faces were only a few inches apart. And _ohmygoshhewasgettinghisfirstkiss. _

Her small, delicate lips pressed lightly on his, and then pulled away. Tails opened his eyes, just now realizing he'd closed them. Her giggle reached his ears slower than it should have, as for both of them, it'd seemed like the moment had lasted longer than it really had.

"Thanks, Tails," she said.

"N-no problem," he stuttered and tried to find somewhere to look besides Cream, who was now licking her lips and deciding that Tails' tasted much better.

Tails released her hand and brought his wrist up to glance at it. Oh, right. _The X-Tornado._ They'd come out here to retrieve it. Looking at his wrist comm now, though, Tails noticed they were farther away from it than his workshop. He must have gone the wrong way. Ah, that so figured with how absentminded he'd been acting recently.

"Cream, I need to grab the gas can," he told her.

"Did you drop it again?" she asked.

Tails nodded sheepishly and then let himself drift below the treetops to the ground. Good, it was still in one piece and completely full.

"Oh Tails,_ look_," Cream suddenly said, her voice sounding distressed.

He glanced at her. Cream bent over to pick something up, and when she turned, she was cradling a blue flicky in her hands. The bird squawked a little painfully, and that's when Tails noticed that it's wing was bent in an odd shape.

"It's hurt, Tails," Cream said and felt her eyes prick with tears. She really hated to see anyone hurt.

Tails walked over to her and frowned at the injured Flicky. "Don't worry, Cream," he assured her, not wanting her to cry. "I'll be able to reset his wing once we get back to the workshop."

Now that they had sort of a mission, the two wasted no more time in gathering the gas can and making their way to the X-Tornado. Tails started gushing to Cream about all the features of his plane, and the rabbit tried to listen politely but she kept focusing on the bird in her hand. It looked to be in a lot of pain, and Cream just hoped Tails would get back to his workshop soon._ It must be so awful to not be able to fly, _she thought.

Once they finally did get back, Tails was able to set the bird's wing back into a normal position. Cream watched him bite his lip in concentration, entranced by how focused he looked. She'd noticed the same thing as he was stitching up Amy's cut a while ago.

"Tails, will he be able to fly now?" Cream asked as she cradled the injured flicky in her hands.

He shook his head. "Not yet, Cream. Not yet. But with us two taking care of it, he'll be back in the air in no time at all."

The couple shared a smile.

.............................LATER, WITH EVERYONE TOGETHER.........................

"Alright Knux, you and me, let's go," Sonic said and in a flash had gone to the table and was resting his elbow on it, grinning and holding out his hand invitingly.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Sonic?"

"Yep. Now get over here before I win by default."

The echidna huffed and sat down across from Sonic. He didn't turn down a chance to prove his skills. The others gathered around as well.

"As if you have a chance to win," Knuckles said as he gripped Sonic's hand.

"This'll be over real quick," Sonic taunted. He knew it'd have to be; the only way he could beat Knuckles was with his quick reflexes.

"Knuckles, you have no chance," Amy said.

"It's Sonic that has no chance," Rouge said.

The two guys focused harder at those comments. The stakes had just gotten higher now that their girls were involved.

"I'll do a countdown," Tails offered. "1, 2, 3!"

Knuckles' hand was on the table in an instant.

"Sonic, you went too early!" Knuckles protested.

"It's not my fault you have slow reflexes," the hedgehog said and shrugged.

"Again, and this time you are waiting for the countdown to end," Knuckles insisted.

"I don't wait for nothing, pal. You lost fair and square."

"_Again_, Sonic."

"Oh, you want more of this, huh?"

They gripped hands, and Sonic felt Knuckles tense up way before Tails even started. Crap, he'd just lost his advantage.

"1, 2, 3!"

Sonic closed his eyes and put every ounce of strength he had into his hand to fight against Knuckles' brawn, but still felt his hand slowly being lowered to the table.

"C'mon Sonic," Amy encouraged, and then there was no way he could lose now.

Sonic used his left hand to pull out one of his Chaos Emeralds and gripped it, letting its energy power him. He grinned as his hand was slowly being lifted from the table. Knuckles bit his lip and dug in, wondering where this sudden surge had come from. Sonic was_ not_ this strong.

"Cheater!" Rouge suddenly shrieked and yanked Sonic's hand above the table, revealing his trick, while Knuckles slammed his other hand down. Sonic smiled a little sheepishly, but his ears drooped shamefully.

"Hmph. And I still beat you," Knuckles said. "But you're still disqualified."

Sonic got up from the table, a little ashamed, until Amy hugged him and ruffled his quills. "It's okay, Sonic, you're still better than him."

Knuckles was about to get up when Silver suddenly slipped into Sonic's seat.

"Ah, some more competition, eh?" the echidna said and cracked his knuckles.

"I wouldn't take him lightly," Blaze advised.

Knuckles sized up the hedgehog. He was even weaker than Sonic was, surely, yet he had a sly smile on his face, like he had some secret weapon. _Whatever_. The echidna rested his elbow on the table and narrowed his eyes as Silver gripped his hand.

"Uh, Knuckie?" Rouge said.

"Not now, Rouge," Knuckles said, but when he turned to glance at her, he noticed everyone was smiling. What was their problem?

"C'mon Knuckles," Silver said, wanting to get started before he realized.

Knuckles turned back to the match, but as soon as Tails said "3", he realized he had a problem. Silver had paralyzed his arm.

Everyone started giggling at Knuckles' bewildered expression. He bit his lip and fought desperately against Silver's control over his own arm. They seemed locked in a stalemate, both guys grunting under the effort, when it became apparent that Silver was going to win. With the crowd now chanting his name, Silver continued to lessen the distance between the table and Knuckles namesakes, finally resulting in a victory.

"Jeez, you're tougher than I thought," Knuckles said as he flexed his hand.

"Hey, you held on pretty well, considering you were fighting both my strength and psychokinesis," Silver acknowledged as he got up.

Blaze smiled proudly at Silver and gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. The two were still getting used to being "together."

"You're not finished yet, slugger," Rouge said and quickly took Silver's seat.

Knuckles paused from flexing his hand and his eyes got big. "I don't fight girls..."

"Oh don't give me that, you do _to_," Rouge insisted. "You're not scared I'm going to beat you, are you?

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he admitted.

"Aw, how_ sweet_," Amy cooed.

"Looks like Knux is going soft," Sonic continued.

Knuckles frowned. Why had they all ganged up against him? "Alright! But I'm going easy on you."

"Don't even."

The bat and the echidna linked hands on the table. "1, 2, 3!"

It looked to be over in less than a second when Knuckles suddenly yelped in pain from Rouge kicking him squarely in the shin. Rouge took advantage of his surprise and forced his hand down. The rest of them all started cracking up and Knuckles exploded in anger.

"You're all cheaters!" he growled. "_You_ and the Chaos Emerald, _you_ and those dang powers, _you_ with that kick -"

"Oh Knuckie you are _adorable_ when you're angry," Rouge said and cut out his grumbling with a kiss.

"Wow, Knux, you lost to your own girlfriend. _Pa-thetic_," Sonic said, but turned pale when everyone glanced at him.

"You and Amy. _Now_," Knuckles commanded.

Sonic frowned but Amy was gung ho, as she had nothing to lose. She batted her eyelashes at Sonic as she sat down.

"C'mon, Sonic, you'll probably beat me anyway."

This was true. And it'd be a chance to redeem himself. Sonic took the seat across from Amy and clasped her hand.

"You just want to hold my hand," Sonic teased her.

"My money's on Amy," Knuckles said. "Sonic has no upper body strength, but Amy does."

"Amy," Rouge agreed.

"You guys are crazy," Silver said.

"Hey, Sonic's strong, he carries _me _around," Amy said.

"Yeah, and_ that's_ a workout," Knuckles muttered.

Amy was up in an instant with her hammer drawn. "What did you say?" she shrieked. "ARE YOU SAYING I'M_ FAT_?"

"No, Amy, I meant it sarcastically!" Knuckles protested and held up a hand, his eyes widening a little.

Sonic had to stick his fingers in his mouth to keep from laughing. "Amy, just, c'mon," he said, straining against laughter. His girlfriend sat back down after glaring at Knuckles. "Hey Tails, do your countdown thing, will ya?" Sonic glanced over at his friend and his eyes widened. "_Tails?_"

The now bright red fox turned from Cream's kiss. "Huh?"

"Oh, right up my ally lil bro," Sonic laughed.

Amy sighed. "Your kids are going to be so adorable."

Tails and Cream blushed even harder, and Sonic laughed but froze upon Amy's next words.

"But not as cute as me and _Sonic's _kids," Amy clarified and gripped the hand of her now blushing boyfriend. "Don'tcha think, Sonic?"

Sonic raised his eyes to meet hers. "Only if they look like you, Amy."

Amy gasped, squealed, and then dove across the table to tackle Sonic, sending them both crashing to the floor. "OH _SONIC_!" she squealed and squeezed the life out of him, kicking her legs back and forth in pure joy. "I can't believe you said that! Ohmygosh! Does that mean you'll finally_ marry me_?"

"N-not..._yet,_" Sonic somehow managed to say, despite the fact that Amy had a death grip on him.

Of course, the "yet" had pictures and names of little baby hedgehogs flying through Amy's head, and left the others to just shake their heads and have no more wonder about who was the stronger of the two.

"And that's a 10 count," Tails said. "Amy, you better let him go or you'll ruin Sonic's chance of ever having kids."

Amy released him, but Sonic remained on the ground, his hand on his chest and breathing heavily.

"Jeez...you haven't...done that...in...awhile..." he panted.

Amy then realized what she'd just done. "Sorry, Sonic...I just got excited when you said that," she said bashfully.

Sonic glanced up at her, and then used his feet to spring himself back upright before enveloping Amy in a much gentler embrace than she'd just given him, to let her know he forgave her. "Not yet," he whispered.

.............**.**

**All I can say is this story has a mind of it's own. :) I know this chapter was kind of....random. But this is the kind of stuff that's going to happen on their week off.  
**

**Hope you all picked up on the repeated use of the title of this chapter.  
**

**Sorry if you don't like Vectnilla. :) I did almost throw up, though, when I wrote that Vector was handsome. :P**

**And the arm wrestling was just a random idea I had. I figured Knuckles would totally own if the others didn't find a way to cheat, and of course they would. And he'd get mad. And Rouge would comfort him. This story has a mind of it's own, I swear it!**

**And one more thing: How about some audience participation? What couple do you guys want to see more of? Leave your opinions (and ideas) in your reviews. (I have a feeling it's gonna be a close call between SonAmy and Silvaze) I feel like I've been neglecting Knouge, but I'm completely out of ideas for that couple. :P  
**


	22. Teasing and Teaching

**SherryHedgehog, ****Jacklethekitsune, ****Mike Prower the Fox, ****HaosBlossom, IHeartSonamy, sparksthehedgehog26, ****kizziefohnizzie, Ashley3**, **Amyfan111, rugtugba, poka, ultimateCCC, Amy Tikal the Hedgehog, Alyssacookie, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx: **

**You guys rock! (But you're no help, lol!) I'm not at all surprised that SonAmy won (with 5 votes), Knouge got 2, and Silvaze only got 2! (Speak up, Silvaze fans!) Do you guys know how hard it is to not only balance out these couples, but come up with ideas? :0 Either way, I decided to add all three couples to this chapter.  
**

**The fun and fluff continues!**

Chapter 22: Teasing and Teaching

"And here I thought we were best friends, Cream," Amy said to the rabbit.

She had _finally_ managed to score some alone time with her best friend. The guys along with Blaze and Rouge were watching some game or something, and Amy and Cream had offered to bake chocolate chip cookies for them. They could hear the yells of the guys in the other room. Amy was glad for them, and content to let Sonic have his time with the guys. Rouge kept drifting in and out, but Amy didn't mind the bat. But she _did_ have some stuff to talk with Cream about.

"What do you mean, Amy?" Cream asked her as the two were waiting for the cookies to bake.

"Okay, so you _magically_ start dating Tails...and you never even told me you had a crush on him? What is up with that? I told you everything about me and Sonic didn't I?" Amy complained.

"Amy..." Cream said and blushed. "Not everyone is as open as you are..."

"Hmph, no kidding," Amy huffed. "But you could have at the very least told me you liked him."

Cream bit her lip. "Well...I thought you might get involved..."

"Cream, you know I'd_ never_ do that to you," Amy said and rolled her eyes slightly but couldn't help but smile. "So spill it. What did you guys do yesterday?"

Cream blushed harder, and Amy giggled. "Oooooh, you two_ kissed_ didn't you?"

Cream was too embarrassed to say anything, and Amy took it as a yes and smothered the tiny rabbit in a hug. "OH MY GOSH I'm so happy for you!"

Sonic was there in a flash, as he'd heard Amy screaming. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh Sonic go away!" Amy squealed again. "This is girl talk!"

Sonic blinked, and then dumbfounded and slower than he'd moved in a while, made his way back to the living room.

Knuckles glanced at him. "What'd you find out?"

"That I don't understand girls," Sonic admitted as he plopped onto the couch.

"It took you_ 15 years_ to figure that out?" Knuckles said.

Sonic huffed. "Well, you're 16 and you still haven't figured that out."

"Oh yeah? Well I can pick them better than-"

In the next instant, both guys were up and fighting, blue and red blurs of flailing fists and quills.

"Hey, could you guys fight somewhere else?" Tails grumbled. "Some of us are trying to watch something here."

But the combatants ignored their friend and kept tussling. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Cookies are done!" Amy suddenly announced, and Sonic and Knuckles immediately ceased.

"Oh, thanks, Amy," Sonic said and was about to snatch one of her cookies, but Amy pulled the tray away from him.

"Who said _you_ could have one?" she flirted and walked right past the shocked blue hedgehog.

"Hey!" Sonic protested, but Amy continued on as Cream offered Tails 2 cookies.

"Would you like one Rouge?"

"Oh I'd love one, thanks Amy," the bat said and took the smallest cookie on the tray. She had to keep her figure, after all.

"Knuckles?"

"Of course," he said and grabbed the three largest ones.

Amy giggled and tried her hardest not to look at Sonic. Amy knew if she did, she'd succumb to his puppy-dog eyes. The pink hedgehog continued on to Silver and Blaze, who were cuddling on the other couch.

Silver was thankful for his psychokinesis right then, as he could get a cookie without moving his hand from around Blaze's waist. "Thanks."

Blaze declined, however, as she seemed unwilling to move her head from where it rested on Silver's chest.

It was fully impossible for Amy to not look at Sonic now, but when she did, she tried to keep her face firm. "NO Sonic-"she started, but his lower lip curled down and his eyes widened. Amy pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes, but finally sighed. "Oh, alright. You're just too cute."

"Yes, I win!" Sonic said triumphantly and started munching.

"You're too much of a pushover, Amy," Rouge told her.

"What can I say? I have a really cute boyfriend," Amy said as she wrapped her arm around Sonic before batting her eyelashes at him and resting her head on his shoulder.

Sonic was blushing like mad but managed a lame, "And I have...a cute girlfriend."

"_Aww, Sonic._.." Amy giggled and kissed him on his cheek. "What were you and Knuckles fighting about anyway?"

"Just who knows more about girls," Tails said casually and kept his eyes on the game.

Rouge and Amy looked at each other, blinked, and considered. Sonic and Knuckles paused to try and catch their girlfriends' reactions, but neither the bat nor the hedgehog looked to be answering any time soon.

"Neither of you knows anything about women," Rouge finally decided and crossed her arms.

They were about to protest, when Amy added, "Sonic, by a quill."

"A very small quill," Rouge clarified.

"Yes, Rouge, but you have to admit, Knuckles makes _Sonic_ look romantic," Amy said, and both of them started giggling.

Sonic and Knuckles both frowned, not liking being teased by their girls, and then locked eyes ferociously, eager to prove their manliness again.

"Okay,_ ladies' man_," Knuckles growled.

"Okay_, Knuckie_," Sonic taunted, and then had to dodge a punch. It was _on_, as the two guys got into another fight.

"If you two break anything in there, you're going to pay for it!" Tails yelled at them as they crashed into his workshop. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "It's really better this way, though. Because if they didn't do this every day, they'd end up killing each other."

He then turned to Silver and Blaze. "So do you guys have games and stuff like this in your world?" he asked, trying to innocently glean information.

"You know," Silver said and furrowed his brow. "From what I hear, we used to."

Tails' ears perked up at this. "_Used to_? Why did you stop?"

Silver frowned, but Blaze spoke. "It's a long story," she admitted. "And we don't know all of the details, but we've heard that there used to be a huge gaming ceremony every 4 years. But that was before the-"

Blaze was interrupted by a huge crash coming from the workshop. Tails closed his eyes and cursed in his head. "If they broke anything..." he muttered and got up to go check on them. His worst fear was realized as he stepped inside and was greeted with a hedgehog and echidna pointing fingers and trying to cover up his broken machine.

"I swear-"

"I'm sorry-"

"_Get. Out_." Tails growled. He didn't get mad easily, but when he did...Sonic and Knuckles obliged.

"What happened?" Cream asked when they came back in.

"_Knuckles_ here-"

"It was not MY fault!"

"You broke the machine?" Rouge asked.

Both Silver and Blaze sat upright at this and untangled themselves before heading hand-in-hand into the workshop to survey their ticket home. Tails was bending over the broken portal, frowning.

"Here, Tails, I'll deal with the knuckle head," Rouge said as she flew in and dragged her boyfriend out the door. "I'll _discipline_ him."

"How bad is it?" Silver asked once they were gone.

Tails looked up and sighed. "I'll just have to start all over, but other than that it's not bad at all," he said sarcastically.

Silver and Blaze locked hazel eyes, and a mutual, unspoken question passed between them._ Is this good or bad?_

"Tails, what are the dangers of us not getting back?" Blaze asked.

The look in his blue eyes scared her a bit. "I thought that once the dimensions overlapped you guys could use this to get back..." the fox stood up a little straighter, but sighed. "Look, the thing is, we can't have both set of Emeralds in the same world permanently. The energy concentration would be just too great."

"But they're in the same world now, right?" Silver said.

"Yes, and that's what's causing the worlds to overlap more," Tails explained.

"What would happen if we missed that deadline?" Blaze queried.

"I don't know," Tails admitted softly. "I just don't know anymore. At first I thought that time itself would stop...but that doesn't make sense any more. Look, I'm sorry, but I gotta fix this now," he said and started mentally assessing the damage.

Silver and Blaze looked at each other again and then exited the workshop to go to another hallway where they could talk privately.

Silver took her hands and didn't waste any time. "I don't want to go back, Blaze."

She studied his face. Not for the first time, Blaze wished that she could have his naive-ness, his idealism. She desperately wished that she didn't have her duty, the burden of the Emeralds, that she could just be free to dream and hope like Silver did. But no, she was stuck with being the bad guy and the realist of the two. Someone had to do it.

"Do you think I_ do_?"

Silver swallowed, but Blaze wasn't finished. "But we have no choice. And you should know-" she had to pause, though, for Silver had looked down at the ground, and Blaze absolutely_ hated_ scolding him. Hated it.

The cat leaned in and kissed him gently before her shyness prevented her. Goodness, Silver looked so _sad_ right then, and Blaze felt horrible. Why did she always have to be so insensitive?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her lips brushing his.

"Don't be, you're right," Silver said and pulled back so their noses touched. "I just...it's almost not fair that we have to go back." He pulled the cat into his arms and stroked her back, knowing she was the only thing that'd make him feel better.

"I know," Blaze said ruffled his quills. "But we can deal with this, Silver. As long as...we're _together_, right?"

The hedgehog smiled. "As long as we're together," he agreed and kissed her again.

...

After dragging Knuckles through the jewelry store and making him buy her a new necklace that matched her teal eyes (although he didn't grumble at all and even offered to buy her another one), Rouge decided that they should go on a walk in the park.

"So you let your manly urges get the best of you and destroyed Tails' machine. How could you?"

"Well, what did you want me to do? Let Sonic win?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course not. But you don't have to be so reckless. It's called tact, sweetie."

He huffed. "Either way, it wasn't my fault. He started it."

"Well, since you've been such a bad boy, I'm going to have to discipline you," Rouge said.

Knuckles' eyes got huge.

"Are you ready?" she purred.

He nodded, but was stopped by Rouge holding his face and molding her lips onto his. He started kissing her back like crazy. Rouge, however, was getting a little frustrated. He was just such a terrible kisser, and it was driving her crazy.

"Knuckie, I'm going to teach you how to kiss, ok?" she said softly as she pulled away.

"Do you think I'm a bad kisser?" he asked.

"No," Rouge said and was glad that she was a good liar. "Now keep your lips still for a minute."

Oh yes, he would hold still as he watched her way too beautiful face draw near to his again. And then their lips met and wow. It was like Knuckles was getting his first kiss all over again. This was, by far, the best he'd ever felt in his life. Knuckles felt absolutely paralyzed, but even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have moved anyway, as he was afraid of spoiling the moment.

Rouge's hands, which had been linked around his neck, suddenly moved upwards. She ran her fingers through his dreadlock quills, teasing them, ruffling them, as her lips continued dancing with his. Knuckles was completely overwhelmed at all these feelings crashing through his heart, but somehow managed to lift his hands so they fit on the natural curve of Rouge's waist.

And that's when he felt her tongue delicately start licking the inside of his lips. Knuckles opened his mouth a little wider and allowed her tongue to enter and dance with his.

Once their need for air caught up with them, the lovers pulled apart. Knuckles was now completely red-faced, his muzzle matching his fur and quills, and making his indigo eyes stick out more.

Rouge smiled at her handiwork and his shocked expression. He looked even cuter right now than when he was angry. She'd have to come up with a new game plan than just making him mad now.

"And that, Knuckie, is how you kiss someone," she purred and traced his birthmark, feeling his muscles ripple under her index finger.

"Wow," he breathed. "I got a lot of catching up to do."

"Don't worry about that, Knuckie. I'll be glad to teach you."

He sunk his fingers into her waist. "So when's my next lesson?"

"Hmph," Rouge huffed and removed his hands. "Your next lesson will be some _manners_."

"Oh, _you're_ one to talk about manners."

Rouge huffed again, and turned from Knuckles. "I see. So you're going to insult me now. Fine." She said but hid a smile.

Knuckles gasped and grabbed her arm. "Wait, my bad."

Rouge rolled her eyes slightly, and for a split second, wished he wasn't so dumb. Wished that he could actually match wits and flirt with her at least once in a while. But...he was still her Knuckie, and she wouldn't have him any other way.

...

**Huh, with my recent infatuation with Silvaze, I've forgotten how much fun writing KnuxRouge can be. :)  
**

**I feel like I'm kinda losing my plot and am just writing random stuff now. And I lied: I don't have the ending planned out at all. I have an idea, but I don't know if I wanna use it. :P I also feel like I'm just dragging this story on and on...  
**


	23. What You Need

**Ah, not at ALL surprised you all prefer my romance over my mediocre action/adventure. Good thing I do, too. But there_ will _be more action coming up, though it'll take me some time to plan it out.  
**

**Ashley3, ****SherryHedgehog, ****kizziefoshnizzie, ****IHeartSonam****y, **Stendylover, **Mike Prower the Fox, ****sparksthehedgehog26, Jacklethekitsune,**** Moonstone the Wolf, Amyfan111, UltimateCCC, rugtugba, Alyssacookie: **

**What can I say? Thank you all for sticking with this story through the action and the fluff! Right now my plan is to add a romance chapter at least at the beginning, and then do a little action intro and...why am I telling you this, ya gotta read the dang story!  
**

**...**

Chapter 23: What You Need

"Tails," Sonic said and placed a hand on the foxes shoulder. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to break it."

Tails closed his eyes. "It's okay, Sonic. I just wish you'd be a little more careful, atleast _sometimes..." _

Sonic looked down at the broken portal. It really didn't look that bad...but then again, what did he know about machines? Tails had said he'd have to start all over...but somehow Sonic doubted it would come to that.

"Don't worry, Tails," Amy said and approached him from the other side, smiling. "Sonic and I will help you fix it."

Sonic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, but a stern look from Amy silenced him. Tails turned around and his eyes ping-ponged between the two hedgehogs, not sure if he wanted these two to come near his portal _ever again_. Now Cream's help he'd take, and even Silver and Blaze...but with Sonic's impatience and Amy's temper...

"No, don't worry about it guys," Tails muttered with a sigh.

"Good, because I haven't gone running in a while-" Sonic said, relieved, as he lifted a leg in anticipation.

Amy glared at him. "Sonic the _Hedgehog_!" He froze. "I _cannot _believe you! Tails is your_ best friend_ and you just _ruined_ the machine he'd been working on _forever_ and you're just going to _run away_? I don't think so, _mister_! You are _staying here and helping!_" She yelled at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll _help_," Sonic gave in as he raised his hands defensively. "Yeesh."

"We'll help, too," Silver offered as he and Blaze came in hand-in-hand.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do _that_..." Tails said.

"No, we will help," Blaze insisted. "After all, it's for us, and you've been nice enough to build it in the first place."

"Oh, it's nothing," Tails said and hinted at a smile. "This is what I love to do. I'd probably go crazy if I didn't have something to tinker with."

"Like I go crazy when I can't run," Sonic muttered, but Amy elbowed him.

"What Sonic _means_ to say is that we're_ glad_ to help," Amy said sweetly. "Just tell us what to do, Tails."

He smiled and surveyed the 5 of them, feeling his eyes well up slightly. "Awww, you guys are so awesome to me..."

"Well jeez..." Sonic said and started nougying him. "You're our little brother, after all."

"Are you two really brothers?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, can't you see the resemblance?" Sonic joked, and Tails laughed.

"No, and you two are _nothing_ alike," Amy said. "Not a _single thing_ in common. Besides, isn't that sort of impossible?"

"Not really," Tails said. "If the parents are two different species, than the kids can be either species. It's actually better that way, because it diversifies the DNA of the offspring."

"So it's _better_ to have inter-species relationships?" Blaze asked and tilted her head.

Tails nodded. "The kids may end up being stronger and healthier."

"Well, _too bad_," Amy said and gripped Sonic's arm.

"Uh, Tails, what is it you want us to do?" Sonic asked uncomfortably, fighting his blush.

"Okay, let's get to work, then," Tails said and started giving orders. "Sonic - go to my storage shed in the back and get these parts, ok?" he handed Sonic a list, and the hedgehog sped away. "Blaze - think you can do some soldering? Great. Amy, would you untangle these wires for me? Thanks. And Silver - I need you to hold this up for me while I screw it in."

They all started getting to work on their various jobs, although Cream was left idle. "Tails, what would you like me to do?" she asked him sweetly.

"Cream," he said with a smile. "You just stand there and look pretty," he winked.

She blushed, and Amy gushed, "Aw, how sweet. I wish Sonic-"

Sonic returned in a gush of wind, with parts in hand. "Amy, you weren't talking about me behind my _back_, were you?" he asked her lightheartedly.

Amy lifted her nose in the air. "How else am I going to? You're so fast, I'm always behind your back," she quipped.

They all chuckled, and Sonic went over to her after putting the parts down. "Well, not now..." he whispered and brought a hand up to her sweet face and started gently caressing her muzzle, both the softer side and the slowly healing gash. He saw Amy frown slightly when he touched it and knew she was self-conscious. Sonic brought his fingers to her silky lips.

"No, no frowning," he whispered. "You still look lovely, but no frowning, 'k?"

Amy found it impossible to frown in a few seconds, when Sonic's lips were suddenly caressing hers and forcing them into a smile. She let go of the tangled wires and instead ran her fingers through Sonic's quills as he did the same to hers.

"Uh, Sonic? Will you help Amy-" Tails paused when he turned from the machine and saw the hedgehogs kissing.

"Looks like he's already helping Amy," Silver said with a chuckle.

Tails rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Sonic reluctantly turned, and Amy rested her head on his chest.

"Can't you see I'm busy here?" Sonic said.

"And so are the rest of us," Tails said. "But we're actually _working_. Now c'mon, help her with those wires."

Sonic's green eyes turned to the mess of wires and scrunched his nose. That certainly didn't look like much fun. He was about to let out a groan when an idea hit him.

"You know," Sonic said with a grin. "I know something that'll make us work faster."

_Oh great_, Tails thought, for he knew exactly what Sonic had in mind, and it wouldn't help him work at all. Not that he had been in the first place, but still. Tails watched Sonic rush over to his stereo and turn it on, and soon hip-hopish beats filled the workshop. Sonic started headbanging and dancing to the quick beats.

_This is what u need..._

"Sonic-" Tails protested, but Sonic merely ignored him and kept dancing and was soon joined by his girlfriend. The hedgehogs twirled each other around the workshop.

_U don't stop, u proceed, cause this is what u need_

_U don't stop, u proceed, cause this is what u need _

Soon Sonic and Amy were joined by Cream, and the rabbit and Amy clasped hands and jumped around while Sonic went into breakdancing.

Silver looked at Blaze. "Heck, why not?" he shrugged, and joined in on the fray. Blaze just blinked and played it safe on the perimeter.

_U don't stop, u don't stop, u don't-u don't stop, u don't stop..._

"C'mon, Tails, have fun for once in your life!" Sonic beckoned.

"You big goof off," Tails replied evenly.

"You big party pooper!"

"See what I mean?" Amy reminded everyone as she frolicked around the workshop, giggling in pure joy.

_This is what -this is what - this is what - this is what - u need, what u need..._

"C'mon, Blaze!" Silver beckoned his girlfriend.

The cat just shook her head and watched her boyfriend zoom around like crazy, though she couldn't help but softly giggle at how awkward he looked. _Oh, her Silver._ The next thing she knew, however, Amy and Cream were pulling her into the middle and dancing with her, but Blaze pulled back immediately, blushing and having no desire to make a fool of herself.

_U don't stop, u proceed, cause this is what u need _

The rest of them kept dancing to their heart's content, giggling. Sonic was going nuts, spin dashing and breakdancing, when suddenly the music ceased for a second before turning into a more soothing tone. Sonic froze and glared at his sly-as-a-fox best friend who'd changed the music.

_What if I told you, it was all meant to be? _

_Would you believe me, would you agree?  
_

"What happened to What U Need?"Sonic complained, but he had to stop as Amy placed her hands on his shoulders and was now staring deeply into his eyes. Her face got closer and closer until their lips met again, and Sonic could find nothing more to complain about. He'd gotten what he needed. Amy continued to kiss him as her leg popped up before resting her head on his shoulder as they slow danced.

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss..._

"Princess?" Silver offered Blaze a hand. "Would you honor me with this dance?"

Blaze smiled at him and took his hand. "I'd be delighted," she said as Silver kissed her hand and pulled her onto the very cluttered "dance floor." She admired his wonderful eyes for a second before whispering, "You don't have to call me princess, Silver. I'm really not one anymore."

"So what?" he whispered back and pulled her closer. "You're still _my _princess."

_Something so tender, I can't explain..._

"Cream?" Tails asked her, but the rabbit was already nodding and giggling. Tails took hold of her waist, and she followed suit by holding his shoulders, and the two joined their older friends for some slow dancing.

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to **me**..._

_Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment..._

Three pairs of lips met.

_Like this..._

The three couples reluctantly broke from the lip-locking, but continued to stare into their partner's eyes. Not surprisingly, it was Amy who broke the silence.

"Aw, that was so _romantic!" _she gushed and wrapped Sonic in a hug.

"Yeah, it sure was, Ames," her boyfriend chuckled as he ran his fingers through her quills again. "Sure was."

_..._

While our heroes were busy partying, goofing off, and kissing, a certain dark anti-hero was busy trying to find out what the Eggmans had been up to. The ebony and crimson hedgehog made his way through the new base, using his speed to go undetected. Of course, being without a Chaos Emerald as his faker had taken all of them after the last battle, he would have to make due for now without Chaos Control. Until he could take them back from said faker.

Overhearing voices, the antihero paused to listen to the two maniacal geniuses plot their next move.

"Don't you understand, Eggman? Sonic thinks he's won, and is now relaxing. Now is the perfect time to strike."

"Yes, it would be ideal, wouldn't it? Unfortunately, they are relaxing for a reason: the 14 Emeralds are in their possession."

"Maybe so...but they don't have_ this_," Nega grinned evilly and typed in some commands, prompting an image of a blue staff to appear on a monitor.

"What is this, now?" Eggman asked reluctantly, not willing to admit his ignorance. "Your new toy?"

"Ha. This is the answer to all of our problems: the Jeweled Scepter. I have been trying to get my hands on this for ages. Legend has it that this ancient artifact has even greater power than the combination of the Chaos ad Sol Emeralds. It is also said to be the key to unlocking the Power of the Stars, which controls the very fabric of space-time and what allows both dimensions to co-exist."

Eggman blinked. "If we could tap into that power, Nega..."

"I see you are catching on," Nega sneered. "We would be able to either merge or destroy both worlds. Either way, we'd be in complete control."

Eggman mused for a minute. This was the best news he'd heard all week."So what are we waiting for?"

"Well," Nega said. "I do not have it now, but I believe that it followed the Sol Emeralds into this dimension. It is the parallel to the Master Emerald and has just as much, if not more, power."

"Well, it would certainly behoove us to find it. We may have a chance against Team Sonic after all..."

The shadowy spy turned to leave. Of course, Sonic was a fool to think that he could have all this time off and that the Eggmans would lie dormant. He huffed and made his way throughout the rest of the base, looking for other clues. Of course, he'd have to work alone, but this he was used to. The others usually got in his way, anyway. Shadow had never heard of this Jeweled Scepter, but it sounded like something big was about to go down. And Sonic and his pathetic little team were too busy being lovey-dovey to see it coming.

...

**Yeah, so I don't own What U Need, that song is from Sonic Rush**. **I don't own A Moment Like This either, I think it's Kelly Clarkson**. **Both songs are copyrighted and all that jazz, not trying to steal them or claim them. :) The Jeweled Scepter is from Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Wiki it if you care enough.  
**

** "What? You are just going to add me to this story again?"**

**Shadz? What are you doing down here in the notes? You can't be in both the story AND the notes. **

**"It's called Chaos Control."  
**

**I thought you couldn't use Chaos Control without a Chaos Emerald!**

**"..."  
**

**Well, you came two chapters too early. I've been adding you in chapters that end in a 5, and you jumped the gun. Like Sonic, actually. **

** "I'M NOT SONIC!"**

**You're right. You don't have a girlfriend. :P**

**" ...I will not succumb to petty, fake insults. The fact that I do not rely on others is a sign of strength, not weakness."**

** *rolls eyes***

**"And the fact that you have to keep stealing ideas from games and songs shows your weakness as a writer and a lack of creativity." **

** ...:O...O_O...Oh no you - Fine, you know what? Fine. Just insult me like that. I see you're forgetting that_ I'm_ in charge of this story, Shadz.**

**"And now you will do the immature thing of pairing me with some girl that I've never even met" **

** Ha, that'd be being _nice._ No, I'm not giving you a gf, at least not this story. Oh no, I got bigger plans for you, as well as Sonic and co. And to my readers, I know this is going to upset you...but the rest of this story is going to be mostly SonAmy and Silvaze with some action. Hope you're not all too upset... May be a while til the next update, though. I'm going to be working on my other projects while I outline the rest of this story.**


	24. Problems

**Mike Prower the Fox, IHeartSonAmy, HaosBlossom, Moonstone the Wolf, Alyssacookie, poka, Stendylover, Jacklethekitsune, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, Amyfan111, ferbrocks10, anglepie21, Crails123, Bullet Nick: **

**Holy snickerdoodles, it's been a long time! (Sorry, I just wanted to say that...)**

**Yeah, I guess now I should insert a bunch of notes about how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting and how a lot has happened since I updated and all that jazz, but I really think you all just wanna read this, so here ya go. Enjoy, guys and gals. I just hope you _all_ haven't abandoned me...  
**

...xxx...

Chapter 24: Problems

...xxx...

"Wait, you wear_ heels_?" Sonic cocked his head to one side, as if that very truth was the most puzzling thing in the world. "How do you_ run_ in those things?"

Blaze closed her eyes. "Wearing high heels helps me keep my balance."

An even more baffled expression overcame Sonic's face. "Heels help you keep your balance," he echoed incredulously.

"Yes."

"_O-kay.._." Sonic spun around to face Silver, trying to get some sort of answer, but Blaze's boyfriend merely shrugged.

"I don't know, Sonic. I tell her the same thing, that she would be faster if she would wear running shoes, but she doesn't listen."

The cat opened her eyes. "I'm faster than you as it is, Silver. Why would you want me to be_ even faster_?"

Silver frowned, but Sonic chuckled. "That's funny, cause tell Amy the same thing, that she could probably catch me once in a while if she'd wear sneakers, but she's all like, _'they don't match my outfit_' or _'I can't wear those with a dress' or _something," Sonic rolled his eyes after doing his best Amy impression.

Silver smiled again. "How long have you two been dating now?"

Sonic bit his lip in thought. "I dunno. 2 months maybe? Amy could probably tell you how many hours and seconds." He chuckled.

"Only 2 months? You two seem like you've been together for a long time," Silver continued.

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, well, we haven't always been..." he paused, looking for the right word, "...together, but we've known each other for about 5 years or so. How long have you two known each other for?"

"6 years," Blaze said without hesitation.

Silver blinked. "That many? Really?" He squeezed Blaze's hand, and she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"And I've enjoyed every second," Blaze purred softly so Sonic wouldn't hear.

"So, how are you two liking Mobius so far?" Sonic asked the two visitors once they'd parted.

"It's very different from our world," Blaze admitted.

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "In our world, you can barely sleep at night because there's always a war going on. The government, if you could call it that, is corrupt, Nega is constantly trying to take over, and most of the time it feels like we're the only ones on the side of justice."

The blue hedgehog frowned. "Hmph. That's too bad, really. I guess...you're going to have to go back, soon, huh?"

"Honestly, we'd like to stay here," Silver blurted out, but his ears drooped by a stern look from Blaze.

"But we can't," the cat emphasized. "We have a duty to return and protect our world. If we don't go back, it will be even worse off without us."

Sonic turned away, and couldn't help but feel bad for them. "I'd like to offer you a chance to stay with us, but I have no idea if that's even possible, like with the whole dimensions overlapping and junk. I'd have to ask Tails."

"Speaking of the fox," Blaze said, "do you know if he's figured out what's been bothering him about the tear?"

"Nope. He's been working away as always, though, that's for sure. I guess...I could check up on him, though."

"Would you mind?" Blaze said. "I know the deadline is coming up, and I don't want to miss it."

Sonic nodded. "Sure thing."

...xxx...

Unfortunately, merely leaning backwards, gripping the back of your head, and gritting your teeth does nothing to help you figure out the dilemmas of dimensional travel. But that knowledge didn't prevent Tails from doing those three in frustration and anguish. What he _didn't_ know bothered him immensely, of course, but it was what he _did_ know that was worse. What he did know...was that they were about to have major problems.

And no, these weren't just the everyday, run of the mill, "oh crap, Eggman's about to fail at taking over the world again" problems. These were the "oh crap, two worlds may be about to completely collapse on themselves and all life as we know it will probably end and not even both sets of Emeralds may be able to do anything" problems.

But those were just the fuzzy details gnawing at the back of this little genius's mind at the moment. He knew he was missing something. Something was throwing off his data, in a big way. But even if he could figure out whatever the key to this whole situation was, at the very least, Tails knew that two people were about to be heartbroken. And that was bad enough.

"Hey Tails, what's up?"

The fox immediately snapped forward. Why did Sonic always have the worse timing in the world? He tried to shrug it off and appear to be busy and focused. "Oh, uh, nothing..."

Sonic glanced over Tails' shoulder down at the pages upon pages of messy and half erased calculations spread out over the foxes desk. "That doesn't look like nothing to me..."

_Nothing you'd understand_. "Really, it's uh, no big deal..."

Sonic frowned. "Look, man, we're all anxious about the deadline coming up. And we wanna know what you've found out so far. I mean, c'mon, Tails, yer supposed to be the brains of this outfit."

_Argh, why does everyone always depend on me?_ "I...I'm still working on it."

The cobalt hedgehog gave him a skeptical glance and crossed his arms. "So what're we gonna do, just stand there? I mean, once the dimensions cross over? That's coming up, right?"

Tails let out a sigh, knowing there really was no way he could hide it much longer. It would be better to inform everyone beforehand. "I...think we may have a problem, Sonic."

_Now you come out with it._ "Well, shoot."

"No...it's," Tails sighed again. "Look, let's get everyone together."

"Don't look so worried, man," Sonic said and slapped his back. "Whatever it is...we've been through worse, right?"

_I really don't think so, Sonic..._The fox forced himself to smile, hoping Sonic saw right through him. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm _always_ right. Now, want me to round everybody up?"

The two just locked eyes for a silent moment, lighthearted and carefree green linked with stressed and focused blue, until Sonic's slowly matched. _Tails, you're scaring me man... _The blue hero tried to shrug it off as he went to round up his teammates.

...xxx...

The atmosphere in the cluttered workshop was a mixture of tension and laughter at first. 4 of the 8 members seemed totally oblivious to anything wrong that could be happening, but when Cream and Amy saw how tense their normally happy-go-lucky boyfriends were, they followed suit. As did Knuckles and Rouge.

"So...I got good news and bad news," Tails finally said. No one even blinked at this. "The good news is that I found what's been messing with my data and confusing me." He pointed to one of his data scanners. "See, right there? Apparently there's a huge energy spike coming from right there. Somehow, it's pulling both dimensions closer together until they're completely aligned." He lifted his hands to form and X and then readjusted them to form a flat surface, indicating how the dimensions would soon be completely overlapped.

"That's the good news?" Rouge asked.

"It's good because we have a lead now," Tails clarified.

"Exactly," Sonic said and crossed his arms. "We go check this puppy out, right?"

Tails nodded. "The only thing is, I have no idea what it could be. It's not any of the Sol or Chaos Emeralds. It's not the Master Emerald." His eyes came to rest on Silver and Blaze. "My only guess is that it's something from your dimension."

The cat and hedgehog locked eyes.

"Any ideas, guys?"

"You say it's immensely powerful and it's pulling the dimensions together?" Blaze confirmed.

Tails nodded.

Blaze bit her lip. She had a theory, but she didn't know if she should bring it up...

"It doesn't matter what it is," Knuckles said firmly before Blaze could share her thoughts. "We'll find out when we get there. Where did you say it was, Tails?"

The fox turned and pointed to the map on the monitor, then locked eyes with Sonic. "Here. At the bottom of the ocean."

Sonic cursed softly, and Amy gave him a look. He sighed. "Alright, then what are we waiting for?"

"Wait," Blaze said. "You said you had bad news, too."

Tails closed his eyes. "I...it's just for you and Silver to know."

Everyone exchanged strange glances.

"You can tell us, Tails," Sonic said, "It's better if-"

_"Sonic." _

The blue hedgehog froze at Tails' tense expression.

"Go get the X-Tornado ready," he said with grit teeth.

Sonic frowned, but then stood up and headed for the hangar. He knew when Tails got like this, you listened to him. "You all heard him, c'mon."

The others slowly filed out, giving weird glances at Tails, Silver, and Blaze. The door finally shut, leaving the three in an awkward silence.

"So," Silver was about to say in an attempt to break the ice, but Tails cut him off, his icy blue eyes deadening.

"Guys. I really don't know how to say this...but..." Tails looked away, a single sob escaping his throat.

Silver and Blaze both gasped slightly.

"Tails..." Blaze said, trying to strengthen her young friend. "Whatever it is, you need to tell us."

The fox let out a soft sigh, but it came out as more of a gasp. Then he locked eyes with Silver. "You...used the Chaos Emeralds to turn Hyper, right?"

The hedgehog nodded, and Tails closed his eyes. He knew it, but hearing Silver confirm was like a slap in the face.

"And Blaze...you use the Sol Emeralds to...power up?"

She nodded, not quite sure where he was going.

Tails looked down at the ground. _They need to know, Tails_. "Well...see, when we use my portal to send you guys back...it uses both sets of Emeralds. The only way I could wire it was to use their powers to repel each other and mend the tear, sending both worlds back into parallel with each other. But...we need all 14 Emeralds. And that means both of you will be in your powered up, 'bonded' forms."

He paused, but neither of them seemed to connect the dots. Sighing once again, he continued, "That means, the Sol Emeralds will be sent back to your world, where they belong. But the Chaos Emeralds will stay here."

All the blood drained from Blaze's face as she suddenly realized the problem, but Silver was still confused. "Blaze? What is it?"

She closed her eyes. No. This...this _couldn't..._

"Silver, you're already bonded, in some way, to the Chaos Emeralds," Tails continued, his voice a mere whisper. "So...when we send the Sol Emeralds back, you will stay here."

His eyes flew open. "What? I get to stay here?" A grin spread over his muzzle, but when he turned to Blaze was stunned to see a single tear in the corner of her eye. "Blaze, isn't this..."

She shook her head, but managed to choke out, "Silver...it means we'll be split up."

The hedgehog didn't move for a full 10 seconds in complete shock. "What? Split up? You...no. No, you're...you're joking, right? Surely." He bark laughed. "Okay...guys?"

Tails looked away, not trying to make it worse by sharing his own tears, but muttered, "Silver, you'll be in your Super form and stay here with the Chaos Emeralds, and Blaze will be sucked back to your world with the Sol Emeralds."

Silver turned even paler than he was normally.

"No. No. But...but...but...Tails...Blaze...that's..." his words were eaten up by the cold reality of truth, and the hedgehog buried his face in his hands, moistening them with fresh tears. Blaze wrapped him in a hug, and the couple held each other for what seemed like a long time, crying softly, fully aware that this would be one of their last days together.

Blaze clutched her boyfriend closer, his strength and soft fur making her heart ache. It really didn't seem fair that they would come all this way to discover their romantic feelings were mutual...and then be split up._ It's just the way it is, Blaze. As guardian of the Sol Emeralds, you should have known not to get close to anyone. They may have brought you together, but now your Sol Emeralds will be the wedge between you. _

She opened her eyes, but Silver was holding her too tightly for her to bring her hands up to wipe at her tears. No, this was just fate. There was nothing they could do. Blaze would have to do what she did best - suppress her feelings for the sake of her duty.

But oh, Silver...how would he manage without her? At least he'd be the one staying here, with their new friends. But Blaze couldn't seem him doing anything but becoming a shell of himself without her.

_And don't fool yourself, you need him just as much. _How would she manage to be alone in their world and face those wars and tragedies without Silver? No matter how she tried to hide it... Blaze knew that without the hedgehog in her arms right now, she would be truly lost. They'd saved each other and watched each other's backs too many times to pretend they could survive alone.

But now there was no choice. There was just...truth.

"Blaze...I can't live without you..." Silver said softly. "I can't...You're my...everything...it's just...not fair..."

She felt Silver readjusted his arms, and she knew he must be ashamed of crying, knew that, even now, he was trying to impress her and be strong. Oh...she would miss him, with his naivete, his refreshing simpleness, _so much..._

"I love you, Silver," she whispered, and gently ran her hands down his back quills, trying to sooth him. She wanted so desperately to purr in his arms once again, but she could find nothing to inspire the loving vibrations at the moment. _  
_

"You mean there's nothing we can do?" Blaze asked Tails after a moment.

The fox turned back to them. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. My only hope is that this energy spike has some other sort of clue, but I'm afraid it's just the point where the dimensions are starting to overlap."

Energy spike. A thought hit Blaze again, and with it, a very guarded hope. "Tails, you say it might be from our dimension?"

The new vigor in her voice surprised Tails. "I don't know."

"I think I may know what it is."

Tails just blinked, signaling her to continue, and Blaze did. "I'll explain on the way."

...xxx...

**Eek, why am I always so mean to Silver and Blaze? BUT I HAVE A PLAN! So don't be angry with me!  
**

**Next chapter's gonna be a doozy, but I will TRY so hard to get it up this weekend...**


	25. To End All Battles

The Writer's Freedom Project, IHeartSonAmy, Jacklethekitsune, Mike Prower the Fox, Alyssacookie, I White Raven I, ultimateCCC, SpiraHedgehog, poka, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, Moonstone the Wolf, Crails123: Congratz, you are all famous now.

And sorry guys, this chapter was supposed to be up _yesterday_, but I used this "action" chapter as an excuse to watch some Sonic X to get "inspired" and I ended up just watching the show and not writing at all. Ha. Oh well, you guys don't care. Let's get on with it, shall we?

"But silverdawn, I think you're forgetting something..."

SHADZ! Oh yes, it's a chapter that ends in a five, isn't it?

"I'M NOT SHADOW!"

...Oh! Ohmygosh... _Sonic_, I'm so sorry! It's not the first time you two have been mistaken - BUT _you're_ here! *squeals*

"Hey, take it easy, I already have a girlfriend!"

_I KNOW!_

*sighs* "Fangirls. You learn to love them."

But hey, Sonic, do you know where Shadow is?

"Like I care what that faker is doing!"

Hmph. Well...I kinda need to add him again. But anyway, what are you doing out here besides prolonging my story and making my readers want to kill me for adding all these notes?

"Well, I've noticed you've been having some convos with my faker, though it looks like you've changed them..."

Someone told me script format is illegal. Who knew?

"Oh, okay, but I saw you talking with him and I just thought you might wanna talk with the real thing!"

Never to be outdone, huh? Well, thanks for the chat, Sonic, but all you're doing is ruining the mood here. This is supposed to be a serious and somber chapter!

"Two words: comic relief. I don't do serious, now c'mon!"

Well thanks, but I have to get back to the story now.

"No prob. Didn't I do better than Shadz, though?"

Much. For the record, I'm on your side: he's the true faker. I don't get why Shadow has so many fans, you're so much cooler than he is...

For those of you wondering about Shadow's whereabouts, ya got me. Anyway, take a deep breath, remember that Silver and Blaze are about to be split up, shift moods, and hang on tight...

...xxx...

Chapter 25: To End All Battles

...xxx...

Two blue, skinny, furry legs draped over the wing of the X-Tornado kicked back and forth as aimlessly and fruitlessly as a pendulum, mimicking their owner's scattered yet repeated thoughts. Sonic, as well as the others, were all being oddly quiet and harboring their own thoughts of the coming mission. It was strange: why had Tails insisted that only Silver and Blaze know about whatever the problem was? What was the deal with this strange energy spike? And most importantly: why did it have to be _underwater_? Seriously - the whole water gag was getting old. _Fast. _

A whisper caused Sonic to snap his head in that direction; Amy was telling Cream something. The pink hedgehog turned to her boyfriend and smiled softly, warming his heart, but not enough to prompt him to return the favor. No, normally stuff didn't bother Sonic...but there was something about Tails' tenseness that scared the chili dogs out of him. Out of all of his friends, Tails was by far the most emotionally stable, besides perhaps Blaze. Tails had always been one of Sonic's few anchors, the others being Amy and Knucklehead, and to see how he'd acted the past week had been...frightening to say the least.

An impatient sigh escaped his lips, and Sonic jumped down, his sneaker-clad feet creating an echo and startling everybody. But they didn't look, as Sonic's impatience was to be expected.

"Are you going to go ask-" Amy started, but Sonic merely shook his head.

"No, whatever it is is a big deal," the cobalt hero replied. "Though I do wish he would have told us, too."

Amy walked away from Cream and over to him. "Sonic...do you think he's telling them they can't go back?" she whispered and took his hands.

Sonic squeezed them. "Who knows." _Anything_, he added silently and wryly.

His obviously distracted, bothered expression twinged Amy's heart. Where was the "Look out, here I come" Sonic?_ He must know something. _

Sonic saw her slightly hurt expression, and kicked himself. Amy knew him too well; she could see right through him no matter what. He permitted a smile to play at his lips, for her sake as well as his own.

"Ames," he said softly and pulled her into a hug. "You worried?"

She rested her hands right under his back quills and stroked his fur. "Never, when I'm with you."

Ah. Not only did Amy know him too well, she also knew exactly what he needed.

The door of the hangar snapped open to reveal Tails and Blaze, in deep conversation, trailed by an obviously distraught Silver. Sonic pulled from Amy's embrace to face them, but kept his arm around her delicate waist.

The fox and cat came to a halt in front of their teammates, but Silver, who was looking at the ground, ran right into Blaze. She turned to smile at him and took his hand. Silver accepted but refused to meet anyone's eyes, lest they see how bloodshot his were.

"Well?" Knuckles said.

"We think we might know what the energy spike is," Tails said, and looked to Blaze.

"There's no time," the cat insisted. "I'll explain on the way."

"Alright, everyone load up the X-Tornado," Tails said, but walked over to his girl. "Cream...I want you to stay here, okay?"

The rabbit's chocolate brown eyes stared back at him. "Why, Tails?"

"It's going to be dangerous," he said matter-of-factly. "And...I really don't want anything to happen to you."

She nodded slowly and then gave Tails a hug. "Okay. I'll be cheering all of you on from back here."

"Keep your wrist comm on," he whispered into her long ears. "I...might send you something."

Cream turned her head to find his lips, and Tails blushed at the unexpected kiss, but tried to fight off the feeling that probably _everyone_ in the room was watching him, so he could enjoy it. After about a minute, Cream pulled away and said, "Be careful, Tails."

"I will, Cream," he promised and then winked at her before using his tails to float into the pilot's seat in front of Amy.

Tails turned to receive the trademark thumbs up from Sonic, who was perched on the side wing, and then announced, "Alright, everyone hold on!" and guided the X-Tornado into the sky.

"It's called the Jeweled Scepter," Blaze informed everyone over the plane's intercom once they had reached a good altitude. "Legend has it that it is the key to unlocking the Power of the Stars, which is the very power that keeps both worlds in balance. Before this I wasn't sure of it's existence, but I never believed in parallel dimensions before this either. I now realize that it has to exist, to keep both worlds in balance."

"Wait, you're saying it controls the very fabric of space-time?" Rouge asked, visions of a gorgeous scepter dancing in her head. "Is that like what the Chaos Emeralds do?"

"Yes," Blaze continued. "But much more powerful."

"More powerful than the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"More so than both sets of Emeralds combined," Blaze said and tried not to look down at the ocean they were now flying over.

"Dang..." Knuckles muttered. "So are you sure that's what this is?"

Blaze shrugged. "It's a theory. Legend also says that it can be used to either destroy both dimensions or..." she turned to look at Silver, who'd been staring at her the whole time. "Merge them."

Finally, Silver's expression changed from that dull, lifeless, defeated one to...mildly curious.

"Merge them?" Amy asked.

"Yes, to create a whole new world."

Tails frowned. He saw so many things wrong with that, physics wise. But...why not let her dream that there was some way she could stay with her Silver?

"Let's hope that's what it is..." Sonic said and clung to the wing of the X-Tornado for dear life, hoping Tails didn't make any sudden movements and drop him into the ocean depths...

...xxx...

"Eggman, it appears both dimensions are exactly 37 hours from being completely in line and freezing time completely."

"I'm fully aware of that, Nega," his counterpart said with twinge of annoyance. "And I know that once I-we get ahold of the scepter, we can change that."

The evil scientist didn't move. Eggman was a fool. Even his slip of the tongue was done foolishly. Why, if he'd wanted to send a message, he could have done it more...subtly.

But Nega...he was no fool. A little mad...certainly, but no fool. He had every intention of making both of these worlds completely at _his_ mercy, one way or another. If that meant destroying them...so be it. At least they wouldn't belong to someone else. At least they wouldn't belong to this other foolish doctor posing as an evil genius. Things like tact, strategy... Eggman couldn't even define those words. A true genius knows that the way to taking over was not going over the top with ridiculous robots (although there was a time and place for that, surely), but by being more subtle, being more... invasive. See your subject squirm, confuse them with politeness, win them over with words. Slowness was key, but Eggman was too busy trying to catch up with that blue speed demon to even think about slowness...But Nega? Nega had all the time in the world, watching his own world crumble from the inside. His time would come. In much less than 37 hours.

"Dr. Eggman..."

Blast, it was one of those idiotic robots he had created to "help" him. What was his name? Bozo?

"What is it, Bocoe?"

Close enough.

"The Egg Floater has come exactly over the spot where the Jeweled Scepter is resting on the bottom of the ocean."

Eggman cackled. "Excellent. Soon...complete and ultimate power will be in my hands, and both worlds will be mine. Let down the retrival claw, Bocoe."

So, now he wasn't even trying to hide it. No matter, the doctor would be out of his way soon enough. _You're forgetting our new world will only be big enough for one of us, Eggman..._

"Dr. Eggman..."

Ugh, another one of his completely useless machines. Amazingly enough, this one was even a cry baby. Only this fool could make a robot that had enough personality defects to be able to shed tears...

"What is it Bokkun?" Eggman sighed.

"Uh..." as if on cue, the little flying robot started sobbing.

"Ugh, get out of my sight you uselss-"

"But...but..._.they're here!_" Bokkun wailed and pointed to a surveillance monitor.

"What? The X-Tornado? How does that rotten hedgehog always find out my plans? Argh...Decoe! I want that hedgehog blasted out of the sky and into the ocean, do you hear me?"

"Right away, doctor."

So, this third one wasn't completely useless. No matter, once again. Everything was still going according to plan...

...xxx...

A huge, swirling vortex in the sky was the first thing most of the crew noticed, not the ocean. The dark arms of the swirling vortex swallowed up the otherwise calm sky, and certainly stole attention.

_That must be where the dimensions are starting to overlap_, Tails mused._ I wonder...if they merge, than how much will really be changed? What about both sets of Emeralds? All that energy certainly can't co-exist in one world..._

He focused his attention away from the swirls and back down to the ocean. They were certainly getting closer to the energy spike, and the ocean-

"Sonic!" Tails suddenly yelled, breaking everyone out of their thoughts of merging two dimensions. "Look, there's Eggman!"

The blue hedgehog peeked over the wing of the X-Tornado down at the huge, floating, egg-shaped ship, with that gaudy, ugly mustached face painted on one side. Oh great.

"And he's right over the place where the energy spike is coming from!"

"Looks like Egghead had the same idea," Sonic said with a sigh. "Bring her down, Tails, and let's land on that hunk of junk."

"Alright, get ready everyone!" the pilot informed his crew.

They all braced themselves, and mildly gasped as lasers were suddenly being hurled in their direction from the Egg Floater. Tails veered his plane off course, trying to dodge them, and looked for a break in the action to start to fire back. He managed to get a few shots in, but wasn't sure how many actually hit the Egg Floater. Trying to keep his focus, Tails guided the X-Tornado toward the ship. Although if this volley kept up, he wasn't sure there would be a place to land it. An airship around the size of the X-Tornado being ejected from the massive Egg Floater and zooming right for them sure didn't help either.

"Tails, be careful, Sonic's clinging on for dear life!" Amy reminded Tails from behind him.

The fox took a quick glance at his buddy, who was indeed looking down with mild fright at the ocean and gripping the wing like it was his only hope. Well, crap. But what could he do?

"TAILS!"

It was too late.

BANG!

The airship slammed into the X-Tornado broadside and cracked the famous plane almost in half, crashing it's inhabitants into the other wall of their compartments. Tails cursed himself for being distracted and, trying not to panic, searched for his eject button.

"_Everybody out!_" he commanded immediately, knowing that it was only a matter of time before a fire started.

"Where do you want us to go?" Knuckles yelled.

Tails was about to yell jump, but he was cut off by, "_SONIC_!" and a desperate pink hedgehog was the first to follow his orders, diving after her hydrophobic boyfriend into the ocean.

_Ohgosh ohgosh ohgosh waterwaterwater..._

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the submerging impact. "AMY!" he yelled, letting his fear get the best of him. He heard her scream his name again, but knew that he would hit the water first, since he'd fallen as soon as that airship hit the X-Tornado. But that was about as organized as his thoughts were, the others were just..._waterwaterwater..._

_...xxx..._

Knuckles and Rouge were the next to jump out, clinging to each other as they abandoned ship, as Tails was trying to salvage any of the X-Tornado that he could and put it into it's emergency, floating state. And the other two?_  
_

"Silver you have to save them..."

What? Blaze. She...was talking. Was anything really happening now? Did a plane really hit them, and they had to get out? Everything, since that knowledge, was processing so slowly through Silver's mind...but he knew that it was actually going fast. He...had to react, catch up...save them? Who? Did it matter? Oh, if Blaze was in trouble...if it was the last thing he did, Silver would save her.

"Silver."

Blaze. Those lovely golden eyes, eyes that would soon only be in his memory...they looked so determined. How could she keep her head in these situations? After everything they now knew...she still kept that same look. And he loved it...too much. It was just too much...

"I know, Silver...but there's still a chance. Everyone's falling...you have to save them...you have to hang on and be strong for me, Silver...I always knew you could do that. For me."

For her? Yes, he'd do anything. For her.

"Save us, Silver..."

He was falling. What? Air was rushing through his quills, suddenly. Had he been pushed out of the X-Tornado? Silver looked down and saw all of his friends plunging for the depths of the ocean, their stunning variety of colors and the rush of air jolting him back to reality. He could save them all, he realized. As if by instinct, Silver raised his hands, as much as he could while being tugged down by gravity, and sent a psychic shield to freeze everyone in their positions, but not so much that Blaze couldn't turn to give him the smile that made every ounce of effort worth it.

...xxx...

Waterwaterwater-

Stop.

Huh?

Sonic blinked. He was, quite literally, poised only a few feet above the ocean, and his beloved sneakers didn't have so much as a drop on them. Though they were bathed in some sort of teal energy.

Silver.

_Remind me to thank you later, man..._

Sonic glanced upwards and saw a very relieved looking Amy, Knuckles and Rouge holding each other, yet frozen, and higher up, Blaze and Silver. Wait, where was-

SPLASH!

The cracked X-Tornado made it's rather noisy and wet appearance, displacing huge waves of water and getting Sonic soaked after all. He growled, but found in this state, he couldn't so much as shake off the water weighing down his quills.

Silver. _Remind me to kill you later, for not freezing the plane as well. _

The silver hedgehog, however, was oblivious to Sonic's wishy-washy thoughts and guided all of them onto the now floating, but still broken X-Tornado. A very soaked fox suddenly jumped out from the water with his tails twirling, spraying the rest of them.

"Sorry," he muttered and came to sit next to them on the floating wreckage of the plane.

"For what?" Knuckles said and wrapped his arm around a shivering Rouge. "You just saved all of us."

Blaze cleared her throat, and they all turned to look at Silver, who still couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Oh, my bad. Silver, yer the man."

The hedgehog merely kept his eyes on the Egg Floater.

"Whaddya we do now?" Tails asked Sonic, but the cerulean hedgehog was already reaching into his back quills.

All he said was, "It's time," and revealed the 7 brilliant Chaos Emeralds cradled in his gloved hands.

Silver turned to look at those blasted Emeralds, the source of all his problems, and wanted to vomit. But what could he do? They, right now, were the only weapons that they had against the Eggmans and the Jeweled Scepter. He, like Blaze did, would just have to suck it up and use them. For everybody. For her.

He levitated himself and Sonic up, watching the Chaos Emeralds circle around both of them, before creating a blinding light and an immense power flooded Silver's body. He let the Chaos Powers in, let them transform him into Super Silver, that entity which he didn't want...but would use.

His fur now a pale yellow and his eyes now blood red (but not from his tears this time), Silver opened them to see Sonic staring at him, their appearance eerily similar.

"Ya ready?" Super Sonic asked him, clenching his fists.

Silver nodded and turned to Burning Blaze. Oh man...she looked ready to do some damage, as always, with bright red flames licking up and down her body. Her fur might be pink now, but her eyes...they were still golden, still lovely, still determined, and still...Blaze's eyes. They were his strength.

"Let's go," Silver said, but when he turned to Sonic, saw the super hedgehog was floating back down to their friends.

Amy. Her emerald green eyes had seen the whole thing, had watched Sonic in wonder. That transformation never ceased to fascinate her, make her heart warm. Sonic just looked so..._capable _at that point, and so...so...there wasn't a word to say how good looking he was now, with his golden fur, his unruly quills pointing up, Chaos Energy floating around him... The golden hedgehog sported a huge grin as he floated down to greet her.

_"Sonic..." _

"I know, Ames," he said, and pressed his lips against hers before she could say anything else.

_Whoa._

The electrifying energy almost sent Amy flying backwards, but Sonic was holding her too close for anything to happen. Amy leaned deeper into his energy-soaked lips, the kiss exciting her and giving her more of a thrill than usual. Shocks of intense pleasure ran from her lips all the way down her spine. _Sonic_, _we really need to do this more often._ That was, if they made it out of this...

Sonic pulled away from the kiss and met her eyes with his red ones. "Don't worry, Amy...we're gonna win like always. No crying while I'm gone, okay?"

She just smiled, and Sonic kissed Amy once again before releasing her and turning to Tails. "Take good care of her, buddy." The fox nodded solemnly, and Sonic flew up to join Silver and Blaze to face the Eggmans, barely hearing his girlfriend squeal, "_He's SO dreamy_!" and fall backwards in ecstasy.

...xxx...

"BOCOE! I WANT THAT JEWELED SCEPTER NOW!" Eggman yelled furiously, very conscious of Super Sonic, Super Silver, and Burning Blaze about to attack the Egg Floater any second.

"Yes, Doctor, but we're having a bit of a problem with the retrival claw-"

"I don't care!" The doctor pushed his robot out of the way, realizing he was probably going to have to do all of this himself. His monitors were showing...what? The claw was-

"That's right, Eggman."

As fast as he'd moved in his life, Eggman's head snapped toward Nega. What? How in the world -

"Ah yes, you really are too kind, doctor, letting me know all about your secret robots and machines. But..." Nega sneered. "You should have known this new world will be only big enough for one evil, maniacal genius."

All the blood drained from Eggman's face. Was that really the jeweled scepter in his hands? No...it was a hologram. A fake. He was bluffing. Surely.

As if on cue, Nega pushed a button, and the whole ship shook, sending the doctor flying into the wall. The Egg Floater was in the process of transforming, just like Nega had always planned. Why, he surely must be the most ingenius man to have ever lived, to be able to hide this function from Eggman himself. Then again, Eggman was a fool, after all.

The Egg Floater had transformed into a large, humanoid Super Bot, leaving Eggman and his three "trusty" robots in just their small hovercraft. Eggman Nega cackled evilly and placed the Jeweled Scepter into the energy source of the Super Bot.

"I must thank you once again for letting me use all of your machine parts, doctor," Nega sneered again as he climbed into the control seat. "Ta ta, now. I'll make you one of my very loyal subjects."

Cackling like a mad man, Nega made his way for the growing-by-the-minute void, eagerly anticipating and planning his rule as the new king of the two realms.

...xxx...

_"Oh snap..." _

It seemed like an enormous understatement. Super Sonic, floating a hundred or so feet above the ocean, watched the Egg Floater go through an enormous transformation, twisting and spurting out amazing metallic parts, completed in a machine that looked scarily like Eggman Nega himself. _A little full of ourself, are we?_

"What just happened?" Super Silver asked, turning to Burning Blaze.

She veiled her eyes. "We've lost."

"I don't think so," Super Sonic said and furrowed his brow in determination. "They may have the Scepter, but we're not giving up!"

"Sonic..."

The hedgehog turned to the cat, who continued, "I respect you, but this may be over our heads."

He snorted. "Nothin' is over my head, Blaze. Now ya gonna help me, or not?"

She didn't have time to answer, as a rushing of air filled the silence of the sky. The Super Bot zoomed through the air, heading right straight for the dimensional void, the swirling vortex accepting him with open arms.

"NO!" Super Sonic yelled, and was about to zoom after it, but first took a desperate look down at his friends, aware that this might be the last time he'd see them. He was desperately glad for his improved eyesight just then, as he could clearly see Knuckles and Rouge, the two that got on his nerves occasionally and that he often teased about getting together but never thought they would, holding each other. And there was Tails, his lil bro, his oldest and best friend. And then there was...

Her pink figure stood out like a beacon to Sonic, and once again he thanked his eyesight, as he could make out every one of her perfect, pretty features: her lovely pink quills, her button nose, her gorgeous green eyes, her smooth lips, her girlish figure...yes, this was his girlfriend. His Amy. He'd give it all away, to save her, at the very least. She was what propelled him into battle this time. She...truly symbolized home to him, and everything that was worth fighting for.

"I love you, Amy!" He yelled, and then fighting the inexplicable tears, zoomed off into the dimensional void, to save not just one world, but two.

And following after the brave, determined, somewhat reckless hedgehog into the battle that would end all battles, were a flaming cat and a psychic hedgehog, bent on saving not just one heart, but two...


	26. A Whole New World

The final, conclusive list: (What? _Final?_ This is the last chapter? _What?)_

Alyssacookie, Jacklethekitsue, poka, UltimateCCC, Novus Umbra, Mana the Cat Magician, The Writer's Freedom Project, IHeartSonAmy, HaosBlossom, KnuxandRouge4ever, Moonstone the Wolf, 01sonamy01, Bullet Nick, Crails123, SoNiCrOxMaIsOx, SpiraHedgehog, I White Raven I, Mike Prower the Fox, anglepie21, cheese15624, ferbrocks10, zeldaskeeper, robert james courtois, sparksthehedgehog26, SherryBlossom, kizziefoshnizzie, rugtugba, Amy Tikal the hedgehog, -StarblissSong-, Ember113, :), Ashley3, yeahsowhatever, falcoraqx, SonAmy Dreamer, Gamer Dude, daneliz', OXOXPoisonedAngelXOXO, Rachel-1994, anonymous, and to everyone who read but didn't review (shame on you! Just kidding...maybe...):

THANK YOU all so much for all of your reviews. You guys have no idea how much I love reading all your kind words; you all inspire me. Now, kick back, relax (or be on the edge of your seat, whatever) for the last chapter of my "epic" A Whole New World. It's been fun, guys and gals...

...xxx...

Chapter 26: A Whole New World

...xxx...

"Useless..."

The word escaped the echidna's lips with a sigh as studied the repeated, mesmerizing swirls of the dimensional void. Knuckles felt Rouge cuddle up closer to him and he put his arm around her firmly, trying to transfer some of his strength to the bat. She sunk her nose into his shoulder and kissed his neck lightly, and Knuckles rested his muzzle on her head. Was this a new feeling for her, feeling like the world was about to end and she could do nothing? There was probably no other way she would have let her walls down, let herself appear so vulnerable. But whatever...if she wanted to be comforted, and if all Knuckles could do at this point was to make Rouge feel better, he'd do it. Then at least he wouldn't feel so...

"Useless..."

"Knuckie..." Rouge said softly, and Knuckles' heart warmed at her pet name for him. Of course, he'd never admit it in a billion years, but he loved it. It brought out a softer side of him he didn't know existed.

"You're not useless. You're just letting the others do the dirty work for once."

He was about to protest, but her lovely teal eyes looking up at him and her delicate hand tracing his birthmark gave him pause. "It's about time," she continued, "after all you do and not get credit for."

Gah, why did she have to be so right all the time? It was frustrating - yet he loved that about her. She could see things, figure things out no one else could.

Knuckles pulled Rouge closer to him, enjoying whatever it was about her that made him feel so good, but kept his eyes on the void. Nothing interesting or new there, so he turned his attention to the other members of their split up team. Amy was on her back, still in a daze from Super Sonic kissing her, and Tails was fiddling with his wrist comm. The echidna was about to mutter the same word about them, but Rouge suddenly snapped out of his embrace.

"Eggman!" the bat yelled and pointed out a hovercraft floating nearby.

That made even Amy snap back to reality. "Huh? What was he doing here? I thought he was up there fighting Sonic and them..."

"Let's find out," Knuckles said, and, seeing his ticket to do something, leaped into a glide and soared over the ocean after the hovercraft, using his claws to latch onto it. The stunned doctor turned.

"Knuckles? How nice to see_ you_ here," Eggman said with a hint of nervousness and urgency.

"What are you doing here, Eggman?" the echindna asked, his claws still wedged into the hovercraft. "Why aren't you up there fighting?"

Eggman scowled. "Nega double crossed me."

"And you seem so surprised," Rogue said as she glided up next to them.

"Yes, I should have known," the doctor looked down at his gloves, but then his blue glasses flashed as he looked upwards. "But he hasn't heard the last of me. No one crosses Dr. Eggman and gets away with it!"

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "So you have a plan?"

Eggman chuckled. "I have an airship I have been saving for such a time as this; it can withstand dimensional travel. There's just the problem of how we can power it."

"The Master Emerald," Knuckles and Rouge said simultaneously, and then locked eyes and smiled.

"Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled. "Then there's no time to waste."

"Wait just one minute Eggman!" A suddenly furious pink hedgehog screamed at him from the broken X-Tornado. "So one minute you're trying to kill Sonic and now you're on our side? I don't think so! We've fallen for that before!"

"Ignore pinky..." Rouge muttered.

"Calm down, sweetheart," Eggman said, "If we don't do anything, than Nega will destroy both worlds. It's one thing to take over worlds, it's another to annihilate them."

"Only because you'll be destroyed as well," Rouge muttered.

"Doctor...we should be going..." Decoe reminded.

"You're right," Eggman sat up straighter. "If you two want to tag along-"

Knuckles huffed. "Tag along? We're letting you borrow the Master Emerald, now don't forget it!"

"Oh, sure, sure..." he said and started floating away, with Knuckles still latched on, and Rouge flying next to them.

"Wait!" Amy yelled after them, but they didn't turn. "OOOOOH! You get back here, Eggman!"

Tails winced, hoping he wasn't going to be stuck alone with angry-Amy in the middle of the ocean...

"Tails, c'mon, we're going with them!" she demanded.

The fox just blinked at her, unsure of how they were going to...

"Oh, don't give me that! You've carried Sonic before, right?" Amy stood up and lifted her hands, and it clicked for Tails.

"Okay, Amy," he said and his namesakes propelled him up, and he took ahold of Amy's hands to lift her off the broken X-Tornado. With one forlorn look at his beloved plane, Tails flew after Eggman, Knuckles, and Rouge.

Okay...so maybe they did have a chance now. Tails may have a lot of faith in Sonic, Silver, and Blaze...but at the same time, this truly was for all the marbles this time. Whoever had the Jeweled Scepter essentially ruled the two realms. It was almost like back when they'd been fighting Dark Oak. He just hoped there weren't going to be any more costly sacrifices...

Shrugging off _that _thought easily enough, Tails turned his mind back to this whole mess of dimensions merging. Now that was just one thing that he couldn't wrap his brain around. Now...we're talking about a guy who could do differential equations in his head...and this was puzzling him. But what parts of the Chaos dimension would stay? Be replaced by the Sol Dimension? Besides, how could all that power by in such a small scepter anyway?

Determined to find answers, the little fox sped up his tails, knowing that Amy was used to going fast from being carried by Sonic. Certainly Eggman would know more about this - and Tails was humble enough to ask the doctor. He had basically caught up to the odd group when Amy's voice interrupted him.

"I'm not as heavy as Sonic, am I?"

The question was just so out of the blue that Tails couldn't answer at first. What...what in the _world_? Out of all the things happening right now...Amy was concerned about her _weight_? Why, she wasn't worried about Sonic? She must have complete confidence in the hedgehog at this point, but still...

"Why are you _hesitating_?" Amy snapped. "Are you trying to say I'm heavier than him?"

Tails was now afraid for his life. He clutched Amy's hands tighter, thankful that in this state, she couldn't pull out her hammer, but still didn't know what to say...

"TAILS!"

"No, Amy."

Oh thank goodness for Rouge, butting in and saving his skin there!

"Tails just means that Sonic is all skin and bones and it's pretty much impossible_ not_ to weigh more than he does."

Oh, could she have said anything worse? Tails had to close his eyes, as he could just see Amy about to go ballistic from hearing Rouge diss her boyfriend...

"As for me," Rouge continued, "I like my man to have some _muscle_ on his bones..." she flirted and swooped down to wink at Knuckles.

The echidna blushed but growled, "Guys, there are much more important things to worry about..."

"It's good to know you're not after Sonic," Amy said in a shockingly calm tone.

Rouge laughed. "Oh _hun_, don't worry, the hedgie's all yours. I got my man right here..."

Tails was absolutely shocked that Rouge's diss hadn't ended in a girlfight, but just shook his head and realized that there were some things he would just never understand about girls. But while he could accept ignorance about the female sex, he couldn't accept it about the dimensions, and floated up closer to Eggman.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Eggman?" the humble fox asked.

The doctor turned to him. "What is it, my furry friend?"

"Uh, do you understand exactly how the dimensions can overlap and merge?"

"But of course, don't you? Oh, that's right, someone like you could never understand such things...but let me put it this way. The Jeweled Scepter controls the very fabric of the space-time continuum, yes? So whoever is wielding it at the time can control what parts of the world will overlap."

Tails frowned. "But how could you do that? You'd have to know both worlds inside and out."

"Indeed, you would, but it seems that the Jeweled Scepter, much like both sets of Emeralds, is also powered by thoughts and feelings."

Tails tilted his head. "So..."

"So if the wielder has pure intentions, the good parts and features of both worlds will be placed together in perfect harmony. And conversely, evil intentions will throw the world into chaos, with landscapes that don't make sense, such as random bodies of water coming out of mountains or such. It all depends on who's wielding it."

It depended on the wielder? It was so...simple. It turned all the calculations Tails had done into pure dust. And that's when Tails realized, quite with a start that not everything in the world...could be figured out by a pencil and calculator. There was something more than the physical world, there were feelings, things unseen, things they just couldn't understand...And this insight couldn't have come from a more unlikely place.

"Eggman," he breathed, shocked. "Thanks."

"I've always told you he wasn't that bad of a guy," Knuckles muttered, and they all would have chuckled if Eggman wouldn't have continued.

"Oh, of course, I had nothing but the purest of intentions about using the Scepter. The Eggman Empire would have been nothing but a perfect paradise for both dimensions, I assure you...It's Nega that had all the evil intentions..."

"Cork it, Egghead," Knuckles growled. "Before I change my mind about the Master Emerald..."

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "We'll see if you're just tricking us again, and are planning on hurting Sonic!"

Amy's one track mind caused them all to roll their eyes, but the flash of the Master Emerald on the horizon reminded them that they were, indeed, actually on a mission here.

...xxx...

Light.

That was the only thing that crossed Sonic's mind upon plunging into the dimensional void. Or maybe it was just the only thing he saw, or the only thing illuminating what he saw. No matter. There were multicolored rays surrounding the three super powered heroes, and they couldn't tell if they were moving toward them, away from them, or just staying still.

But Sonic couldn't let himself be distracted by the rays; he had a mission here. So wherever this place was, be it the other dimension or the somewhere in between, this hedgehog would be busy trying to keep up with Eggman's Super Bot. Of course, since it was being powered by the Jeweled Scepter, the Super Bot could easily outrace the two hedgehogs and cat, but Nega seemed unaware that he was even being chased at all.

_Good, we can surprise attack him, then._

"Do either of you know where we are?" Silver suddenly asked.

"Nega is looking for the door," Blaze answered.

"The door?"

"Yes, the place in the very center of the overlapping worlds. The place where the dimensional tear happened, and where the Jeweled Scepter can be used. The door for the key."

_Between dimensions. _"Well, we gotta stop Nega either way," Sonic said. "Any ideas? Silver, you got one?"

The hedgehogs met eyes. "We should use Chaos Control to get closer, and then both of you should summon as much power as you can, and then I'll hurl both of you right at the the Super Bot," Silver said.

"Sounds good to me," Sonic agreed.

Blaze nodded and then floated up to Silver to take his arm.

"Chaos..."

"Control!"

...xxx...

Okay, what the _heck_ just happened?

One minute, Shadow had been contentedly listening to the Eggmans bicker and waiting to make his move to grab the Jeweled Scepter, and then all of a sudden he was being flung into the rapidly changing walls, where he must have passed out. And now...

Groaning and lifting himself up to his feet, Shadow tried to make sense of his surroundings. Okay...so he was still in some sort of...encasement, judging by the dull blue-gray metal walls. Though Shadow could sense that they were moving somehow, which meant that he was still in some sort of vehicle.

Realizing he had no more time to waste, he started skating down the long hallway. There wasn't much room to move around in here; it obviously wasn't built to hold a crew of any kind. Fine. Shadow would take himself in a fight against anyone. Now, if he only had a Chaos Emerald...

BANG!

The ship rocked violently, and once again Shadow found himself crashing into the side wall, the deadening impact bruising his skull.

_Alright, that's it!_

The black hedgehog dusted himself off and continued on through the labyrinth, trying to get some sort of clue about what was going on...

...xxx...

What? What were those little.._.rodents_ thinking, that the could stop_ his_ plans? Running into his ship? Why...why the nerve of these little soft creatures. The just didn't know who they were dealing with, surely.

"Greetings, my friends," Nega cackled over the loudspeaker, his voice echoing in the dimensional void. "It's always a pleasure for a ruler to get into contact with his soon to be subjects."

All three of them sneered.

"We're not your slaves," Sonic hissed.

"Oh no, you're not slaves. Forgive my rudeness," Nega said. "I'm much too civilized for that barbaric term. I much prefer the term...serf."

Hmph. "Don't think you'll get away with this!" Sonic continued.

"Oh, I'll enjoy watching you all be defeated very much," the evil scientist sneered, and then cackling like the mad man he was, started furiously entering commands on his keyboard. The Super Bot raised the Jewled Scepter and let lose an intense blast of energy towards them.

They managed to Chaos Control out of the way, but the energy beam suddenly split into threes and followed all three of them to their destination and made the zapping contact. Intense electric pain ravaged their bodies, and painful wails echoed through the void, clashing heavily with Nega's evil laughter.

"Oh ha ha ha ha ha! You all are useless to stop me! Your Emeralds are nothing against my power, and the Power of the Jeweled Scepter!"

_Ow...ow...ow..._

Trying to catch his breath and focus, Sonic turned to his comrades. "Guys..." he rasped, and they looked at him.

"We're...not...done..." Silver gasped, though he was clutching his chest in pain.

Blaze set her face like flint, shrugging off the lingering pain as best she could, and turned back to her boyfriend. "Silver, next time, we'll distract him and you try and reverse that energy beam at him..."

The hedgehog looked at her and nodded slightly, steeling himself for yet another round, which Nega seemed glad to deliver. This time the energy came in short but intense pulses, throwing the heroes for a loop as they tried to dodge the uncountable waves of energy. Silver tried to focus on them and send them heaving back at the Super Bot, but since they were traveling near the speed of light he just couldn't get a handle on any one of them. He turned to concentrate on one, but the momentary lapse made him put his guard down, and a nearby pulse slammed into him, electrocuting energy down his spine. If he hadn't been in his Super form, Silver would have been dead long ago...

A flash of yellow stole at his vision, and saw that Sonic himself was going through the same experience. The hedgehog cried out in agony, but summoned every ounce of strength he had to zoom out of the clutching fingers of pain. Free at last, but still hurting, Sonic had only a second to catch his breath as another wave of pulses came racing towards him, and he let his quick reflexes do all the work, and used his mind to just try and block out the pain.

Meanwhile, Blaze had been lucky enough to slip around the energy pulses, trying to get close enough to the Jeweled Scepter. However, Nega soon spotted her and sent a blast her way as well. The cat dodged it easily enough, but the wave doubled back on itself and stunned the cat from behind, slamming into her body and knocking out whatever wind she had left in her.

A momentary break in the action was an immense relief, but the heroes didn't allow themselves to relax too much. After all, they were losing here, and had only managed to make one measly dent in the side of the Super Bot. It had opened up a small hole, surely, but it still couldn't be enough to do anything...

Silver and Blaze locked eyes, both harboring the same thoughts. This was the end...the end. They were honestly, truly, going to die. Or at the very least, Nega would make them into his...serfs. They would rather be dead than be under that tyrant. As they stared at each other though, a love so deep suddenly passed between them, unspoken and yet still there. They just knew it.

_I love you.._Suddenly they just wanted to fly together and hold each other for one more time...but Sonic's cry caused them both to whip their heads to face him.

"GUYS!" The desperate golden hedgehog pointed.

Nega's Super Bot had stopped, and was now poised right in front of a swirling tornado-shaped mess of energy, indicating that they'd reached the very center of the void...and the place where the Jeweled Scepter was most powerful.

"Yes! Ultimate power is now ALL MINE!" Nega cackled, and extended the Powerful Scepter towards the vortex of energy, eager, impatient, feeling the ecstasy of the knowledge that his moment of triumph had finally come...

"NO!" Sonic, Silver, and Blaze all yelled simultaneously, and they all zoomed after the Super Bot, knowing that this was a battle they simply could NOT lose... All the while, desperate thoughts flooded their minds, thoughts of loved ones, friends...would this really be the end for them? No, it couldn't be...the good guys just had to win, right? Had to...

_Oh, Amy...you know I love you...I tried...so hard, gave it everything...I love you..._

_Silver...I...love you..._

_Blaze...you're my strength, my everything, forgive me for not being able to save us this time..._

...xxx...

"I can't believe we're working with _Eggman_."

Amy spouted the last word with such contempt that Rouge looked from outside the window and the lovely glowing lights to Amy's pout.

"You get used to it," the bat quipped casually.

"Maybe you and Knuckles will, but I won't," Amy said stubbornly and looked to Tails for support, but he was still fiddling with his wrist comm.

"Hey Tails, you sending Cream a _love _letter?"

Tails snapped up immediately. "Wha - how did - I mean, NO!" he protested, but his blush betrayed his lie.

Amy smiled, but Knuckles' voice over the intercom silenced all of them.

"Guys, I see Nega up ahead," he stern voice echoed from the engine room where the Master Emerald was.

They all turned their attention back to the window, and indeed, saw evidence of a ferocious battle underway. Rays of intense energy were shooting back and forth between the Super Bot and the three powered up heroes, but it was obvious that Nega was winning. Amy gasped as she saw electric sparks flying off of Sonic's super powered body.

"SONIC!" she cried and pressed her face up against the glass, getting it wet with her tears.

"Knuckles, speed this thing up!" Rouge yelled at him.

All she got in response was the familiar Chaos Chant... "The 7 Chaos Emeralds are the servers...the controller serves to unify the chaos...chaos is the power, enriched by the heart..."

The ship leaped forward at twice the original speed, racing into the fray, hoping that this cavalry wasn't too late...

...xxx...

A hole! Finally!

Shadow burst out of it, eager to find out where he was, but was greeted by the harsh vaccuum of pure space and blinding energy racing out of the Super Bot he was in. Blinking in surprise and knowing that in this form he wouldn't last long out here, Shadow reached for his rings. The one on his left wrist was half way off his hand when another, more familiar form of energy raced through his body.

Ah. That must mean...faker was out here too? It didn't matter; the only thing that did was that he was now in his Super Form, and in that case, he was now the Ultimate Life Form on steroids. Or atleast just the Chaos Emeralds.

His now golden fur creating a streak across the sky, Super Shadow curved his way around the Super Bot, trying to survey the situation. No, there really wasn't time for that, now was there? A quick glance, however, told him that faker along with Silver and Blaze in their own powered up forms were being badly beaten by this Super Bot.

_My time._

The Super Bot slowly lost velocity, and Shadow turned only to see the massive vortex of pure energy swirling around, seemingly inviting Nega's Jeweled Scepter to enter it and use it's power. Shadow heard the doctor cackle and saw him eagerly extend that blasted scepter forward.

_Chaos Control. _

Super Shadow transported squarely next to the Jeweled Scepter, and clutched it with both hands, trying to fend off the might of the Super Bot...Shadow grunted under the effort of trying to hold back the steadily advancing Jeweled Scepter, but felt himself being pushed backwards, closer and closer into the vortex. All bets were off now. Using the Scepter itself as leverage, Shadow brought his wrists down against it, peeling off his wrist rings and letting their energy power him up even more. This sudden burst jolted the Scepter backwards, gaining Shadow a few more yards of room. But still, once that surge was gone, Shadow felt himself fading again and losing hope, for he'd used up his last supply of energy. Still...he wouldn't let go of the scepter...

...xxx...

Laughter would be _entirely_ inappropriate at this moment, but Sonic simply couldn't help himself. _"Shadz?" _Sonic would've never thought he'd be so happy to see his rival as he was right then. "Where did _you _come from?"

Silver and Blaze both glared at him, amazed that Sonic was_ laughing_ at this point, but focused the rest of their attention on getting close enough to help out their reinforcement. Soon enough, they were there, and Sonic clutched onto the scepter with all of his might, pushing it back, back, away from the vortex...Two more sets of hands were now on the staff, pushing against the might...

Pure, unbridled energy like neither world had ever seen before was now in the heroes' hands, and they focused and worked together to turn the tide and wrestle it out of Nega's grip. The doctor cried out in alarm and sent an array of claws out of the Super Bot to take a hold of the Scepter again.

"You haven't won yet, you pathetic creatures!"

They all steeled themselves and dug deep, a plan forming in their minds.

"You wanted to go in there, so here you go!" Sonic yelled, and with the help of his friends, used the Jeweled Scepter as a baseball bat-type lever to swing the doctor and his blasted Super Bot into the vortex, it's energy swirls swallowing the doctor up along with his yells and vows, signaling that, at least for now, both worlds would be rid of Eggman Nega.

Silence.

Except for the labored breathing of three hedgehogs and a cat. The four of them just stood there for a minute, taking in the victory and still clutching onto the Scepter.

"We did it..." Sonic muttered, then looked to Shadow. "Hey, you saved our bacon back there."

Shadow merely grunted and looked away. "Don't expect any other favors, _hero_..."

Sonic just let out a small grin.

Meanwhile, Blaze had somehow found her way next to Silver, and snuggled up to him after dousing her flames. The hedgehog let go of the Scepter to let Sonic and Shadow fight over it, and gathered Blaze in his arms. Yes...they had won, in the sense that they had stopped Nega...and yet...

"Hey guys!"

Tails' young and enthusiastic voice seemed so out of place up here, and the four powered up heroes glanced in his direction, only to see a very large craft heading their way.

_"Tails_?" Sonic said incredulously. "How did..." Where were all these people _coming _from?

"The cavalry's here," Eggman's unmistakable voice boomed.

_"Late..."_ Shadow muttered.

Eggman scoffed at the hedgehog, and would have made a witty reply if "SONIC!" wouldn't have cut him off.

Sonic made a quick search of the windows, but it took him less than a second to see her. She was safe. "Amy..." he said softly, and wanted to glide up to her to reassure her that he was okay, but there was no way he was going to let Shadow have the Scepter to himself. Who knew _what _the hedgehog would do with it.

Still...Sonic winked at his girl, glad that she and everyone else was alright. "I told you we'd win, didn't I?"

Amy grinned at him, though tears were still running down her muzzle.

"Enough of the mushiness, though it really is touching," Eggman sneered.

Sonic frowned. "What are you doing out here, anyway, Eggbutt?" he sneered right back.

"Oh Sonic, you're too kind to me. Don't you know that Nega was the true villain? I've been working behind the scenes to try and stop him, but he was just too crazy and ended up taking over. But," the doctor stood up straighter. "I'm pleased to announce that I am now completely reformed. This has taught me a true lesson-"

"Yeah, yeah, can it Egghead," Sonic said and rolled his eyes. "How many times have we heard that?"

"It doesn't matter," Blaze suddenly said urgently, and pulled herself out of Silver's warm embrace to float over to the Scepter and take hold of it along with the two hedgehogs. "We need to use that Scepter."

"For what?" Sonic asked.

Blaze didn't hesitate. "To merge the two worlds."

Sonic regarded her for a second. "Is that...the best thing to do?"

"Actually," Tails piped up, "Eggman and I have figured out that the best way to fix the dimensional tear is to do just that. Because...otherwise time will stop as the dimensions overlap completely."

Not fully understanding but trusting the little genius' words, Sonic blinked, and looked up at Shadow, but the hedgehog's expression was just as unreadable as ever. Blaze seemed adamant about doing it, as did Silver, who'd just now glided up to take hold of the Scepter as well.

Merging the two worlds. How much would change? Would Mobius still be Mobius? Sonic had no idea...but to him, it sounded like an adventure. And this guy was always up for one of those.

"Alright," he gave his trademark grin. "I'm game. Shadz?"

To everyone's shock, the Ultimate Life Form simply let go of the Scepter and drifted over to Eggman's ship without another word. When he collapsed aboard, though, everyone knew that he'd given up every ounce of energy that he had. And it'd saved them all.

Locking eyes with Silver and Blaze, Sonic headed towards the swirling vortex, the Jeweled Scepter in tow, ready to discover this whole new world...

...xxx...

Her wrist comm buzzed, and Cream opened it immediately. She'd been waiting with baited breath for Tails to send her some sort of message like he promised, and here it was. Her brown eyes squinted at the small monitor.

_Cream...things aren't going so well...but I have faith that Sonic will come through for us like always. If not, Cream, I just wanted to tell you..._

The message cut off there, and Cream frowned. Did that mean they were in deeper trouble now? Biting her lip, Cream just had to stand up to burn some nervous energy. Vanilla, who'd been sitting on the other couch reading, glanced at her daughter.

"What is it Cream?"

"Tails sent me a message," the little rabbit said softly, "but it was cut off at the end. I...really hope that he's alright."

"I'm sure he is, dear. He's probably just busy."

Busy. That's what Cream could hope for. She wanted to send him a message, but Tails never showed her how to do that. She'd have to ask him..._when_ he got back. Yes, he and the others would be perfectly fine. After all, they had the Chaos Emeralds and they were on the good side.

"Chao chao chao?"

"You're right Cheese," Cream said and hugged the little blue pet closer to her for comfort. Yep...any second now she'd get the second half of the message.

15 minutes of silence from the wrist comm passed, and Cream found sh_e_ just couldn't focus on her book. Oh...what if something bad was really happening? What if...tears filled her eyes, and Cream wiped at them aimlessly, knowing that more were to come. Vanilla got up from her seat to go and hug her daughter.

"Sh, Cream, don't worry. Tails is fine."

Cream sobbed softly into her mother's arms, willing to believe her, but her over active imagination was getting the best of her...

A buzz!

Cream snapped out of her mother's arms and desperately opened her wrist comm.

_Sorry about the cut off message. Things are going better now, as we somehow got Eggman to help us. Right now Sonic, Silver and Blaze are fighting Nega. But Cream...what I was trying to say was...I...I love you Cream. I don't know if I'll ever get a chance to say it to you again, but just know that I care for you deeply...and I hope that if anything happens, you won't forget me. Remember our song: '_

_There's a place for us_

_Where the sun meets the moon_

_There's a place for us_

_Where the wind blows over the dunes_

_There will always be a place for you in my heart, Cream. I'll see you soon..._

She read the message over and over until her happy tears made the monitor blurry. _Oh Tails, I love you too..._she thought, and was about to collapse onto the couch when a violent shaking whipped her off her feet.

"Momma!"

"Cream!"

The mother and daughter clutched each other tightly for support, trying to wait out this violent earthquake.

"What's happening?" Cream cried out.

"Don't worry honey, just hang on..."

After a few more minutes (though they felt like hours) of the earthquake, all was suddenly very still. Vanilla cautiously opened one eye and looked around. Of course, her living room was now a mess, with all her old trinkets spread across the ground, and the flower pots tipped over and leaking potting soil, but for some reason, the older rabbit felt a strange sense of...calmness. It was as if...everything was right now. Vanilla felt Cream wiggling in her arms, and she let her daughter climb to her feet so she could check, yet again, another message from Tails.

_We won, Cream! Now we're just about to merge both dimensions. Hang on, because we don't know what is going to happen down there. Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll make it. I'll be over to see you as soon as we get back. _

_Love, Tails. _

_PS. I meant everything that I said, from the bottom of my heart.  
_

Grinning from ear to ear, Cream raced out of her house and started flapping her ears, hoping that she'd be able to beat Tails back to his workshop and hear all about their adventure...

...xxx..

**The end. **

**A/N: The lyrics of that song Tails gave Cream are written by me, and they come from all the way back in Chapter 14, if you remember. **

**But...this...story...just...won't...die. I'm going to make an epilogue, BUT before you freak, I'm not making you wait any longer for another chapter because dang it, I need to finish this story! **

**Lyrics (in bold below) to A Whole New World belong to Disney and are copyrighted. I decided to go with a songfic because the lyrics fit this story and these couples almost too perfectly. Plus it's the freaking title of the story! Enjoy people! **

...xxx...

Epilogue

...xxx...

**I can show you the world****  
Shining, shimmering, splendid**

"Blaze..."

"Yes Silver?"

The cat gripped his hand tighter and studied the landscape below them. Yes, her fear of heights might be catching up with her, but Blaze felt safe with Silver right by her side. Besides, who wouldn't want to take in all the new sights of the brand new dimension? Blaze was letting herself give into Silver for once, and just enjoy his presence.

**Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?**

"Do you really believe that we not only managed to stay together...but we never have to go back to our world again? Isn't that just..unbelievable?"

Blaze smiled. "Yes, Silver...but this is our world, too."

He smiled back. "I don't recognize any of it."

"I think...that's because when we used the Jeweled Scepter, it took our pure thoughts and restored how our dimension used to be, before the wars and my family was killed off."

The hedgehog frowned a little at that thought. "Are you saying it was used to travel through time?"

"That's the only explanation that makes sense to me. Otherwise, why don't we see all the burnt, broken, tarnished landscapes that we're used to?"

"You're right Blaze." Just like always.

The couple kept floating along, still taking in the wonderful landscapes.

**I can open your eyes**  
**Take you wonder by wonder**

"Hey Blaze?" the silver hedgehog blushed a little at the thought he might be bothering her, but Blaze's glowing eyes, and that smile that only he could bring out, calmed his fears.

"Yes?"

"We've...come a long way, haven't we?"

She knew exactly what he meant. "Yes, we have. But...you're still my best friend, Silver. But now... much more than that."

The hedgehog brought them both to a halt and he took her other hand, but Blaze had other ideas and brought her hands up to his neck. Silver blushed a little, not sure if he would ever get used to her contact. Blaze ran her fingers through his soft fur, and then gripped it to pull herself closer to him. Silver met her halfway, letting their lips meet, and trying to keep his mind on the fact that they were still far above the ground, and Blaze would never forgive him if he let them fall.

But that thought passed quickly, and Silver let himself go and drift off into the magic that was Blaze kissing him and purring.

**Over, sideways and under**  
**On a magic carpet ride**

**...xxx...**

**A whole new world**  
**A new fantastic point of view**

"Tails...you've been locked up in here all day..."

Her sugary sweet voice caught the fox in question's large ears, ad he perked up. Tails peeled off his welding mask and wiped at the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. His bangs bounced in protest.

"Hi Cream. What is it?"

"Oh Tails," the little bunny skipped over to him to give him a hug. "There's a whole new world out there. The dimensions have overlapped, and it'll be a lot of fun to go see how everything's been rearranged and the places from the other world. Do you wanna come?"

**No one to tell us no**  
**Or where to go**  
**Or say we're only dreaming**

"I know, Cream...but I was hoping to take us both in the new Hyper Tornado, but it's nowhere near being complete yet."

Cream looked over the X-Tornado's replacement. It sure looked far enough along considering Tails had only been working on it for about a day. But if he said it wasn't air worthy...

"Why don't we take the original Tornado?"she suggested.

Tails frowned. "Oh, that old thing?" He blushed as he looked at the old, but still trusty bright red plane. "I haven't flown that for...almost a year now. You wouldn't want to ride in there..."

"I wouldn't mind," Cream assured him with her sweet smile.

"Alright then," the fox said and organized his work area. He walked over to the old plane, and just then a ton of memories surfaced, of the places he'd already gone in the Tornado. And now...he was about to do some more exploring. With Cream.

**A whole new world**  
**A dazzling place I never knew**

After some dusting and a quick check up to make sure the plane still worked, Tails and Cream jumped into the old Tornado. The propeller in front spun rapidly around, and then the two zoomed into the sky. Cream peeked over the edge of the plane and down at the perfect harmony of landscapes: mountains with crystal lakes and stunning forests, deserts with secret oases, the ocean and the gleaming beaches...

"Oh Tails, it's so...pretty!" she gushed, looking down on the world from a bird's eye view.

**But when I'm way up here**  
**It's crystal clear**

"Hey Tails?"

"Yes Cream?" he responded, trying to keep his focus on the sky and not keep glancing back down at the amazing lake they were flying over.

"Turn around."

His brow furrowed at the odd request, but knew there must be some good reason Cream was asking for it, so he obliged. As soon as he turned his head, though, his face was met with Cream's lips pressing firmly against his. Shocked, Tails let go of the controls, but the old trusty Tornado kept the course, and allowed the young couple to keep lip locking. **  
**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**  
**Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

**...xxx...  
**

**Unbelievable sights**  
**Indescribable feeling**

"Oh Knuckie, I simply cannot believe you!"

The echidna woke up from his nap to eye his enraged girlfriend. "What did I do?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. You know exactly what you did!"

Rolling his eyes, Knuckles sat upright and yawned. "I was just having a good nap here..."

"Exactly!" Rouge spat. "You're napping. I just can't believe...there's all this treasure, lying around for the taking, and what is the first thing you do? You go and find your freaking Master Emerald and take a _nap_!"

"What's wrong with that?"

The next thing Knuckles knew, he was...

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**  
**Through an endless diamond sky**

"Hey! What was that for?" He demanded, brushing himself off and slightly humiliated that she had almost knocked the wind out of him with one of those kicks of hers.

"To knock some sense into you," Rouge said as she closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

The echidna glared back at her, but then she opened those absolutely stunning teal eyes of hers, and it gave him pause.

"What I mean is, you have to get a life, Knuckie. You can't sit and guard that Emerald all day...besides," she purred and walked up closer to him, reaching her hand out to touch his face much more lightly, "We haven't finished our treasure hunt."

**A whole new world**  
**Don't you dare close your eyes**

"Oh?" Knuckles reached his hands up to bring her closer to him and studied her eyes. "I've finished mine, Rouge."

She blinked. "What?"

"I've found _you_, haven't I?"

Rouge blinked again, unsure if..._Knuckles_...Knuckles the Echinda, the guardian of the Master Emerald, had just said something so...romantic, so tender...

"What else do I need?" he asked before pulling her into his lips.

Oh my...her eyes teared up involuntarily, but Rouge didn't bother to wipe at them, for the feel of his lips on hers was enough for her at the moment.

**A hundred thousand things to see**  
**Hold your breath - it gets better**

Their need for air caught up with them, and the two broke apart, but still held each other closely. **  
**

"You want to go look for some jewels, Knuckie?" Rouge purred as her eyes glittered.

Knuckles smirked. "Not yet," he said and pulled Rouge back into his lips.

**I'm like a shooting star**  
**I've come so far**  
**I can't go back to where I used to be**

**...xxx...**

**A whole new world**  
**Every turn a surprise**

"Aw, Amy, c'mon...please, yer killing me here!"

The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes, but had to smile at Sonic's quirkiness. "I'm almost ready, Sonic..."

"But Amy, you said that_ 3 whole minutes_ ago!"

She giggled and pictured the pout on Sonic's face. He was probably tapping his foot, too, eager to go out and explore this new world of theirs. This must be a dream come true for him, Amy realized. Sonic absolutely lived for exploring and adventuring.

"AMY!"

"Sonic, will you be patient for _once_ in your life?" the girl snapped back at him in typical fussy Amy fashion.

Sonic's ears drooped. "Amy...c'mon, you'll look pretty no matter what I just...it's all so _cool_," he gushed. "Ya gotta see it!"

**With new horizons to pursue**  
**Every moment red-letter**

After one more glance in her mirror and deciding that she looked good enough, Amy finally opened the door on the way too antsy hedgehog. His face lit up considerably, but he couldn't help but blush that Amy had taken the time to look even more stunning than usual. Still, he wasted no more time and scooped the girl into his arms, ready to take her on a tour of all the new places he'd seen.

**I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare****  
Let me share****  
This whole new world with you**

Amy settled into Sonic's firm grip and nuzzled into his chest, but kept her eyes on their surroundings. Sonic was going at a jog (for him, a jog was around 100 mph) so Amy could actually see everything that they were passing.

"Do you know how much has changed?" she asked Sonic.

He frowned a little, indicating he hadn't a clue. "No, but it's cool, because you see a place, and try to remember if it's from the original Mobius or Silver and Blaze's world."

"Oh, that's cool," Amy said. "So that tree we just passed could be from either one?"

Sonic was about to respond, when a rumble of thunder interrupted him. Amy frowned, realizing that Sonic wouldn't want to run in the rain, considering what happened last time. But when she looked up at Sonic, the hedgehog was just grinning.

"Sonic, what is it?"

He chuckled, and started heading towards the thunderstorm, and not away from it. Amy looked up at him quizzically.

"Amy..." he looked down at her, and gave her a winning grin, his green eyes shining like emeralds. "It's about time I finally took you racing thunder, huh?"

Her eyes lit up in remembrance of that day when all of this had started, and was thrilled to think that Sonic was going to keep his promise to her.

"Oh Sonic...just...don't drop me in the mud again, okay?"

He grinned bigger. "Don't worry, Amy. I got ya," Sonic said, and then took off at the speed of sound, ready to chase down the rolls of thunder, this time with Amy nestled in his arms to make it that much more thrilling.

**A whole new world**  
**That's where we'll be**  
**A thrilling chase**  
**A wondrous place**  
**For you and me**

...xxx...

Ah, yes...sad to say, this story is...over. Woah, almost gotta say that again. It's been nearly...4 months since I started this sucker. Wow. A lot has happened in those 4 months, since I randomly got the idea of Sonic running in the rain and dropping Amy in the mud from Chapter 1. And this story, in more ways than one, did not turn out like I expected or planned. I always outline my stories, but this one just sorta...happened.

I'd like to than some people:

Alyssacookie: I know I've already said this, but I want to reinforce it: if it wasn't for you, this story would be collecting dust. I might have stopped writing all together. (And this is for everyone: Guys, don't ever underestimate the power of kind words of encouragement.)

Jacklethekitsune, SherryBlossom, The Writer's Freedom Project: For your never ending support of not only this fic, but all my other projects as well.

Bullet Nick, who won't read this for a while, but when you do, my friend, know you have my eternal gratitude for your behind the scenes reviews.

And it may be a little, whatever, but, God: He's the one who blessed me with writing skills, anyway.

And the rest of you, don't feel left out - thanks for reading and reviewing and faving and subscribing! I love all you guys and hope to see you in my other projects as well!

Speaking of which, check my profile to see what's upcoming from this chick...

Now please, do your thing in the reviews, okay? And uh, tell me just what you liked about this chapter, I know it was long, but if you could point out a particular part you liked or your favorite part or whatever, I'd appreciate it. Thanks.

And okay, that may have been a little over the top, but hey, I'm proud of this story, it's helped me grow as a writer. So...sayonara, everyone...Thanks once again, and I'll catch ya on the flip side, guys and gals...


End file.
